Glee Season Two
by DavesStories
Summary: My version of Season 2. The males of the New Directions face their most embarrassing year yet filled with the same old wedgies, pantsings, and spankings.
1. Audition

EPISODE 1: AUDITION

So, here's what you missed last season on glee.  
Finn joined the glee club and got totally made fun of. But he only joined because Mr. Schue blackmailed him with his underwear secret. Puck went on a downhill roller coaster as his cartoon underwear became exposed to world... YIKES. Oh and Kurt came out to everyone but also developed a weird crush on Finn and even stole his briefs. Oh and we can't forget about how New Directions lost at Regionals... because after all, that is what this show is about right... right? And that's what you missed on... GLEE!

-GLEE-

"My name is Jacob Ben Israel and we're back with 'GLEE'S BIG GAY SUMMER'," Jacob said to the camera as he held the signs.

"Let's go see what the gang's been up to this summer..." Jacob stated as he saw Rachel fixing Finn's collar. "Rachel, what have you been up to this summer?"

"Just rehearsing for my debut on Broadway," Rachel smiled intensely at the camera.

"And you, Finn?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I really haven't been doing much. I've been dating Rachel all summer, and I went shopping last week," Finn said as he started to remember...

"Mom! Please don't come with me!" Finn pleaded.

"Oh Finn, what is the big deal?" Carol wondered.

"The big deal is that I'm now a junior in high school and I don't need my mom with me when I'm... underwear shopping," he whispered the last two words.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you at the food court afterwards," she said, handing him a $10 bill.

He smiled as he approached and walked into Dillards.

Believe it or not... underwear shopping is still awkward for me, but it's even more humiliating when your mom is with you and she's the one buying your tighty whities. Even though I still feel uncomfortable, I've gotten better at it. I look around. Make sure no one is around and I'm in and out like that.

Finn glanced all around him as he took the turn into the underwear aisle. He bumped into a curly haired man and saw his package fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Finn said as he quickly bent down to pick up the package.

"Finn?" A familiar voice went through Finn's ears as he grasped the package. A package of white Calvin Klein briefs.

Finn glanced up into the familiar eyes of Mr. Schue. "Oh, hey, Mr. Schue," Finn smiled.

"Finn, what brings you here?" Will asked.

"Oh.. you know.." Finn mumbled awkwardly as he handed him back his package.

"Oh right?" Will shook his head. "So, what're you hear for? Boxers or briefs?"

"Briefs," Finn muttered, softly.

"And why's that? Don't tell me you've been getting wedgied over the summer," Will mentioned.

"No, I haven't luckily. At football camp, I actually got some of my rep back," Finn smiled.

"That's great, Finn," Will smiled. "Wait a sec, Mr. Schue... why are you buying underwear? Don't tell me you've been getting wedgied."

"Not at all, Finn... I mean, besides the natural ones," he laughed. "I actually came to buy because I don't have anymore CK's. You boys ripped my last pair," he explained.

Finn nodded as he remembered the end of the year wedgie.

"So, are Calvin Klein briefs comfortable?" Finn always wondered.

"The best!" Will exclaimed. "You should definitely buy some," he advised.

"I will... one day. My mom only gave me like 10 bucks so it looks like I'm stuck with my plain old hanes for awhile," Finn said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Will saw right through his fake smile. "How about this? You buy your hanes and I'll buy an extra pack of CK's for you," Will suggested.

"What? No, I can't-"

"Sure, you can," Will said, picking up another pack and matching the size with Finn.

"I'll pay you back," Finn promised.

"I already found out how," Will smiled. "How?" Finn asked curiously.

"No wedgies from you when we come back. For an entire semester. Deal?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Deal," Finn agreed.

After checking out, Will handed Finn his new undies and said, "See you on the first day. I think we will be wearing matching undies."

Will walked away. He really liked Finn and really wanted to see him happy, but he also wanted for him to be comfortable in his own skin. He was hoping this incident would be a gentle push in the right direction.

Finn laughed. He really liked Mr. Schue. He was a real father figure for him.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

"Thanks for the interview guys... look there's the glee club director, Will Schuester," Jacob pointed as he ran after him. Finn saw Will and smiled and waved.

"Mr. Schuester, how do you feel about a recent comment on my blog saying you wear more different types of underwear than a drag queen?" He questioned.

"Ummm, I guess I try do something to please everyone," he joked. "50% boxers. 50% briefs."

"100% GAY," Jacob said seriously.

Jacob walked out of his office and across the hall into the boy's locker room.

"Confirm or deny the rumor that you spent all summer pool cleaning money on a vasectomy," Jacob held the microphone up to Puck's mouth.

"It's true... but man... that was some good money I earned," Puck smirked as he remembered a certain encounter.

Puck was cleaning a pool in his regular uniform. Shirtless with a pair of light blue jeans.

Then, Mrs. Sanchez came out in her sexy black bikini. She handed him a lemonade and asked, "is that a nipple ring?"

Puck glanced down and answered, "Yeah, I'm kinda badass."

"I think I need your help inside with some pipes," she said flirtatiously.

Puck smiled as he walked in. She quickly assaulted him onto the couch. Rapidly, she used her hands to rub Puck across his back and chest. He stood up as she placed her hands over the front of my jeans.

She unzipped them and and pulled them down quickly and slanted her head as she saw Puck's blue Pokemon briefs.

She looked back at up at him and said, "who knew my six year old's underwear could be this hot?" as she hooked her fingers in the waistband and pulled them down.

"Awww Yeaaah!" Puck thought as he snapped out of his memory.

"Well, you guys. GLEE'S BIG GAY SUMMER has to end now, but what better it way to end than with the gayest member of them all! Kurt Hummel!" Jacob announced as he followed Kurt down the hall.

"No comment," Kurt repeated over and over as he walked into the men's room.

Jacob waited outside the restroom and Kurt came out.

"You know what Jacob... I'll tell your viewers something... next time you have something to say to me, say it to my face!" Kurt screamed as he felt the cold rush of a red slushie hit his face. He then felt a hand dig into his tight skinny jeans and yank out his black bikini briefs.

"Welcome back... lady!" Azimio greeted.

As Kurt adjusted his underwear, he said, "the school year has officially begun."

-GLEE-

"It's a new school year… right?" Will thought as he watched everyone pass the glee club sign up list.

"Worried that none will sign up?" Sue wondered.

"Not at all. Glee club will be extremely successful this year," Will said.

"Listen, William. Take my advice… hold auditions," Sue stated. "Also, Figgins wants to see us."

They walked into the office and their faces went south as they heard terrible news.

"Cut my budget?" Sue asked. "You can't cut my budget! It's in my contract," Sue fought.

"Cutting 10% is like cutting our legs off!" Will pleaded.

"Guys, this is being mandated at the district level," a burly woman spoke.

"Who's this?" Sue asked as she held her finger up to her face.

"The name's Beiste," she responded.

"Coach Beiste is a national champion in high school football," Figgins explained.

"This is just splendid," Sue pretended as she left the room. Will followed.

-GLEE-

"Listen here, William. We are going to humiliate Beiste and make her quit," Sue ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Will asked.

"Because, if you want to make it to Nationals, you'll need all the funds you can get or else you'll be cutting kids instead of recruiting them," she explained.

"I hadn't thought of that," Will realized.

"So, you in?" Sue asked.

"I'm in," Will stated intensely.

-GLEE-

The sounds of Empire State By Alicia Keys could be heard bouncing throughout the outside cafeterias. Well, The New Directions interpretation of the song anyway. The New Directions needed members, and this was their way of doing things. As Finn sung along to the music he spotted someone. A blonde that Mercedes would later on call gorgeous. He had blonde Justin Bieber hair and a mouth that seemed big enough to hold an entire baby. He was tapping his black Converse. Oh, Finn couldn't wait until he became the person who got the Glee Club their new member. He'd be their hero.

While Finn focused in on a blonde, Rachel had her gaze fixed upon a nice Asian Girl. She mouthed the words along with the sound, Rachel knew she was into. She thought about how much she would fit in. After all, she would look perfect swaying in the background. Her brown eyes and black hair. She was beautiful in Rachel's mind, maybe even pretty enough to take eyes off her. Rachel knew they needed her, and anyway, being the one who brings the Glee Club their new member would make the Glee Club appraise her. Oh, How wonderful for her.

-GLEE-

"Hi, your Sunshine Corazon, right?" Rachel asked as she saw her in the bathroom.

"Uh, what?" she said, taking out her headphones.

"Oh!"Rachel exclaimed. "You don't speak english… here's a flyer."

Sunshine began to sing and Rachel realized she would have stiff competition if she joined glee.

"Actually," Rachel said snatching the flyer. "this is the address." She wrote on a piece of paper the address and gave it to her.

-GLEE-

Finn walked into the locker room. He'd forgotten his gym bag in his locker. When he entered he shut the door lightly. He met the Bieste, and she was scary. He didn't want to upset her. When he did, he heard a voice. It was excellent, a guy's voice. It was smooth and polished, who was this? He peeked around the corner of a locker to see the singer. The blonde from the performance. His wet hair clung to his forehead and he belted out 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'. He felt the need to chime in, but the dude was naked. The sound of water shutting off threw Finn into a panic. He watched ass the boy walked across the seemingly empty locker room. He didn't want to look at the guy, but he really wanted to see what this guy was doing in the locker room this late. As he saw more than he bargained for, a thought crossed his mind. I wonder if Mr. Schue saw me naked. I hope he wasn't judging my size... Finn watched the boy slip on a pair of White Bikini Briefs. Sam wears Bikini Briefs? So does Kurt, I guess this means he's gay... Wait. What is that!? Finn eyed the boy pulling on a pair of Gray and Navy Blue striped Boxer Briefs. He had a secret just like Finn's! Finn wondered if the Blonde knew the brieflines were visible through his Boxer-Briefs...

-GLEE-

"Hi, your Sunshine Corazon, right?" Rachel asked as she saw her in the bathroom.

"Uh, what?" she said, taking out her headphones.

"Oh!"Rachel exclaimed. "You don't speak english… here's a flyer."

Sunshine began to sing and Rachel realized she would have stiff competition if she joined glee.

"Actually," Rachel said snatching the flyer. "this is the address." She wrote on a piece of paper the address and gave it to her.

-GLEE-

"Finn, I need to get on the football team and without you, I can't do it," Artie told Finn.

"What? Dude, I don't know if I can do that. And why do you want to be on the team anyway?" Finn asked.

"I want to get Tina back… she's dating Mike Change now," Artie answered.

"What? Why'd she break up with you?" Finn questioned.

"Well, she and Mike kissed at Asian Camp and since it was so hot this summer, I switched back to briefs and Tina didn't really approve of that decision," Artie explained.

Finn understood Artie's underwear dilemma.

"Don't worry, dude. With my help, you'll be on the team in no time," Finn promised.

-GLEE-

Finn had finally learned the blonde's name. Sam Evans. Now as he watched the boy sing with the rest of the Glee males, he was happy. His randition of 'Billionaire' was stunning. He would be a shoe-in at Auditions! When the song closed, he was watching the other boys, Puck looked stunned. He was happy about this, until he opened his mouth.

"Dude... Your mouth is huge! How many balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked, mesmorized.

"I don't know... I've never actually had balls in my mouth." Sam said, semi-seriously. He was funny too! Finn could see him as a part of the Glee Club, then everyone else would think of him as their hero. "Good job! You'll do great in Glee Club. Can't wait to see you at auditions." Finn smiled.

All anyone else did was stare at his excessively large mouth.

-GLEE-

"Listen up William," Sue said quickly.

Will acknowledged. "We have to make Beiste feel isolated. It is bound to remind her of her old high school days. Quick, here she comes!" Sue whispered as she moved to another table.

Beiste walked up to Sue. "Is anyone sitting here?" she directed towards the empty seats.

"Actually, those seats are occupied by my ghost friends," Sue said cruely.

Beiste moved along and found a table where Will was sitting by himself.  
"Hey Will… is anyone sitting here?" she said insecurely.

"Actually… I'm having a meeting with some science teachers," Will lied terribly.

"You know what… everyone said you were really nice, but I guess they were wrong, huh?" Beiste left, teary eyed.

-GLEE-

Beiste looked at herself in the mirror of the lockerroom. As she watched a few tears roll down her face, she wiped them away. "Coach Bieste? Are you crying?" Sam asked, startling her. She didn't hear anyone come in.

"Umm... Yeah. I saw last years stats." She said fiercely. "And they sucked!"

"Oh... Well, I wasn't here last year. If that makes a difference." Sam said, with a slight smile.

"Coach Bieste?" Finn called, pushing Sam aside. "We had a question." Coach Bieste cocked her eyebrow as Artie rolled up. "Artie wanted a spot on the football team. I mean he could be like a battering ram. Als-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bieste smashed her clipboard on the ground.

"No, We-We're serious." Artie stammered. "We were talking in Glee Club and-"

"I am so sick of hearing about this Glee Club!" She yelled. "Hudson, you're off the team. Evans, that means you're quarterback."

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed.

"Dude? Get the hell out of my locker room!" She screamed. Finn took a step back, looking at Sam who was grinning. And then he shot a glance at Bieste, who was fuming with anger. He rolled Artie in front of him, not wanting to make things worse.

-GLEE-

"Next!" Sue yelled across the gym as she held her clipboard, noting how pathetic everyone who trying out for the cheerios was.

Wearing, a red t-shirt and a matching head band, Quinn walked in.

"No way. Get out," Sue stated sternly.

"I heard you got your confetti cannons taken away," Quinn ignored. "I bet there are plenty of church organizations that would gladly donate money to a squad that helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence in school while wearing a cheerios uniform."

Quinn walked away confidently.

-GLEE-

Sam walked into the empty History room to find Finn sitting at a table. In front of him was a white laptop. "Hey." Sam smiled. Finn didn't respond. Sam gave him an odd look as he walked towards Finn. As his finger tapped a key of the laptop. Sam watched a video of himself play. He saw his naked butt, then his underwear slip on top of hit. Then a second pair of underwear.

"I heard you were having doubts about joining Glee Club." Finn started. "After seeing this video I hope you'll find you're doubt free about joining Glee Club."

"And If I don't join?" Sam asked.

"This video goes on Facebook. And Youtube." Finn smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, a bit of fear in his voice. Finn could hear this, and his undeniable attempt at sounding manly. "I mean, I want to join. Now I HAVE to?"

"You don't have to. It's just if you don't... This video goes viral." Finn said standing up and pulling the flashdrive from the laptop and leaving the room.

-GLEE-

"Why would he get kicked off the football team? Finn was just trying to help out his handicap able friend?" Will asked sitting in Figgins' office.

"He was insubordinate… twice," Beiste responeded.

"Please coach," Finn begged. "I need football."

"Finn is a really good kid. Give him a chance to show you," Will pleaded.

"You mean, don't make a snap judgment about him? Don't make his life miserable because I assume he's a certain way?" Beiste asked, referring to Schue's earlier actions.

Beiste walked out.

-GLEE-

Everyone watched the clock closely as it continued to tick.

"Hate to break It to you, but it doesn't look like anyone will be joining us so I think we should just call it a day," Rachel said, secretly pleased.

"Wait, my buddy Sam's coming. He totally idolizes me," Finn grinned.

"Face it Finn. You're not the quarterback anymore. No one is going to follow you around like a puppy dog thinking everything you do is cool," Kurt explained.

Finn couldn't believe it. Kurt was right. He went from being the coolest guy in school to once again being a glee loser.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue! We need to talk!" Tina exclaimed. Will looked up at Tina and began to speak. "Rachel sent Sunshine to a crackhoue instead of Auditions."

"She what?!" He shouted. "I'll be right back." Mr. Schuester stormed out of the room, knocking over a chair as he did. When he spotted Rachel waving farewell to Sunshine he approached. "Rachel!"

"Oh hello! I wanted to tell you tha-" Rachel smiled.

"Shut it, Rachel! You can't just send someone to a crackhouse! Do you know how dangerous that is? What were you thinking?" Will scolded.

"I was thinking she's more talented than me!" Rachel replied.

"A lot of people are going to be Rachel! And you let your ego get in the way of the club. Now there might not even be a Glee Club! And one more thing!"

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel interrupted. "If you would listen to me, I was going to tell you I reinvited Sunshine to audition. I realized what I did, and I fixed it."

"Oh... Wait." Mr. Schue said. "How did you know the address of a crackhouse on the spot?"

"I've been to alot of places when I was trying to find my mother. That crackhouse is actually one the better places." Rachel said. She pushed her hair behind her ears and trotted off, leaving a confused Mr. Schue.

-GLEE-

Rachel walked down the hallway towards Sunshine. It had been a day since she'd performed and she was spectacular, which made the entire Glee Club happy, ecstatic even, except Rachel. That was something she needed to deal with though. When she approached her, she saw a man in a suit and a douchey blue-tooth helping her clean her locker out. "Sunshine? What's going on?"

"This man is helping me clean out my locker. I'm joining Vocal Adrenaline." Sunshine shrugged.

"Vocal Adrenaline? What about the New Directions, you're Glee Club? The one you joined less than 24 hours ago?" Rachel asked. "You can't leave us! We need you."

"I just wasn't comfortable at Mckinley. Not after I was sent to a crack-house." Sunshine explained. "Plus, they gave us a condo and a greencard."

And as she walked down the hallway, Rachel gulped.

-GLEE-

Finn spotted Sam all alone in the locker room. Finn walked up to him angrily as he slipped his shoes on. "What the hell dude?" Finn started. "You didn't show up? I hope you know that I could make this video go viral."

"For your information, I was going to join Glee Club. Right up until someone decided to blackmail me with the thing I'm most insecure about. Anyway it'll be pretty hard to upload that video, when your flashdrive was flushed down a toilet." Sam said.

"What?" Finn questioned.

"Turns out the janitor doesn't mind taking cash to break in to lockers." Sam shrugged.

"Well, I can still tell everyone about your secret." Finn threatened.

"No, that's where I think you're wrong. That video had me on there. But it also showed someone who likes to wear Whities under their boxers." Sam said. He gave a sly smile and shrug to Finn before leaving the locker room. Just like that, their rivalry had started.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Also, keep in mind that I have only finished the first 9 episodes. I will finish hopefully by the new year. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IT INTO ONE OF THE FUTURE EPISODES.**


	2. BRITNEYBRITTANY

EPISODE 2: BRITNEY/BRITTANY

"Alright, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Will asked the choir room.

"He discovered America," Brittany said plainly. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Actually, Christopher Cross had a great hit ages ago," Will responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt added.

Will ignored Kurt and continued.

"So, the mission is Adult Contemporary," Will stated as he handed out lyric sheets.

"Mr. Schue, there is a growing Facebook campaign for the New Directions to perform Britney Spears songs," Kurt smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I don't think she's a very good role model," Will replied.

"Yeah, and I don't want to do Britney," Brittany mumbled.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt questioned.

"Because my name is Brittany S. Pierce…. otherwise known as Britney Spears," she answered. "I will never live up to her great name."

"Well, then it's all settled," Will smiled.

"Thanks Brit… thanks a lot," Kurt mentioned sarcastically.

"Leave Brittany alone," Santana scolded.

-GLEE-

"So, that's how I found a way to NOT to Britney. Close call, right?" Will smiled at Emma.

"Yeah. Although, I love Britney. Other than her sense of unclean-ness, in her music videos. I listen to her music, and I would've loved a New Directions cover. But, Cleaner." Emma replied.

"I can't let the kids do Britney, she's all Sex and-" Will started.

"Wow. You are uptight." Emma said under her breath.

"What?" Will asked.

Emma had a face of dread for a moment, hoping he wouldn't hear her. "Carl!" She deflected happily, spotting a man in the doorway. Will turned around to see a muscular man in his late 30's. His hair was black as night and his eyes were chocolatey brown. He had an uncanny resemblance to Uncle Jesse from Full House. Will spotted Emma as she melted away from a simple glance. He worried how his looks compared to his, but quickly pushed the thought away. As he heard Carl's voice he felt worse, his voice even rung with sexiness.

"Just stopped to say, Hi, honey. I was on the way to the gym." He greeted Emma. He lightly kissed her on the lips as his hands caressed her hips. Feeling uncomfortable, Will let out a cough. When Carl turned around he shot him a smile, with his pearl white teeth. "Oh, Hi. You must be Will, I can tell by your curly hair."

As he shook Will's hand he noticed his firm yet muscular grip. "So, uhh, What gym do you go to?" Will asked.

"Lima Fitness." Carl responded, Emma immediately smiled. It seemed everything he did made her smile.

"That's so weird. I just joined that gym the other day. We should work out sometime." Will smiled, shooting Emma a look.

"That would be great. Just not Monday's. I've been trying to talk to classes, hopefully the school will say yes." Carl let out a small adorable giggle.

"No teacher's are saying yes to Carl." Emma said, with a sad yet attracted look.

"Why don't you come speak to the Glee Club?" Will blurted out. "I'm usually tight about Glee Club schedules. But, I guess I can loosen the reigns."

When Will looked at Emma she was still looking wonderstruck at Carl. He shook his head in loss.

In the hallway, Finn was standing at his locker putting up the letterman jacket when Karofsky and Azimio pushed him and snatched his letterman.

"Hey, give me that back. I earned that!" Finn yelled.

"This jacket belongs to people that are actually on the team," Azimio informed.

He and Karofsky each grabbed and ripped it apart. Finn's face grew red in anger.

"Oooo Finny's gonna cry!" Karofsky mocked.

Karofsky and Azimio began to walk away but they turned back when they heard Finn say, "Losers."

"Oh, did you hear that Azimio?" Karofsky asked.

"I sure did. I think we better rip something else off Finn," he replied.

Together they pushed the front of Finn's body onto the lockers.

They launched their arms into Finn's jeans and grabbed his polka-dot green and white boxers and yanked them high on his back.

In less than 10 seconds, they began to stretch and rip all over the place.

Karofsky and Azimio laughed, but Finn just grew more mad. Finn swung his fist, but Azimio dodged it.

"Oh, you want to swing at me? Bring it," Azimio responded, getting in position.

"Sorry to interrupt," Artie said, rolling in between them.

"Whatever, we'll handle this later," Azimio promised, staring at Finn.

"Finn, I just wanted to apologize for getting you kicked off the football team. I hope there are no hard feelings," Artie put out his hand.

Finn barely paid attention as he was still recovering the from the ripping wedgie he had just received. Finn shook back.

Through the doors, Coach Beiste saw everything happen.

-GLEE-

Carl finished his speech to the Glee Club as Will stepped up next to Carl. "Okay, So we've all set up appointments with Dr. Carl?" Will asked, and was responded with nods and emotionless yes's. As the bell rung the entire Glee Club exited the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Thanks Will. I guess you're not as uptight as people say." Carl smiled, patting him on the back.

Will, holding his coffee cup, grew angry and annoyed. He was so sick of being called uptight. As he let out his anger he pressed against the styrofoam cup, pressing the coffee cup too hard, sending the hot liquid all over Carl's too tight jeans.

Carl hissed in pain as he looked for something to wipe the piping hot liquid off with. "I-I'm Sorry." Will appologized. "I have an extra pair of jeans in the closet." Will ran over to the closet pulling a pair of jeans off the rack, When he turned around Carl was holding his jeans, standing in his black plaid boxers. "I'll get these right back to you. Thank you." Carl said slipping on the jeans.

"You're Welcome. You should've closed the door first though. Someone could've seen you." Will explained.

"It's alright, no one did. Plus, It's not like I'm wearing Tighty Whities. Emma and I always joke about how geeky those things are." Carl laughed.

Will had a look of disappointment for a moment, but only a moment. Then, It was time to try and one-up Carl. "Where do you buy you're boxers from? I like the style, All mine are plain colors."

"Boscov's." Carl smiled. "Well, Thanks for these. But, I have an appointment. See you soon, Will."

-GLEE-

Finn and Rachel walked down the hall, holding hands. Rachel could see that Finn seemed somewhat sad.

"What's the matter?" Rachel wondered.

"Nothing… well, how do you feel about me not being on the football team anymore?" Finn asked.

"I'm actually kind of relieved. Glad I don't have to worry about you leaving me for one of the cheerleaders," Rachel answered.

"I just don't feel cool anymore…. wait so you want me to feel bad about myself?" Finn asked.

"No… It's just I want to be the only thing that makes you feel good," Rachel smiled creepily.

Finn looked at his locker confused. "I'm just trying to be honest," Rachel added, noticing his puzzled face.

Santana and Brittany walked by.

"Hey dwarf, did anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls from 'To Catch a Predator'?" Santana mocked.

"Also, I'm more talented than you," Brittany added.

Finn chuckled.

"You could've defended me," Rachel said disappointed.

"Well, they have a point… just trying to be honest," Finn said, walking away.

-GLEE-

"So, the other day Me and Santana were at the dentist. And we had Brittany fantasies. So, I think we should do Brittany." Brittant announced.

"Thank you Brittany!" Kurt smiled. "Mr. Schue, Britney?"

"No." Will refused.

"What? Brittany is Ok with it. Why shouldn't we?" Kurt argued.

"Britney Spears music is a problem." Will defended.

"Our only problem is you being so god damn uptight!" Kurt yelled.

The entire Glee Club went silent and looked at Mr. Schue. His face was frozen, his reaction was unsure. "uh.. Uhhh... Kurt. My. Office. I'll speak to you after Glee Club." Will ordered.

At the end of Glee Club Will entered his office to find Kurt sitting. "Kurt, you need to understand we aren't doing Brittany."

"Why, I mean. We should just do a song. It's not like we're making porn." Kurt said.

"It's all sex." Will replied. "There's no other way to spin her."

"God, pull your wedgie out!" Kurt said rudely.

"Kurt, come here." Will said, motioning them over. "Come here, I guess we won't have to give you detention." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked towards his teacher. Mr. Schue reached behind him, and grasped onto his pink bikini briefs. He gave them one swift yank up, obviously surprising Kurt. He let out a few painful moans as Will continued to tug further and further up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked, feeling the tightness in his ass. "Let go!"

"I will when and only when you promise to stop bugging me about doing Britney!" Will proposed.

After a few more tugs, Kurt broke and blurted out,"Okay! I promise." He felt the pain in his ass, but sent it away as he pulled his pink bikini briefs from his ass. When his underwear was once again in a comfortable position, he strutted from the room.

-GLEE-

Will sat in the dentist chair, staring at the light above hin. He always hated the smell of dentist offices. As he tried not to sniff, he talked to Carl. "So, has Emma gotten better with her OCD?" Carl questioned.

"Yeah. You've done well." Will said, sitting up from the chair. "Thanks for the check-up."

"My pleasure." Carl smiled. "And while I've got you here, I have your jeans."

When Will looked at the jeans Calr had just handed him, he smiled. It was the perfect opportunity for him to showcase his new boxers. Will slipped out of his jeans, standing in only his black plaid boxers, the same Carl had the other day. "Oh, you're gonna put them on now?"

"Yeah, It's not like I'm wearing Tighty Whities." Will said, with a slight smile.

"Actually, I though you did wear Tighty Whities." Carl admitted. "I only made that jab at the tighty whities the other day to make a joke. I didn't think you'd switch because of it."

Will turned red as he pulled the jeans up, all the way. "I... You aren't the reason. Everyone's been telling me I'm uptight. I just wanted to loosen up."

"And Emma said so to you..." Carl started. "You know what, we can let Emma pick either one of us. If you agree to do that, I'll help you loosen up."

"Deal. We just act the way we already do with Emma, if she wants me she has me. She wants you, she has you. It's gonna be hard, but OK." Will agreed.

"Good. Now first to loosen up. Eat Candy." Carl handed him a lollipop. "You remind me of the type of person who would floss inbetween classes. Even I don't do that.

"Thanks." Will grinned, shoving the lollipop in his mouth.

"Second, change something about yourself, but not you."

"I know exactly what I want to change." Will said knowingly.

-GLEE-

"Good luck in there, Rachel," Will said as he left Carl's office.

Rachel followed Mr. Schue's previous movements and proceeded into Carl's chair. After he placed the mask on her face, Rachel began to count backwards and she was soon knocked out.

During her appointment, Rachel began to have a very vivid Britney esque type dream. She was wearing a very sexy schoolgirl uniform, and all the boys wanted her. When she woke up, she knew exactly what to wear for school the next day.

Rachel marched down the hall in short skirt and flirtatiously smiled at the boys she saw.

Finn saw her from across the hall and ran to her with his hoodie.

"What's the matter? You don't like my new look?" Rachel asked.

"It's just that everyone is staring at you," Finn responded.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She objected.

"Well, yeah- wait so why is it ok for you to dress like this? But for me not to be on the football team?" Finn asked.

"You can rejoin the football team… as long as you find out how," Rachel winked and walked off.

"What do you want for her?" Jacob came running to his side.

"Seriously, I'll do anything," he pleaded. "She fascinates me."

"Okay!" Finn sounded annoyed. "How's this?"

Finn reached into the back of his blue jeans and swiftly pulled on the white waistband.

Finn stormed off as he left Jacob to deal with his twisted briefs.

-GLEE-

"What're you doing?" Arite asked Finn as he rolled into the locker room.

"I'm going to go run some laps," Finn answered, putting on his sneakers.

"Finn, I need to get on that team. When I was at the dentist, I had a Britney fantasy. You were in it, and we were unstoppable," Artie insisted.

"I don't know, Arite," Finn replied.

"I just know that if we show what we can do to Coach Beiste, she'd put me on the team," Artie spoke.

"Show me what?" Coach Beiste intruded.

"I wanted you to reconsider putting me on the football team," Artie replied.

"I'm not with him on this one," Finn said quickly.

"Well, you should be. You're both on the team. Practice is in five minutes," She smiled.

Artie and Finn cheered.

Later that day, Finn texted Rachel about his happiness.

She didn't reply.

-GLEE-

Will stood in front of the Glee Club. He could smell Santana's overpowering Pink Brand perfume. When he started speaking they all gave him wondering looks. "So, I've decided it's time to do what you guys really want to do. Britney!"

"We can really do it!" Kurt exclaimed. The room lit up with happiness and joy at the though of doing Britney.

"And I'm doing it with you!" Will exclaimed.

The room stopped it's blabbering. Everyone threw on unflattering and unsure faces. "Wow, he found a way to ruin Britney." Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"Will! Come here!" Sue yelled from the doorway.

"Be right back guys." Will smiled as he made his way over to Sue. "What's up, Sue?"

"I just found Jacob Ben Isreal jerking off to a Britney Spears video in the bathroom." Sue told, crossing her arms.

"And...?" Will asked. "What does this have to do with me."

"Your doing Britney aren't you? I just thought you should know. I will cancel this Britney performance. Have fun with you, your Glee Club and your butt chin." Sue teased, walking away. Will knew Sue would try and destroy this, but she won't. Will wouldn't let her.

-GLEE-

"Where are my football pants?" Finn said to himself as he looked under a bench.

"Um, Finn?" Rachel said as she walked into the boy's locker room.

Finn stood up quickly and turned around.

"Rachel, you can't be in here," He said, putting his hands in front of his jockstrap.

"It's okay, I've seen you this way before," Rachel stated, reminding him of the basketball game last year.

"Oh yeah," Finn said regrettably. "Wait, did you change back into your old clothes?" he asked, putting his hands to his sides.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd make you feel safe and happy," she mentioned.

"Cool, will you help me find my pants?"

"Finn, that isn't everything. I was hoping, you could make me feel happy too… by quitting the football team," She explained.

"What?" Finn said shocked.

"How am I supposed to trust that you won't stray again?" Rachel pressured.

"Look, come here," Finn hugged her. "When I throw that winning pass at our first football game, I'm

going to point to you, and then everyone will know that you're my girlfriend," Finn promised.

"That's very romantic, but I don't know," Rachel responded.

"You can't ask me to choose between you and football," Finn declined.

"Well, I am," Rachel said closing the door behind her.

-GLEE-

The sounds of Toxic rung throughout the school's auditorium. Will's voice and the children's sexy dance moves aroused a few of the students. Before they knew it, they saw a few sexual moves and heard some dirty talking. Then, the whole room erupted with yells and screams. "Oh my god." Sue said to herself. "It's a Britney Spears sex riot."

As Sue watched the performance unfold she knew something had to be done. So, she walked over to the fire alarm, and pulled the fire alarm. Then, she heard the yells and screams and watched as dozens of feet swarmed for the exit. As they did, Jacoob Ben Isreal was even being carried out by his underwear! He was getting a horrendous dragging wedgie. His briefs were pulled up and he was so aroused by the performance, he didn't seem in pain! He was the last of the teenagers to leave.

The next day Will sat awkwardly across from Emma. "Emma I know it was weird. I tried to loosen up for you but..."

"I wanted you to relax. Let the kids do a number, not switch to boxers and go do a Britney Spears song." Emma explained. "You should still be who you are."

"Wait. Wait. You know about the Boxers?" Will asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Carl and I tell eachother everything." Emma smiled.

"That's good. Well, I hope it works out well for you two. See you later Emma." Will bid farewell, as the bell rung.

-GLEE- yours

"So, that was a nice song and all, but why'd you sing to me?" Finn giggled.

"Just wanted to." Rachel smiled. In truth it was because Quinn decided she should back off Finn. Rachel's been trying everything to not lose Finn to her. So, as the rest of the Glee Club clapped for her, she was glad for atleast a little while she and her boyfriend could have a little bit of happiness.

So that night, Will walked into his kitchen and tossed every last pair of boxers in the trash. Emma was right, he should be himself. And Boxers, were not for him.

-GLEE-


	3. Grilled Cheesus

EPISODE 3: GRILLED CHEESUS

"It all started a week ago…" Finn narrated.

FLASHBACK

"I was walking down the hall when suddenly I felt a hand dip into my shorts and grab both pairs of underwear I was wearing," Finn narrated.

"Told you I'd get you back GLEE BOY!" Azimio snarled as he yanked hard on his red and white striped hands boxers, still hiding Finn's Calvin Klein white briefs.

Finn grasped his behind in pain but let out a high pitched gasp when he felt the contents of a strawberry slushy trickle down his butt and down his legs.

"Until the next wedgie, loser," Azimio finished.

A few minutes later, Finn walked into his house still dripping wet. He went into his room and removed his wet clothes. His boxers weren't to bad, but his briefs were pretty soaked along the back.

"And that's when I saw something…. I saw the face of God. Literally. My tighty whities had a pink shape, eyes, mouth, and hair of Jesus," Finn continued his inner monologue.

"Now, I'm on not the most religious guy, but I thought I'd try praying."

Finn laid the pair of briefs on his bed and knelt besides it.

"Dear…. stained tighty whitie lord…. first of all you're super comfortable and stuff but I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor… please let us win our first football game and in return, I'll make sure we pay tribute to you in glee club this week… amen," Finn prayed.

The next day, McKinley won their first football game.

Finn knelt on the field and raised his arms in the air.

"Thank you tighty whitie lord!" Finn thought.

FLASHBACK ENDS

-GLEE-

Kurt smelled the awful smell of grease and iron as he sat in his father's car shop. "So, I was thinking of making Roast Beef for Friday Night Dinner." Burt said, rolling himself from underneath a car.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I can't go."

"What? Why!" Burt exclaimed. "That's our thing."

"Their having a special showing of The Phantom of The Opera. Me and Tina are going." Kurt shrugged. He pulled out his phone, which was chiming throughout the building. "That's Mercedes. See you tonight dad!"

"Kurt!" Burt called. Except Kurt was already gone.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue," Finn said raising his hand. "I have something to say. Some thing happened to me. I can't really get into it, but it's shaken me to my core."

"Oh my gosh, he's coming out," Puck said abruptly.

"Why yes," Finn said quickly. "A man has come into my life recently, and that man is Jesus Christ."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Kurt rolled his eyes. Mercedes and Quinn smiled widely.

"That's even worse!" Puck stated boldly.

"I know there are others in here that dig him too so I thought this week we could pay tribute to him in music," Finn concluded.

Kurt rejected the idea, but Mercedes and Quinn quickly agreed with Finn.

Mr. Schue decided that their lesson was more over spirituality rather than Jesus.

-GLEE- you

Will sat in the teacher's lounge, eating lunch and chatting with Mrs. Kobey. That's when he felt the tap on his shoulder. "Will." Emma said, a hint of sadness and dread hiding within her voice.

"Emma what is it?" Will asked, terrified of her response. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head, but his heart dropped when he heard the response still. Out of all the thoughts, this one didn't even cross his mind.

The next thing he remembered was entering the Choir Room and pulling Kurt aside. He wasn't prepared to tell him that his father had just been hospitalized. Burt had a heart attack.

-GLEE- me

"What up tight whitie lord?" Finn asked as he laid the undies across his bed.

"I need to ask you something…. dating Rachel is great, but she's kind of a prude. And I'm kinda going crazy. Anyway, Rachel's boobs aren't that great but they're still girl boobs and I'd really like to touch them. Amen," Finn finished, folding the pair of briefs neatly and tucking them back into his drawer.

-GLEE-

"So, I had a great idea for a lesson this week." Finn announced. "Religious music. I was thinking we could all sing songs for Burt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No."

"What? I mean, don't you think God could help?" Mercedes asked.

"If he were real." Kurt said, obviously annoyed.

"He is real. Why would you say he isn't?" Mercedes asked again.

"He makes me a certain way and then makes his followers go around saying it's wrong? Even if he were real, I wouldn't like him." Kurt sassed.

"Kurt, How could you say that." Mercedes said.

"Can we please just move onto Rachel's solo?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you, Kurt. The best part of our day is finally here." She squealed.

-GLEE-

"How did you even find out about the lesson?" Will wondered as he sat in Figgins' office with Sue.

"I have cameras EVERYWHERE," Sue declared.

"I'm giving a lesson about spirituality. I don't know what the big deal is," Will complained.

"The big deal is that this is a public school, William and there's a little thing called separation of church and state," Sue explained.

"I'm sorry, Schue, but Sue is correct," Figgins announced.

-GLEE-

"So the other day the weirdest thing happened." Finn wrote in his journal. Rachel told him to keep one, she said it would help him be more emotional. She said that way his ballads would be better. "I was making out with Rachel and guess what happened?! I touched her boob! Grilled Cheesus thank you, for everything you've done! But I did pray for one other thing. Mr. Schue wedgied Kurt, I only know so because Kurt told me. I prayed for Mr. Schue to get a wedgie in return. Since he promised no more wedgies and all."

-GLEE-

"I'm sorry guys, but we can no longer do the lesson," Will stated.

A list of complaints came pouring out of their mouths.

"I hope you're happy Kurt," Santana said rudely.

"I'm having the week of my life actually," Kurt said sadly.

"Guys, back off Kurt. He had every right to speak his mind," Will told.

"That's right," Kurt agreed. "And now I don't have to listen to all you mental patients talk about a God when I know their isn't one," Kurt said, storming out.

-GLEE-

"So, Mr. Schue, Why'd you call me in here?" Kurt questioned, looking at Mr. Schue behind his desk. He hated the way Mr. Schue's office smelled, he was always burning weird candles. It all smelled like apricots and ginger.

"I felt bad about the other day. The whole wedgie thing, It was completely inappropriate." Mr. Schuester apologized.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Is that all?" Kurt smiled, holding his messenger bag against his side.

"I was thinking, It's only fair you return the favor." Mr. Schuster replied. "So, C'mon. I'm wearing my stretchiest pair."

"Umm... Ok..." Kurt started. "Could you sag your pants a little. I don't wanna reach down there..."

"Sure." replied awkwardly. He lowered his jeans to reveal a pair of low rise Hanes briefs.

Kurt jumped for joy almost instantly, well he would've, but he didn't want anyone knowing about his fetish. When Mr. Schue lowered his pants Kurt grew happy. Hleap ants were sagged about halfway down his butt. Just from this he could tell his ass was firm yet round. Kurt gripped his waistband, he liked the material. He gave the material three sharp tugs upwards. His butt was completely out, and it occurred to Kurt that he would look great in a thong. After the material scraped his neck he let go, stopping Mr. Schue's painful moans. "Thanks for that Mr. Schue. I feel better now." Kurt smiled, before trotting out of the office.

"God, he pulls harder than I anticipated." Mr. Schue thought to himself. "Still, I'd rather get one from him than Puck or Finn." Mr. Schue shrugged a he made his way from the office to make a few copies of music sheets.

-GLEE-

Sam was smiling as he walked down the hallway, thinking about his rising popularity and football stardom. It wasn't until he felt the feeling of revenge hit him. His green Boxerbriefs became shown to all, since his jeans had dropped to the floor, well were pulled to the floor. He looked behind him to see a chuckling Finn. "Payback's a bitch!" He giggled. As he did, he walked away leaving the embarrassed blonde laughed at to pull his pants up.

-GLEE-

Dressed in his football uniform, Finn knew he was taking a risk but he didn't care. He pulled out the stained pair of white briefs and laid them on the bench.

"Okay, tighty whitie lord… I don't think I have to tell you how much you rule. You've done everything for me, but I have one more favor to ask. I want to be the quarterback again. Sam's a nice guy, but he's gaining popularity fast, and I want it back," Finn explained.

"What're you doing?" A voice said.

Finn stood up immediately. He became relieved when he saw it was Puck.

"Nothing… just about to change," Finn answered.

Puck looked at him doubtfully.

"So, I pray before I change now. What's the big deal?" Finn asked.

"Are you praying that no one finds out about your tighty whities? Puck asked, pointing to his briefs.

"Uh," Finn was at a loss for words. "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"

"Whatever dude," Puck said dropping his shorts revealing Yu-Gi-Oh! briefs. "You'll feel a lot better when people actually find out about your secret."

Puck put on his pants.

"Oh and by the way, your briefs are stained," Puck pointed.

"Thanks," Finn nodded.

-GLEE-

There were five minutes left in the game, The other teams quarterback threw the ball. As it wizzed through the air, the pigskin landed straight in Sam's hands, interception! When he turned to run, he dodged a tackle from a large muscular player. Well, almost. The man missed the ball, and instead grabbed his pants. As they flew down his whole face shot towards the ground and turned red like a tomato. Due to his jockstrap, his entire ass was shown the crowd. Everyone giggled as Sam reached to pull up his pants. But he fell, and landed straight onto his left arm successfully snapping it. He thought things could have been worse, he could have shown his bikini briefs. Then he thought, atleast then his butt wouldn't be shown to everyone.

-GLEE-

Finn walked into Sam's room, to find the boy sitting at a desk, in only a pair of red bikini briefs. "Hey, I let myself in, is that okay?" Finn asked.

Sam looked over startled, and then he saw Finn. His mood changed from startled to annoyed. "it's not. Leave."

"Just hear me out." Finn started. He then eyed something, it was the flash drive.

"Fine, Just let me go to the bathroom first." Sam said standing up, and walking towards the bathroom. The second Sam closed the door, Finn grabbed the Flash drive.

"I should probably grab some clothes firs-" Sam started. "Oh my god! Give me that back!" Sam lunged at Finn who ran down the steps and outside as quick as possible. Sam hit his casted-arm and ran down the steps. He reached the doorway, and stopped. Finn stood 10 feet away staring. "I own you now. So you're joining Glee Club or this video gets edited to just you, and goes online. And I will post it."

Finn turned and walked away, slipping himself into his car. "Shit, now I have to join Glee Club!"

-GLEE-

"I've been going through a lot this week," Kurt said as he stood in front of the glee club.

"I have to express myself," Kurt continued.

He began to sing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand.'

Throughout his performance, he remembered how his dad grabbed his hand at his mother's funeral and how it helped him be strong. He remembered growing up with his dad. Teaching him how to ride a bike. He even remembered the pretend tea parties his father would attend.

After he finished, Kurt left the room sobbing.

-GLEE-

"I have to confess something," Finn stared into Emma's big brown eyes. "I'm the reason Sam got hurt."

"I asked for a few things this of Emma looked confused.

"No!" Finn rejected. "I have this pair of white br- boxer briefs and they sort of have the face of God on them. Jesus appeared to me on a pair of my underwear and it has special powers! But I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Finn shouted.

"It's okay, it's okay," Emma comforted. "It isn't your fault."

"No, but I pra-"

"There was a 22 year old on the other team on steroids. He's the one who hurt Sam. And the rest of your 'wishes' were probably just coincidence," Emma concluded.

"Wait, so your saying my underwear isn't magical?" Finn asked.

Emma shook her head. Finn pouted.

"You look disappointed," Emma spoke.

"I am… it felt cool to have like a direct line to God," Finn replied.

"Everyone goes through this, Finn," Emma explained.

"Yeah," Finn tried smiling. "I just don't know what to think anymore," Finn said leaving.

-GLEE-

As Kurt sat with his dad he held his hand, feeling his rough skin. "Dad. We've been singing to you in Glee Club. We all want you to wake up. So Dad, Wake up. Or we'll miss Friday Night Dinner. I know I wanted to before, but I miss you. And now I realize I could lose you." Kurt said, fighting the tears. "Dad?" He had felt something. There it was again! He felt his dad squeeze his hand once and then again. He ran out of the hospital room and into the dimmly lit hallway. "Nurse! My dad, I think he just woke up!"

-GLEE-

During the weekend, Finn was home alone. He was just finishing up his chores when he remembered something. He went back into his room and retrieved the stained pair of briefs. He looked at the face of God one last time before he threw them in the washing machine along with the rest of his whites. Finn pressed the start button and the machine began to whirl.


	4. Duets

EPISODE 4: DUETS

"Alright guys, everyone take your seat," Will entered the choir room. "I've got some bad news. Puckerman is in juvie."

"It was only a matter of time," Tina actually spoke.

"And when is he getting out?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Unknown," Will answered.

"He may be the dumbest person on the planet, and that's coming from me," Brittany smiled.

"Guys, how about a little sympathy," Will said over their laughs.

"But Mr. Schue, we need his voice and his bad boy stage presence," Finn complained.

"Guys, this is an opportunity-"

"For what? Making us even worse?" Quinn interjected.

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans!" Will pointed.

Sam came jogging in.

"Hi, my name's Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," Sam smiled, chuckling.

"Oh wow," Santana began. "He has no game."

"Okay! This is gonna be great. You're not going to regret joining Sam," Finn stood up greeting him and guiding him to a seat next to him.

Will then began to explain what a duet was and how it depended on musical chemistry.

"He's definitely on team gay," Kurt thought as he saw Sam sit next to Finn. "No straight boy dyes his hair that color."

"And so, your assignment for the week is to pair up and sing a duet, and to make things more interesting, this will be a a competition," Will announced.

"What does the winner get?" Finn asked, hoping for a an Xbox or something manly.

"The pair will get a free dinner to Breadstix," Will smirked.

The girls quickly became giddy as the guys began to sulk. Will noticed and decided he knew the perfect way to motivate the males.

"Well, I can see the guys aren't so excited," Will spoke. "The guy in the team with the least amount of votes will receive a special punishment from me," Will finished.

"Wait, what's the punishment?" Finn asked.

"I'll think of something," Will winked.

Finn and Kurt gulped. Was Mr. Schue's punishment a wedgie?

-GLEE-

Kurt trotted happily into the lockerroom, knowing Sam was still in there. When he walked in he found Sam slipping on his baby blue T-shirt. His body was muscular and his abs were oh-so present. As Kurt watched them be covered by the T-shirt, Kurt though to himself what a flamboyant color his shirt was. Sam was definately gay. Then the male started to slip his pants off. He was wearing a pair of Dark Gray Boxer-Briefs. They formed nicely to his body. His toned legs complimented his perfect buttocks. Kurt was in awe, best undies he's seen this year. As the boy put his hands on his Boxer-Briefs Waistband. Kurt figured seeing the boy in his underwear secretly was bad enough, he didn't want to sneak a peak at his cajones.

"Sam!" He shouted happily, just before he started to pull off his underwear.

"Woah dude! I didn't think anyone was in here!" San blurted, obviously startled. He rubbed a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Freaked out you're in your underwear in front of other people?" Kurt asked. He smiled and shrugged as he leaned against the lockers.

"No. We're all straight guys here, right?" Sam said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well not me." Kurt shrugged. Sam gave him an awkward expression, that didn't fade until he spoke again. "I'm gay, still a guy."

As Kurt let out a giggle, Sam nodded and gave a bright smile. Was he smiling that he was gay? "Oh, Well I'm okay with that."

"I know." Kurt said under his breath.

"What?"

"Umm, Getting to the reason I'm here. I wanted to know if you wanted to pair up for Glee." Kurt offered.

"Totally. I don't have a partner yet, I was beginning to think no one would ask me. When Santana said I had no game, I thought no one was liking me."

"Everyone likes you. Don't be silly." Kurt complimented. "Well thanks for everything. I'll email you some song choices and my voice. I'm thinking something by Abba or Cyndi Lauper."

Sam gave a confused look as Kurt exited the room joyfully.

-GLEE-

"You can't do this to him," Finn spoke to Kurt as he strutted to cafeteria.

"You're over reacting," Kurt said quietly as he grabbed his plate.

"If Sam sings with you, you're painting a target on his back," Finn explained, still whispering in his ear.

"Once again, your closet homophobia seeps to the surface," Kurt mumbled.

"Don't give me that. I mean, I know I should not have used that word in your basement, but you weren't exactly innocent either. Secretly staring at me when I was changing, stealing my … underwear," Finn whispered intensely.

"You have issues with me being gay. I get it," Kurt responded.

"No, actually I don't. I have issues with the fact that you don't know that no means no," Finn said honestly.

"I just want to sing with him," Kurt retorted.

"Then you don't give a damn about any of us," Finn reminded. "If he sings with you, he'll take so much crap, he'll HAVE to quit glee club…. but it's your call," Finn finished.

-GLEE-

After his confrontation with Kurt, Finn went to go meet Rachel in the choir room to rehearse for the duet competition. They belted out a perfect rendition of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' and right afterward, Finn said, "We're totally going to win this thing."

"I know," Rachel sounded disappointed.

"Don't be sad. Breadstix has these vegan meatballs. They're- they're ok," Finn tried helping.

"I'm not a very nice person," Rachel realized.

"Yeah, but I still like you," Finn smiled as he sat next to her.

"And you. You're so kind and open. It's made me want to be a better person," Rachel started.

"We have to throw the competition," She said abruptly.

"But… I love Breadstix," Finn pouted.

"No, if we want to win Nationals then Sam has to win and build his confidence and popularity in the group," Rachel responded.

"Wait a sec, does that mean we'll come in last? What about the punishment?" Finn remembered.

"Oh, come on. It's Mr. Schue. How bad could it be?" Rachel laughed. Finn remembered the terrible wedgies he had gotten from Mr. Schue.

"I don't know Rach-" Finn began before he felt Rachel's hand on his thigh.

"Come on Finn. For me?" Rachel asked, running her hand further up his leg.

"Um, Okay. Yeah, totally," Finn smiled.

"Great," She said as she patted his leg. "Now we have to figure out how I, Rachel Berry, will lose a singing competition."

-GLEE-

Brittany stood in front of Artie as he put books in his locker. "Hi. Im into you."

"Um... You never talk to me..." Artie trailed off.

"Will you go out with me?" Brittany asked bluntly. "And be my duet partner."

"Why?"

"I wanna wheel you around." Brittany grinned.

"Ok!"

-GLEE-

Finn and Sam were the last two people in the lockerroom. It smelled like sweat from the boys on the football team. "I don't see what the big deal is the dude sent me like 6 mp3's of him singing. Kid sounds like Faith Hill." Sam complained walking to his locker. His red towel draped around his legs and waist, It felt like a fluffy cloud to Sam. He brought his own towels for showering, didn't use the gyms.

"You're going to get beat up, teased and wedgied." Finn said.

"First off, If anyone hits me I'll hit back. Everyone is teased. And I've never even been wedgied. Besides that, Remember what you said when you got me to join?" Sam explained. The two boys reminisced to just a while back.

"So, joining Glee Club won't only keep this video safe. You'll be popular of we win a trophy. Most of the kids here haven't even seen the ocean. Imagine bringing back a first place trophy." Finn smiled.

As the two stopped their remembrance Sam gave him a look. "I said IF we win a trophy." Finn pointed out. Finn looked down as Sam pulled up a pair of Pink Bikini Briefs. "Pink? Isn't that a little... Well, gay?"

"Oh, I see what this is about. You don't like gay people!" Sam analyzed.

"No. I don't have a problem but other people do arou-" Finn started.

"I gave him my word. That count for something. Sam interjected, as he walked out of the room. Now fully dressed, in his briefs, boxer briefs and all his other clothing.

-GLEE-

Sam walked down the hallway. His hands swung with the rest of his body, as he got ready to practice to Kurt. It was then when he felt the red liquid sting his body and drip down his face. Had he just been hit with a slushie? Before you could say that he felt the sting of his boxer-briefs dig deep into his ass, sucking his Bikini Briefs with them. He felt the pain and uncomfort alone for a moment. The stinging wet sensation seeped into his ass and crack as the pain became unbearable. When everything stopped, he saw none other than Azimio and Karofsky.

A minute later he sat with his head in the sink. Quinn helped wash the liquid from his hair and neck. "The blue is the worst. When I dated Puck he got it in his pants, he looked like a creature from Avatar down there." Quinn chuckled. "Wedgied him too, just like you."

"I love Avatar. I must have seen it six times." Sam said, stuck on the avatar topic.

"Great." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Me Biamo Tequa." Sam said, he was replied to, with a very odd look. "That's the Avatars language for You have pretty eyes."

At that moment, the two heard the bathroom door make a bang. Finn walked in, surprised at who he saw. "Quinn!? What are you doing here?"

Sam and Quinn turned. Finn noticed the red stain on Sams face and shirt. He looked awful. "I was helping Sam clean off. You can finish up ." Quinn blushed as she left the room.

"Thanks dude, but I'm cool." Sam said ducking back into the sink.

"First wedgie? I see the red seeped down there?" Finn said. He grabbed the handful of his Pink-now-Red bikini briefs and shook them a little. "You just told me you never got a wedgie before didn't you?"

"And my first sucks." Sam said wiping his hair.

"They get worse." Finn said. "Look on the bright side. That tape of you in your underwear, it's destroyed."

"How? It's in my bag." Sam asked.

Finn tilted his head. "Stole it, Put it in the blender in cooking."

"You only did that because you were on the video." Sam said wiping his face off with toilet paper. "You don't even try to be friends with me." Sam added.

"I want to, I just don't know how to." Finn sighed.

"What does that mean?" Sam interrogated. He turned off the sink to look at him, still looking partly red.

"Well we all have our things. Kurt's the glamorous one, Rachel's the star, Santana's the bitch, Brittanys the dumb one. I'm the confident leader, even though I'm not so confident. But I can see that's also who you are. We're the same, I don't see how we can be friends." Finn confessed.

"That's right, we are the same. You have days where it's go play football and act like Mr. popular or curl up in a ball and die. If your underwear secret ever got out you'd just, curl up and die, like I said. And if you think that's why we can't be friends, then okay. But it also means we can be best friends." Sam explained.

Finn looked at him and grinned. He looked 100% happy with that response. "Then come on, I'll drive you home. No point in taking the bus when you're stained." Finn said, patting him on the back.

-GLEE-

Sam was completely naked as he rubbed the conditioner in his hair. When Kurt strutted in the room he saw the conditioner. Kurts gaydar went off again. Sam washed out the conditioner and opened his eyes. "God!" He yelled, scared at Kurt's sudden appearance.

"We need to talk." Kurt said letting out a deep breath.

"Guys usually don't talk in here..." Sam said covering himself with his hands.

"I'm setting you free." Kurt sighed. "So go find a new partner."

"Wait. Did I do something to offend you?" Sam asked, sounding very confused. "Sorry dude, You seem cool."

"Sam. You didn't offend me. You were loyal, honorable. You're probably the coolest, nicest straight guys I've ever met. So, I cant let you get teased for singing with me." Kurt explained.

"I don't care about the teasing. I don't want to leave you partner less." He responded.

"It's okay. And by the way, they make conditioner for color treated hair." Kurt called walking away.

"I don't dye my hair!" Sam shouted, chuckling afterwards. He heard the iotter patter of the shower water splattering against the ground. As he turned the shower off he realized he knew who his new partner would be.

-GLEE-

Sam brought Quinn Into the science room. "That's Venus, planet of love." he smiled. He pointed up to a planet hanging from the ceiling. He looked at Quinn observing the planet.

"Actually... That's Mars, planet of war. Now please tell me you aren't flirting." Quinn retorted.

"Will you please be my partner?" Sam asked, getting down on one knee.

Quinn chuckled, and then she got a whiff of Sams cologne. It smelled like a citrus waterfall. "Deal. But only because the other good partners are taken."

-GLEE-

Will and Carl were in the Gym lockerroom, getting ready to exercise. They finally made their plans to go together. No one else was in the locker room at the time. Only the boys. So when Will looked up, he let out a gasp. He looked at Carl, standing in only his underwear. It wasn't normal underwear. He had on a neon orange thong. His amazingly round, but not toned butt was revealed.

"What?" Carl asked. Then he looked down. "The thong?"

"Yeah." Will said, still surprised.

"I wear these while I work out." Carl lied. "And Emma likes these."

Will smiled, looks like he'd be thong shopping.

-GLEE-

"Oooohhoo yeah yee… just like that," Artie demonstrated.

Brittany mimicked him but it was a bit off pitch.

"You know what, I can't do this," Artie said as he started to wheel himself out the room.

"Wait, why?" Brittany stepped in front of him.

"Because I thought I was over someone, but I'm not," Artie stated.

"I know how you can get over someone," Brittany whispered as she carried over to her bed and kissed him.

"Am I about to lose my virginity?" Artie asked quietly.

Brittany removed Artie's pants leaving him in his white y-front Jockey briefs.

"Yes," she replied to his question.

-GLEE-

Over the past week, Finn and Rachel had thrown around several ideas of how they would lose, but they finally decided on singing an offensive song. They dressed up for their performance as a young catholic girl and a preacher. Their song was about making a baby.

"That was really rude," Sam said bluntly.

"I seriously want to punch both of you," Quinn said confused.

"I have to agree. It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was really inappropriate. I'm very disappointed," Will stood.

"What?" Rachel acted surprised. "I'm-we're shocked!"

"Completely shocked!" Finn agreed as they took their seats.

Will looked at them confused.

"Um, alright. Who's next?" Will stated.

Sam and Quinn got up. They performed 'Lucky', a song about being in love with your best friend.

"Alright, now it's time to vote," Will announced.

Everyone voted on a piece of paper and Will tallied the votes.

"We have a winner…. and a loser," Will declared.

"The winner of the free dinner to Breadstix is Quinn and Sam!" Will smiled as they came to retrieve their prize.

"And the losers are Finn and Rachel," Will nodded.

Finn gulped.

-GLEE-

Quinn fiddled with a breadstick as she say in Breadstix. The entire room smelled of garlic sprinkled bread, and she loved it. "You know I hear they only buy these frozen and heat these up?"

"First time here, they don't have these in the south." Sam pointed out.

"I thought you were LA. You look like a surfer." Quinn bit a Breadstick.

"No. Tennessee, I moved school and wanted people to think I looked cool. And then I lied. I almost got away with it too, but Kurt and his Sixth Sense." Sam explained vaguely.

"Oh my god." Quinn smirked. "You are gay?"

Sam looked at her oddly. He gave a smirk and shook his head. "What? No. I dyed my hair. Why do people think I am gay?"

"Just a few. But, when people see us holding hands tomorrow. They won't." Quinn smiled.

"Holding hands?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. This is our first date."

-GLEE-

The next day, Finn was told to meet Mr. Schue in his office after school to receive his punishment.

Dressed in his red shorts and McKinley shirt to work out, Finn walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Finn sounded nervous.

"Oh, hey Finn. Close the door behind you," Will instructed.

Finn obeyed and then asked, "So, what's my punishment?"

Will laughed. "Finn, did you really have to ask?"

Finn half-smiled.

"Alright, turn around over here and bend over the desk slightly," Will ordered.

"But Mr. Schue, what about our deal?" Finn tried.

"That deal was for you not to give any wedgies to me. It didn't say anything about me giving them to you," Will reminded.

Finn gritted his teeth and began to sweat lightly. Finn began to get in position. Finn didn't like receiving wedgies from anyone, but it was different with Mr. Schue. He was one of the first people to know Finn's secret. He felt extremely vulnerable with him.

Finn put his hands on the desk and leaned over. He felt one his hands pick up the back of his shirt to get a better view of his undies. Will saw Finn was wearing a pair of yellow boxers and a white Calvin Klein waistband underneath. Will placed both his hands on Finn's white waistband. He had an excellent grip as Finn was doing this voluntarily.

"You ready?" Will asked.

Finn nodded his head as he shut his eyes tight in preparation.

Slowly, Will began to pull up on the boy's briefs, inching the waistband higher and higher. The white fabric had barely entered Finn's butt when he heard and felt the slapping on the waistband on his back.

Finn opened and looked over his shoulder.

"Was that it?" Finn asked in disbelief.

Will smiled and nodded.

"But why?" Finn asked.

"I know you threw the duet competition," Will explained.

"But how?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Rachel would've never sang that song in that way. You also never would've voted for them unless you wanted to lose. And so with that, I decided that you didn't really deserve this punishment," Will smirked.

Finn chuckled.

"But don't think you'll get so lucky next time," Will laughed.

Finn laughed. "Well, then I'll get you back next semester when the deal expires."

Finn turned to leave.

"Wait Finn, I noticed that you're still wearing boxers over your briefs," Will began.

"Yeah," Finn responded. "I just have to Mr. Schue. I can't be as cool or as confident as you yet. I'm not ready."

Will nodded. "I understand. Just know that it won't be easier later. It's better to be yourself sooner than later," Will advised.

Finn nodded as he left the office.

Will watched him walk down the hall and giggled when he saw Finn pick the small wedgie he had just gotten.


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

EPISODE 5: THE ROCKY HORROR GLEE SHOW

"It all started a week ago," Will thought as he plucked his wedgie deep within his crack.

"Emma, your crust is on your sandwich. You never forget to take it off," Will noticed.

"Oh wow, I must've forgotten. Carl and I had the most amazing weekend. We went to go see Rocky Horror at the theatre," Emma smiled.

"But isn't that place disgusting?" Will asked.

"Yes. But we were having so much fun that I didn't care," Emma laughed.

Will began to grow jealous. He had a find a way to reconnect with Emma. That's it!

"You know, it's sooooo funny that you love Rocky Horror because I love it too. In fact, I chose that for this year's school musical," Will invented.

"Oh you did? Isn't that a little inappropriate?" Emma wondered.

"I'll just make some edits," Will brushed off.

-GLEE-

"I have no idea what's going on in this script and it's not in a cool inception kind of way," Finn admitted as he read lines with Rachel in the auditorum.

"Just try okay," Rachel tried comforting Finn. "So then they take off our wet clothes, and we do the rest of the scene in our underwear."

"Wait…." Finn eyeing the script, "I'm in my tighty whities?"

"Yeah," Rachel responded.

"But, I can't be on stage in front of the whole school in my tighty whities," Finn panicked. "They'll be able to see my whole business," Finn directed at his crotch.

"Come on, it'll be just like changing in the locker room," Rachel suggested.

"I wear boxers over my briefs," Finn reminded. "And I know I'm a big athlete and it's not manly or anything, but I'm kind of insecure about the way I look," Finn said shyly.

"Come on. You just have a different body type," Rachel explained. "I don't look like Brittany or Santana, but you still think I'm hot, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Finn answered.

"Then you're just gonna trust me when I say you're the hottest guy in school and you look great in your tighty whities," Rachel supported, hugging him.

Finn smiled back, but he still didn't feel completely at ease.

-GLEE-

"Damn it Janet. Guys, Sue wants to talk to me. I trust you to practice. Rachel, keep everything in line." Will said, exiting the room.

"I can't wait till we see Finns man-boobs." Santana laughed fiercely. Her laugh was smug, and Finn looked at her annoyed.

"W-What?" I said. I could say anything else. Santana hit Finn in m  
His most vulnerable place, aka his appearance.

"You ate a sloppy joe for lunch. You can get away with that, you're going to jiggle." Brittany said. Santana responded with a high five and a squeal-like laugh.

"That's incredibly rude." Rachel said, defending me.

"Maybe if you had a body like Trouty Mouth's I wouldn't. Well other than the mouth... And face." Santana said, poking at Sam, and sounding bitchy.

Sam grew red. He was sick of the mouth jokes. And he was sick of everyone beating upon each other because of their appearance. So he spoke up. "Why does it matter? Finns body is fine. Not perfect, but who's is?" He immediately saw Santana's bitchy exterior fade to a different one. It wasnt anything. Just, a blank face, Atleast he shut her up, he thought.

Finn looked at him as if to thank him. He didn't care if he was thanked. Finn and him had declared a friendship, and it seemed like it could work. So if he could work on keeping a friend and put Santana in her place, he'd go for it.

"Okay. So, me and Finn will perform." Rachel squealed, as she started the band.

When the song finished Will entered with an odd face. "What's wrong?" Artie asked.

"Sue's working on Rocky Horror with us..." He trailed off.

-GLEE-

"Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a sec?" Will asked, passing by her office.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" She responded.

"Listen, I'd hate to overstep my boundaries, but I need someone to find all these costumes and no one knows Rock Horror better than you," Will stated.

"Yes!" Emma squeaked. "I'll do it!"

Will smiled, "Great."

-GLEE-you

Carl had just performed 'Saturday Night.' He killed it too, even Emma thought so. So as Will looked at him he plastered on a smile. "We found our Eddie." he said weakly.

"No. I cut Eddie in my rewrites." Sue said gawking at Carl.

"Play Frank N' Furter. You could do it." Will suggested.

Carl threw his hands up and shook his head. Sure he wore a thong at the gym that one day, but he didn't wear dresses. So he came up with the best excuse he could. "No. That would require me to dance up on the students. It's in inappropriate."

"We still need a Frank N' Furter, though." Will said sitting in his chair.

"Actually Mr. Schue. I want to do it. When I was in Juvie I realized one day I could spend my entire life there. So I figure, I want to do a lead before then." Puck stepped up. The entire glee club clapped for him. Maybe he'd wear a dress and high heels, but he could even make that manly.

"Hello Frank N' Furter." Will smiled, high diving his student.

-GLEE-you

During every musical there is one thing that happens, dress rehearsal. There weren't enough dressing rooms for everyone, so being the newbie, Sam had to share. So Puck stepped up, hoping he'd look like a gentleman.

Sam was a little uncomfortable getting changed in the same room as Puck. Even in the lockerroom he waited until everyone was gone. Mostly because of the teasing about his bikini briefs at his old school. He wasn't sure if Puck would tease him or not, no matter the answer he wouldn't let him know. So he slipped both pairs off simultaneously. Standing completely naked, he picked up the gold mankini and held it in the air. "God this looks really small!" he mumbled.

"What?" Puck asked as he turned around. He looked at Sam's glutes and his buttocks, both as toned as muscular as a high schooler could have. Puck looked away in an instant. "Dude!"

"I told you to turn around when I said so!" Sam said as he slipped the mankini on. He felt as if he was wearing his bikini briefs, but smaller. "Do these look small, I feel uncomfortable in these. I'm afraid I might show of some nuttage..."

Puck cocked his head and let out a slight laugh. "I'd be afraid of showing off some buttage." Sam chuckled along as he saw Puck strip to his Luigi Briefs. "I could be wearing that, it could be more embarrassing."

"At least mine don't ride up." Puck said.

He was hinting at something, but he wasn't quite sure what. He was thinking a wedgie, and he would be proven right. "What?" he asked.

"Wedgie!" Puck yelled. He grabbed the tight golden material and pulled it up. Sam knew in that moment Finn was right, every wedgie just gets worse than the last. He felt the intense pain of the squeezing and tightness in his ass. It was more intense than before. "Stop! Please!" Sam begged. Next he felt the material crush his manhood in the most unpleasant way. He held his ands to his groin, and finally Puck let go. He pulled out the wedgie, and it was a challenge due to the tightness of the material.

He glared at Puck laughing in only his Luigi Briefs. He looked smug, and Sa did want revenge for him starting the whole 'Trouty Mouth' thing. So, he decided to grab onto the white waistband, and a bit of the green fabric underneath.

Puck let out a sharp moan as he felt the same pain Sam just endured. After about 7 tugs, the material scraped his neck. And now he could see his butt. He wasn't looking through, he was busy laughing at the wedgie. When he let go he felt as if he was going to get hit, but only for a moment.

Puck began to chuckle. Sams eyebrows raised high when he heard this. "Dude. At first I thought you were gonna get pissed. That wedgie was playful, sometimes I do it to  
My friends and they get mad. You are cooler than I thought." Puck explained. "Now, I gotta get on my dress."

Sam chuckled, and he ended up chuckling harder when he saw Puck in the outfit. Picks tan, an muscular legs sat atop a pair of red heels. His thighs were met by a skimpy black dress. It had puffy sleeves, and was made of leather. He looked like a true transvestite. His red lips stood out on his face, and his eyeshadow looked so un-natural.

"So, how do I look as a girl?" Puck asked.

Through his laughter he spoke. "Beautiful." Obviously he wasn't serious, but Puck knew. So Sam then started a friendship with yet another Glee guy.

"Hey, why don't you share your concerns about the outfit with Miss Pillsbury?" Puck asked.

And he did.

-GLEE-

Sam walked into Mr. Schue's office, as instructed. It was weird, it smelled like apricots. When he sat down in the chair he wondered if he was in trouble. Then he realized Mr. Schue was probably just giving him his updated Rocky costume.

"Sam. Thanks for coming. I like you're shirt, Where's it from?" Will greeted.

"Please don't fire me from Rocky." Sam blurted.

Will looked surprised, his eyes widened and he squinted afterwards. "Excuse me? How did you know-"

"When someone talks formally and compliments you, there is some bad news." Sam said scratching his shoulder. "And I don't think anything bad has happened besides this."

"Oh." Will coughed.

"But don't fire me. Is it because those demands about the costume?" Sam begged. "I don't want to be the only one not in the musical. It'll look like I'm letting the club down."

"You can double up on Riff-Raff. Go alongside Kurt." Will pointed out. "And I'm playing Rocky."

Sam looked down in disappointment. He twiddled his thumbs and fiddled with his zipper, until he spoke again. "Well thanks Mr. Schue. You'll make a good Rocky. Since I'm obviously not."

"Sam. That role is very risqué. I don't think a student should have it. Imagine if your parents came. And saw you running around in that. Wouldn't you be embarrassed? You were doing so excellent I wasnt going to take you off. Emma and Sue convinced me." Will persuaded even though he had lied a little. Sam gave a look of dis-assurance for a moment. Then it faded.

"You're right Mr. Schue. My parents do plan on coming..." Sam said. "Can you just tell everyone you took the role away? I don't want to look like I quit and let everyone down. I'm new and don't want to disappoint people I'm trying to make friends with."

"Sure, Sam." Will said. Then he watched as Sam disappeared down the hallway.

-GLEE-

"Hey Will, I got your note that you wanted to see me?" Emma asked, walking into the empty classroom.

"Yeah, there's a problem with the show. Some of these parts are too adult for kids to play," Will began.

As Will and Emma continued to speak, Finn and Puck began to talk outside the class watching them through the window.

"Tell me again why we followed Mr. Schue over here?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm a total sex shark dude. I can smell when people want each other," Puck replied. "Look!"

"So, if Sam's not playing Rocky, who will?" Emma wondered.

"I guess I have to," Will chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" Emma sounded shocked.

"I figured if Carl can play Eddie then I can play Rocky," Will spoke.

"Umm, okay," Emma said confused.

"But I need your help on a couple of things," Will brought up. "Help me with Touch-a-Touch-Me and I need to make sure that the costume I'm wearing fits okay."

"The costume you're wearing?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, just do it all together to save time," Will stated as he pressed play on the CD player.

The music began to play.

I was feeling done in, couldn't win

Emma began as she took a few steps towards Will. Will sat back on the desk.

I'd only ever kissed before.

"Wait, dude…does that mean she's-"

"Duh bro," Puck cut him off.

I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating

Emma laid her hand on Will's vest covered chest.

It only leads to trouble and bad fretting

Emma walked away, leaving Will breathless.

Now all I want to know is how to go

Will turned his head as he saw Emma begin to unbutton her sweater.

I've tasted blood and I want more

Emma sang as she threw her sweater and ruffled her hair.  
More, More, More  
Finn and Puck followed.

I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
Emma sang as she pushed her own body onto Will's and then separated.

I've got an itch to scratch, Emma sang into Will's ear, clawing his right pec.

I need assistance, Emma put her back to Will's front.

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, Emma gasped as she grabbed Will's hands and laid them across her body

I wanna be dirty, Emma smiled as she lowered body slowly, grinding it against Will's lower half. Will's eyes traveled to back of his skull, and his jaw dropped.

Thrill me chill me fulfil me, Emma stood up quickly. Faced Will and began to push him back a few steps. Completely in control.

Creature of the night. Emma looked at him lustfully. Will gulped.

Then if anything shows, Emma sang as she neared Will's face

while you pose, Will closed his eyes for a kiss, but Emma removed his black silky vest.

I'll oil you up, Emma sang, behind Will, wrapping her arms around Will's tight framed chest.

and rub you down, Emma grunted as she dug her nails into Will's white button up shirt and completely ripping it off, leaving him in his shoes, tight dark blue jeans, and a black skinny tie to accommodate his bulging muscular body.

Down, Down, Down.  
The boys watched secretively in astonishment.

And that's just one small fraction, Emma continued as she yanked him around by tie.

of the main attraction, Emma sang as she pushed his back towards the window.

Oh!  
Puck sang diving out of the way.

You need a friendly man, Emma moaned as she rubbed her hands up and down Will's abs.

Woah!  
Finn sang in shock as he hid behind the bushes.

and I need action... Emma sang as she moved her hands to Will's belt buckle and began to undo it.

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, Emma seduced, springing his pants open.

I wanna be dirty, Emma closed her eyes as she began to dip her hands into Schuester's jeans.

Thrill me chill me fulfil me, Emma said pinched his butt cheek and brought her hands back the waistband of Will's jeans.

Creature of the night. Emma finished by yanking Will's jeans down to his ankles.

Emma, Finn, and Puck's jaw all dropped in the same moment.

Pressed up against the window was Will Schuester's bare ass, with a golden string placed neatly between his cheeks.

Finn and Puck could not believe their eyes.

And Emma was at eye level with Will's crotch.

"So…. How does it fit?" Will asked, cockily.

"Uhh, fine. I guess?" Emma sounded speechless. "I, uh, have to go," Emma quickly ran out.

"Wait, Emma!" Will tried, but it was no use.

As Will watched Emma run down the hall, he heard slight laughs and chuckles from behind him. Will turned to see both Finn and Puck. Will began to grow red.

"Nice ass, Schuester!" Puck pointed.

Will looked down and covered himself. He quickly bent over and picked up his jeans, but by the time they were up, Finn and Puck had taken off running and laughing.

-GLEE- mine

"Where have you been? You're late," Finn asked Sam in the weight room.

"Sorry, I spaced. I'm not playing Rocky anymore," Sam mentioned.

"You're kidding, who is?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Schue," Sam answered.

"That explains the thong," Finn muttered.

"What?" Sam wondered.

"Nothing, go ahead with your story," Finn stated.

"I shouldn't have made all of those demands about my costume," Sam reminded himself.

"Wait… since I said I'm uncomfortable about the tighty whities, does that mean I'm going to be replaced?" Finn worried.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Sam explained. "Brad is totally cool with being uncool," Sam stated.

"Yeah, I'm totally not there," Finn responded.

"Dude, just be you and the sexy will flow through," Sam advised.

"Yeah…. You're right. I don't need to hide behind my muscles like you do," Finn said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam wondered.

"To show everyone how hot and sexy I am," Finn said confidently.

-GLEE-

"Janet!" Will acted, as he put on Finn's glasses.

"Brad!" Rachel yelped.

"William, can I get your help with something please?" Figgins interrupted as he walked into the auditorium.

Will nodded as he accompanied Figgins down the hall. It was 4:30 on a Friday and everyone had already gone home.

"I was just on my way out when I saw this," Figgins explained as he turned the corner.

Will gasped at what he saw. "Finn, how did this happen?"

"Well… I kinda walked down the hall in my rocky horror costume," Finn answered remembering.

"Alright, I can do this," Finn thought as he removed his shirt and shorts, leaving himself in his blue boxer shorts.

Finn eyed himself in the bathroom mirror as he dug his thumbs underneath the waistband.

He took a deep breath as he pantsed himself revealing his Calvin Klein white briefs.

Finn put on his sneakers and Brad Major's dorky glasses as a finishing touch.

He took a few a steps and walked out the door.

Smiling, Finn marched confidently down the hall.

In a matter of seconds, the hallway became quiet as people began to notice his state of dress. Finn began to sweat as he saw all eyes glued on him and heard whispers arise from the crowd. He even saw a couple of cheerios begin to giggle.

"This was a bad idea," Finn thought. Finn quickly turned around to go back to the locker room, but ran into two big guys. It was Azimio and Karofsky.

"Woah! Nice panties, baby huey!" Azimio teased.

"Hey, my grandpa Murray called, he wants his tighty whities back!" Karofsky joined in.

"It's just a costume for the play," Finn tried explaining.

"Oh, just a costume? Well, how about we help you get into character?" Azimio popped his knuckles.

"And how are we going to do that?" Karofsky played along.

"Well, he's playing a nerd who wears tighty whities, right?" Azimio chuckled.

"No guys. Please don't. Not in front of everyone," Finn asked.

"It's wedgie time!" Azimio and Karofsky yelled simultaneously as they attacked.

Finn tried to run, but they already grabbed the sides of Finn's briefs. The bullies quickly yanked on Finn's waistband, causing his briefs to turn straight up into his ass.

Finn grimaced as he heard the gasps coming from the crowd. He knew everyone could see his butt by now.

Karofsky and Azimio began to pull even harder. Finn whimpered in pain. His Calvin Klein waistband was nearly at the top of his head.

"He's too damn tall," Karofsky complained as he pulled.  
Azimio took action by placing his hand on Finn's head and pushing it down making it possible for them to attach his underwear over his forehead.

In a quick snap, Finn was blinded by his white briefs as they covered his eyes.

The crowd roared in laughter as Finn walked around like some deranged zombie.

Finn placed his hands on his crotch. He knew he had to be showing a lot of skin, and he didn't want anything slipping out of his briefs.

Azimio and Karofsky gave each other high fives, but they weren't done yet. They grabbed Finn and hoisted him and hung him on an open locker.

Finn was glad his underwear was covering most of his face as he heard dozens of camera phones taking pictures.

In less than 10 minutes, the crowd had dispersed to go home and left him there.

"Please rip," Finn thought.

"So, yeah. That's what happened," Finn stated, still hanging by his Calvin Klein briefs.

"I tried getting him down, but I am not tall enough," Figgins explained.

"Thanks Principal Figgins, I've got it from here," Will stated.

Principal Figgins nodded and made his way out the door.

"Alright, so how should I go about this?" Will asked, examining his atomic hanging wedgie in great detail.

"Get me down first, and then, we can get my underwear off my head.

Will listened and picked up Finn by his waist, unhooking him from the locker. Finn let out a sigh of relief. He felt Mr. Schue's finger curl underneath the lingering waistband and pull up, relieving the burned pressure on Finn's forehead.

There had been so many times when Mr. Schues hands had been on Finn's underwear, but this was the first time, he wasn't being wedgied by him. He was actually doing the opposite. It felt strange.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn stated as he began to adjust his seriously twisted and stretched briefs.

Will looked at Finn's red face, an upside down Calvin Klein imprinted among it and he couldn't help feel bad. This was his fault. He was the one who gave Finn this part. He wanted to help Finn with his problem… not make it bigger.

"Finn, I am so sorry," Will began.

"It's okay, Mr. Schue. People didn't know they were actually my briefs. They thought it was a part of the costume," Finn responded.

"Although, this is still pretty humiliating," Finn continued.

"Tell me about it. I wore a thong in front of Emma, remember?"

"Oh yeah, did you, um switch to those full time now or what?" Finn asked.

"No, I already got rid of them," Will lied, still wearing them. Will was hoping they would still work on Emma if she saw them again.

"Yeah, but next week, I definitely can't take any chances with this incident. No more briefsforme for awhile," Finn explained.

"Finn… why not just wear your briefs? People saw you in them today. Hell, people practically saw you out of them. Isn't the worst already over?" Will questioned.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but I can't. Right now, I'm known as the quarterback who got wedgied in the hallway in his tighty whitey costume. If I start wearing briefs publically, I won't be that guy anymore. I'll just be the loser who wears tighty whities…. And I can't and won't let that happen. There's still hope for me," Finn replied, walking away towards the locker room.

-GLEE-

Carl walked up to Will, who was the last one on the stage. "Hey Schuester, you messing with my woman?" He yelled.

Had he found out about the Toucha Toucha Touch Me thing? He thought he should just start apologizing, then figured he would play it cool.

"What?" He asked.

"Me and Emma tell each other everything. It helps is be intimate. That's how I found out you wore that thong!" Carl shouted. "That one you still are. Emma hated it."

Will looked down, he bore only his gold thong, then back up at Carl. "You told me she was into these?"

"I lied! I knew you'd go after her. It was a test!" Carl explained. "And you failed. It's punishment time!"

Will looked skeptical for a moment until he felt Carl's hand latch around the top of the thong and pull up. Will groaned as he felt the thong dig into his crack and tighten against his waist. By the time Carl let go he had reached it up to his shoulder. Then by the time he pulled his wedgie out (which came right back since he was wearing a thong.) Carl was gone.

"God," He thought. "He's devious."

-GLEE-

"Are you sure you want to cancel the whole show?" Emma asked.

"I should've never tried to put it on in the first place. The reality is, I only did all of this to get closer to you," Will stated.

Emma nodded. "I guess love can make you do some crazy things," Emma mentioned.  
Will chuckled. "I'm sorry, Emma. I promise never to abuse our friendship like that again."

"Thank you, Will," she replied getting up.

"Now, what did you end up teaching the kids this week?" Emma wondered.

"Speaking of that, I better go do that," Will laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Will walked into the choir room.

"Guys, I've had the entire weekend to think about it, and I've decided to cancel the musical," Will began.

"Rocky horror isn't just about pushing boundaries or being rebellious, it's about being an outcast. We are all outcasts. And we all truly relate to this show. We were all or…. still are insecure about something. It's time to let it go. It's time to be yourself and not care about what anyone else thinks of you," Will continued.

"Let's get into costume and show ourselves… that it's okay to be who we are," Will finished.

Everyone smiled as Will let out a tear.

Everyone was backstage preparing for the time warp when Kurt took off his costume.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Finn asked as he saw Kurt in his pink bikini briefs.

"Mr. Schue said to be proud of who we are Finn. This is who I am!" Kurt exclaimed.

Kurt ran out onto the stage and began to sing.

It's astounding…. Time is fleeting…. Madness takes it's toll.

"Kurt's got a point dude," Puck said strutting past him in his blue and yellow batman briefs. "Seriously, you pantsing me at Sectionals may have been one of the best things to ever happen to me," Puck laughed as he ran out to join Kurt on stage.

As the music continued, Finn began to think. "Kurt and Puck are all confortable with themselves. Why can't I?"

He looked out on the stage and saw everyone singing and dancing in their underwear. Sam wasn't in his bikini briefs, but Finn understood why. Sam had just been through extreme teasing at his old school. He wasn't ready yet. And that's when he realized something. Sam wasn't ready, but he was.

Mr. Schue was right. It's about being yourself. Finn raced to get his clothes off.

"I've got to keep control," Kurt sang.

"I remember!" Finn burst out in his classic hanes white briefs. "Doing the time warp!"

Will watched in amazement. He couldn't believe it.

He had never been prouder than he had at that moment.


	6. Never Been Kissed

Episode 6: Never Been Kissed

Sam walked over with Finn in the locker room. Sam hopped out of his clothes, and left himself only in his red FTL boxer-briefs, which formed I his body, leaving his brief lines visible. Not that anyone noticed.

"You sure about coming out about the tighty whities." Sam joined Finn in the neighboring ice bath.

"No, I mean, yeah." Finn explained. "I mean, I'm keeping this huge secret or I'm getting bullied. I guess this is how Kurt felt. Plus, Rachel gave me this huge make out session, she said it was celebratory."

"Did she put out?" Sam giggled, while remaining completely serious.

"Nah Dude. Has Quinn?"

"Not after the whole pregnancy thing." Sam shrugged. "You know how did we manage to find the two girls in High school who won't put out? I mean, It's too hard to fight anyway... Down there."

"I usually remind myself of when I almost killed someone with a car." Finn giggled, running his fingers through his face.

"I've never actually almost killed anyone..."

"You need you're own cool down... like that!" Finn pointed to the Bieste, who was picking her wedgie. "You ever notice how when she gets angry her underpants go straight up her butt?"

"I think I found my cool down!" Sam exclaimed, fist bumping Finn.

-GLEE-

"I take it we have a lot of sweater trends to cover this season," Tina actually spoke as she walked with Kurt down the hall.

Suddenly, Kurt slammed the locker as Karofsky pushed him straight into it. Karofsky slipped his hand into Kurt's tight black skinny jeans and grasped his purple bikini briefs, giving them a quick tug.

Kurt didn't respond as Karofsky walked off.

They continued their walk into the choir room.

"Alright guys. Let's get down to business," Will announced.

"I have here our competition list for sectionals. First up, an all male acapella group from Dalton Academy. The Warblers. And the Hipsters…" Will ended. "Since it always gets us pumped for Sectionals, I figured this week could be our second annual boys vs. girls competition."

Everyone smiled. Then, Finn remembered something.

"Wait, are the losers being punished?" Finn asked, referring to the duets competition he had lost.

"Not this time," Will answered. "I think you guys will have to face a lot of problems on your own this week."

-GLEE-

Finn was standing at his locker when suddenly a fro popped out of nowhere.

"Well, hello there Finn Hudson," Jacob began as his film crew stood behind him. "Um, hi," Finn replied, closing his locker.

"So Finn, tell us. How does it feel to be the most talked about person in the whole school?" Jacob interviewed.

"Ummm, wait people are talking about me?" Finn wondered.

"Yes, everyone wants to know how you feel regarding your… incident last week?" Jacob asked.

"Oh that," Finn slightly blushed. "I'm okay. Speaking of that, could you take down those photos you have of me hanging off your blog? There was a lot more bare skin than I anticipated," Finn finished.

"Finn, everyone's talking about the tighty whities you were sporting in the hallway," Jacob changed the subject.

"They are?" Finn asked confused.

"Yes Finn. What I find weird is that Brad Majors would be wearing Calvin Klein low rise briefs when Brad was seen in the movie wearing baggy full cut jockeys," Jacob contemplated.

Suddenly, Will walked out in the hall and saw the interview. Finn made eye contact with him and smiled.

"That's because the Calvin Klein briefs weren't Brad's…. they were mine," Finn admitted.

Jacob's jaw dropped. "Did you hear that folks? Finn Hudson has officially declared himself as a briefs man."

"I'm sorry, but why is it so important? It's just underwear," Finn questioned.

"Because it's YOUR underwear, Finn. You're practically a celebrity at this school. People care," Jacob answered. "How about showing a little for all of your fans?"

"What? No," Finn blushed, as he started to take a few steps back.

"How about we help you out with that?" Azimio asked as he put his arm around Finn's neck.

"Yeah, let's help out," Karofsky mimicked Azimio.

"Wait, what?" Finn said, confused.

Both boys then crouched to their knees and grabbed a side of Finn's jeans and yanked them down past his knees.

Finn froze as his pants stayed at his ankles. There were no boxers to protect Finn anymore. He stood there in his small navy polo, his new letterman, and his plain hanes white briefs.

"Check out those tighty whit- " Jacob was cut off by Will.

"That's enough, Jacob," Will stated as he stood between Finn and the camera.

Jacob nodded and left.

Will turned around to face Finn.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, pull up your pants." Will reminded.

"Oh right," Finn replied as he shrugged up his blue jeans.

-GLEE-

FINN

So I was standing at my locker, when I felt the all to familiar breeze on my legs and thighs. I has gotten pantsed for the sixth time today. So, I kept my cool and pulled my pants up, they were pulled right back down though.

So, as I pulled them up again, I turned around. "Cool guys! Just leave me alone alright! It's underwear, not that big of a deal." I screamed to the entire hallway.

"Yeah, girls underwear!" Someone called back. I grunted in annoyance before slamming my locker.

SAM

While I was just standing around, waiting for Glee Club to start, when I saw Karofsky run by Finn, pantsing Him in the process. Finn rolled his eyes. He felt bad letting Finn take all the bullying. But he dreaded the fact that one day, he could end up like Finn, getting pantsed twice in a row. By now, Finn had slammed his locker shut and ran. Walking Into the choir room, I shook my head at everyone, they were ass holes.

WILL

I was walking towards the choir room, with. Bunch of papers in my hand, thats when I saw Finn standing alone in the hallway. "Finn, shouldn't you be in Glee right now?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Schue. I'll be there in a minute." Finn said quietly.

"People still giving you crap about the tighty whities?"

"Naturally." Finn replied, walking with Myself towards the choir room.

I felt bad, after all I kept pushing him to come out about the underwear. That's when I Concocted a plan, a great plan. "Finn, I have an idea. That stuff about no wedgies for me this year... Forget it."

"Why?" Finn asked me curiously.

"I have an idea."

-GLEE-

"How's it going wheels?" Puck asked as he began to steer Artie's wheelchair.

"Uh, fine. Listen, Puck, I know it's only been a couple weeks since you came back from juvie and you want some of your street cred back, but I was wondering if you could hang me from my underwear on the back flagpole… there's less people," Artie pleaded.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hang you," Puck responded.

"You're not? Why?" Artie asked.

"Because you're going to help me help you," Puck instructed. "You're my community service," he finished.

"How's that going to work?" Artie wondered.

"Oh, you'll see," Puck guaranteed.

-GLEE-

Kurt strutted down the hallway, wearing his new Versace scarf, last night he'd went out and bought a Versace scarf and bikini briefs. He couldn't wait to show Mercedes... The scarf anyway. So, he was caught off guard when the rubbing of his designer briefs began to hurt him. He groaned as he felt the stinging sensation of a wedgie from none other than Karofsky. "Get off!" Kurt begged.

"What's up?" Karofsky said, continuing his bullying. He held the bikini briefs at the same height, catching stares from everyone else.

"Hey!" Mr. Schue called from behind. "Come here!" Mr. Schue had made his way over to Kurt, thought Karofsky had already left. He'd ran down the hallway to avoid the detention he'd soon be getting. "Kurt, c'mon. Come into my office."

It took a minute to get situated but Kurt was already talking. "I don't see why I should talk to you. You don't care really, I mean, you put me with the boys, who aren't as hard working as the girls. And don't appreciate me as much."

"Kurt. You know I care." Mr. Schue comforted.

"Then why wouldn't you let me work with the girls, ever. I'm not challenged in the least bit with the guys."

"You know, why don't we do this..." Mr. Schue started.

-GLEE-

"Guys! You are doing songs traditionally sung by girls. Artists like Madonna, Lady Gaga, Cyndi Lauper, Spice Girls!" Mr. Schue said to his glee Club students who were staring back at him. "Girls, try to do some ancient rock. The Who, Guns N' Roses."

It was 10 minutes later, when Kurt was shot down again. "I'm thinking feather headbands and Gucci brown leather."

"We can just do whatever. The girls are gonna win anyway. Plus, no prize for the winner." Puck leaned back in his seat. "Make yourself useful and go spy of the Drawblers."

"Warblers." Kurt corrected. Then he shook his head and walked away.

-GLEE-

Sam was sitting with Quinn when he felt her lips on his. They made out passionately for a few minutes. Her lips caressing against his muscles, then he felt it, down below. He was in top of Quinn now, and needed to cool down. He realized it was time for his cool down. Sam shoved his right hand down his pants, grabbing a fistful of his Yellow Bikini Briefs. He pulled them up, creating a burning sensation in his ass. He stopped paying attention to Quinn's kisses and more to the pain he was purposely causing himself. The yellow material almost tore out of his ass, before he felt his problem disappear. As he situated his underwear, he gasped and grinned.

-GLEE-

Arite sat in his wheelchair as he stared at Brittany walk by.

"What's up with that?" Puck asked concerning his stare.

"She was my first," Artie revealed. "And I think I want her back."

"No problem," Puck declared. "We'll double date and take them out to Breadstix."

"But Breadstix is expensive. I don't have that kind of money," Artie complained.

"Relax dude. I'm three steps ahead," Puck replied, pulling out his guitar.

In the courtyard, they began to sing for money. Puck walked around with his guitar intimidating some to donate money to their cause.

-GLEE-

After his work out, Finn walked into an empty locker room.

"Finally," Finn thought.

He could finally take off his clothes in peace and not be made fun for his underwear.

That reminded Finn. He pulled out his iPhone and discovered he was still a trending topic in his area. #FinnHudsonWearsTightyWhities 

Finn took off his shirt and began to go to Jacob's blog. It had been redesigned and it had a link just for Finn. Finn clicked on the link that read, "Finn Hudson's Tighty Whities".

As he waited for the page to load, Finn slipped off his shorts and opened his locker. Finn glanced at his phone.

The page was full of videos and pictures. Finn's hanging atomic wedgie. The interview. There were gifs of Finn getting pantsed and even pictures of his hanes waistband as he bent over to get water.

The most recent update read, "See Finn in his tighty whities… LIVE"

Finn looked in his locker and saw that it was empty.

"Finn Hudson…" Jacob's voice boomed behind Finn's white brief covered body.

Finn turned around. "How does it feel to go from being the most popular guy in school to being the biggest loser in school?" Jacob interviewed.

"I'm- I'm not a loser," Finn said, slowly putting his hands in front of his underwear, blushing.

wedgies, including me, for wearing the exact same thing you're wearing and it doesn't make you one of us? A loser?"

"I… was wrong," Finn admitted. "Your preference of underwear doesn't make you loser… your actions do," Finn explained.

"Good point," Jacob agreed, as he pushed Finn into the locker and grabbed his Hanes waistband.

"What're you doing?" Finn asked as felt his briefs go in between his butt cheeks.

"You said it yourself," Jacob answered. "Your actions define you, and I'm giving the most popular guy in school a wedgie." He laughed.

"Let go," Finn pleaded as he felt his briefs stretch.

Jacob obeyed. He turned to the camera.

"That's it for now folks. We'll see you next time with more of Finn's tighty whities."

After Jacob left, Finn pulled out his wedgie and wiped the tears from his eyes. How was he going to get out of this? How was he going to fix this?

-GLEE-

Kurt walked through the hallway following warblers down the steps. He had been told to spy, so he did. Dressed in a black jacket and slacks, along with a pair of sunglasses, he still stood out. No one said a word though. He looked over to see an exceedingly cute boy. His hair was black as night and was gelled down. Kurt watched as a friend yanked his slacks to the floor. Kurts jaw dropped as he saw the boy's hot legs covered by a pair of black diamond covered boxers. Sure Kurt preferred tighter underwear on boys, but his underwear fetish was full for the day. The boy saw Kurt staring, and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you lost?" he asked. His voice wasn't mean or hostile. It seemed as if he actually cared about Kurt.

"I-I. Uh... Yeah." Kurt stammered.

"You must be new, the name's Blaine." He greeted. "You headed for the Warblers?"

"Yeah. Where's everyone else headed?" Kurt replied.

"The warblers. They're like rock stars."

"Wait, the Glee Club is cool here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yup."

-GLEE-

Mike sat in the janitors closet, feeling Tina's gentle kisses on his neck. The attraction grew and grew as he realized, he needed to cool down! Tina's kissing continued as he gasped, remembering Sam's advice. Giving yourself a wedgie! While Tina was pressed against the wall, Mike brought one hand behind his back, clenching onto his black boxer-briefs waistband. When the burning in his ass ached he forgot everything. His red ass throbbed with each pull up on his underwear. Before he knew it, he had successfully cooled down.

-GLEE-

Kurt quietly took a sip of his latte, sitting across from three Warblers, including the attractive brunette who was pantsed earlier, Blaine. "So..." Kurt trailed off. "How'd you know I was a spy?"

"It was actually endearing. You were such a bad spy." One Warbler smiled.

"I have one question. Are you all gay?" Kurt said, bringing up the question out of the blue.

All three chuckled, until Blaine started to speak. "No. Well, I am. These two have girlfriends. We just have a zero tolerance policy for bullying."

"Interesting..." Kurt grinned, taking one more sip of a latte.

-GLEE-

"This is it. You ready to get those girls to go out with us?" Puck asked Artie.

"I guess," Artie responded with no confidence.

"What's wrong dude?" Puck asked.

"It's just… I'm a loser and I totally dissed Brittany. There's no way she'll go out with me now," Artie claimed.

"Alright, what's the one thing that makes you a loser?" Puck asked.

"Well, for one, I wear tighty whities," Artie answered.

"So? I wear cartoon briefs, and I'm still a badass," Puck replied.

"Yeah… how do you even do that?" Artie wondered.

"Stand up. I'll show you," Puck stated. Artie looked at him hopelessly.

"Oh right," Puck realized. He pulled up Artie and made him latch onto his shoulders. Using his hands, Puck began to pull down Artie's khakis.

"What're you doing?" Artie sounded alarmed.

"Look for yourself," Puck stated as he showed Artie the reflection.

"Sagging?" Artie said, falling back into his chair.

"That's right," Puck said as he too pulled down his pants showing off nearly the entire white and red Spiderman briefs.

"Sorry… but what's sagging going to do?" Artie asked.

"You have to be cool bro," Puck advised. "If you can pull those off, then you're instantly a badass. Believe me, it works," Puck explained.

"What if Karofsky or Azimio see us in the hall? We're practically begging to be wedgied," Artie mentioned as they strolled down the hall.

"Then, we'll ask if they can hang us out in the back flag pole," Puck smiled.

Artie returned the smile as they neared the choir room.

"Spies!" Rachel accused as they walked in.

"Relax, we're here for Santana and Brittany," Puck responded.

In a matter of minutes, the boys wooed the girls and they agreed to meet at Breadstix later that evening.

Later that night, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Artie all met at Breadstix. They were listening to a story Puck was telling about Juvie.

"So, then I grabbed his underwear and yanked up his back… I looked at him again and said… leggo my eggo… and you what he did?" Puck asked.

"What?" Santana asked, hypnotized.

"He leggo my eggo. And then he said, leggo my undies and I let go alright… after I ripped them over his head," Puck motioned with his arms.

"Would you like anything else?" the old waitress asked as she left the check.

"No, thank you. We're fine," Artie smiled politely.

The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Alright, let's ditch this joint," Puck stated getting up.

Santana and Brittany followed his approach. Feeling guilty, Artie told them he'd meet them by the car.

When the waitress returned, Artie paid her and told her to keep the change.  
As he rolled away, he ran into Puck, Santana, and Brittany. They had seen him.

"Not cool dude," Puck muttered as he grabbed both girls and walked out.

-GLEE-

Day one. It was the first day of the boys vs. girls competition. The girls performed, dressed in leather.

As they rocked out, some of the guys began to have interior monologue.

KURT  
Leather is most def. a trend this year. I have to go buy myself some… STAT.

MIKE  
I prefer this look on Tina much more than her vampire costume.

FINN  
Woah. Those pants on Rachel are skin tight. They must cause some serious wedgies.

PUCK  
I really do love glee club sometimes.

After the girls finished, Figgins walked into the choir room and spoke, "Noah Puckerman. I need you in my office now."

Will accompanied Puck and they took a seat.

They were then explained the problem and Puck quickly reacted.

"This is garbage!" He yelled.

"Mr. Puckerman, helping out a cripple does not constitute as community service," the woman from juvie explained.

Puck continued his rant about how he had been assisting Artie and then he noticed her writing.  
"What're you writing?" He asked snatching the clipboard. He threw it to the ground and knocked the chair over as he left.

"Puck!" Will yelled as he chased after him and pulled him into his office.

"Puck, you need to calm down," Will stated.

"No!" Puck screamed. "I'm not going back there. There is no way in hell I am going back! You hear me?"

"Puck, please try to-"

"No!" Puck ranted. "I'm never going back there!" Puck raged.

Will continued to try to calm Puck but nothing worked. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He pushed Puck against his desk and reached into his dark jeans. When his hand came back up, it contained a fistful of Puck's blue Pokémon briefs.

Initially, Puck began to fight back. He tried to wiggle his way out, but Will just yanked harder, keeping the boy in place and revealing the leg holes of his briefs.

After a minute, Puck's anger began to fade as he settled down and let his head rest against the desk.

"Can I let go now, Puck?" Will asked.

"Yes," Puck nodded.

Slowly, Will let go of the boy's blue waistband. It bunched up onto Puck's black leather jacket.

Puck stood back up and began to straighten himself up.

"I'm sorry about that, Puck, but I only did it because I wanted-"

"I get it, Mr. Schue…. It worked. I'm calm now," Puck laughed. "I guess about 60 seconds into it, I found the initial burn relaxing."  
Will chuckled.

"Now, you want to tell me what's going on?" Will asked.

"I can't," Puck said, leaving.

Will sighed as he left.

-GLEE-

Will walked down into the Auditorium where he saw Sue. As usual she was wearing her red track suit. She waved triumphantly at him. "What is it Sue?"

"To my left is a confetti cannon. To my right is a second confetti cannon. All made possible because of your Glee Students. Our budgets have been restored!" Sue shouted, exploding the confetti all over a shaken Will.

"What? Why?" Will questioned.

"The Bieste had quit." Sue snickered. "Oh. And Clean up that confetti." Sue exited the Auditorium leaving Will extremely upset.

-GLEE-

Kurt was once again walking down the hallway when he was pushed against the lockers, of course. It was Karofsky. Except now, he was fed up with it. "Hey!" He screamed as he chased him down the hallway. When he reached the locker room, Karofsky stopped.

"Get the hell out of here queer." Karofsky said.

"I'm sick of you. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you." Kurt stated. Then he was shocked, Karofsky kissed him! As Karofsky's lips pulled away, Kurt stood shocked an upset.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Karofsky said, leaving the locker room.

-GLEE-

Sam was once again sitting with Quinn as he performed his cool down ritual. He pulled his white bikini briefs higher and higher, shooting pain into his butt. By the time he cooled down, Sam's underwear had a small rip.

When Quinn left Sam grabbed a pair of Bikini Briefs and jeans. He hopped into the shower, smelling the scent of Coconut wafting from his shampoo. Sam felt the warm water shoot out of the shower head, then got naked. Sam yawned, looking down at his underwear. "Shit!" He exclaimed. There was blood all over his underwear. What had he done?!

5 Hours Later.

"So, doc..." Sam laughed nervously. "What's this rash on my, uh..."

"Your butt? It seems like carpet burn. I get patients just like you every once in a while. Though you're very strong compared to them." The doc broke the silence with a laugh. "It's usually nerds who come in from getting a wedgie. That's the only way to get carpet burn on your tush. Your parents want to know who gave you the wedgie."

Sam sat there quietly for a minute. He didn't want to say himself. It would seem like he was protecting someone, and he wouldn't be believed. The only thing worse than that would be the embarrassment if they did believe him and asking why. He panicked. "Coach Bieste!" He blurted. He felt awkward and ashamed. He wished that he could take it back but the doctor looked startled as he walked away. Sam let out a deep breath when he did. What was going to happen to Bieste?

-GLEE-

"Guys, what is going on?" Will walked in to the choir room. "I just heard about coach Beiste. Explain."

All of the guys looked at Finn.

"Uh well, some of the guys have been giving themselves wedgies… to cool off," Finn stated. Rachel gasped.

"Not me though!" He clarified. "I've been getting enough of those this week."

"It's my fault, Mr. Schue," Sam spoke up. "I don't know why I did it."

-GLEE-

"You know he won't listen to you." Kurt followed Blaine down the Lima High courtyard stairs.

"He's in the closet. Talking to someone could help." Blaine explained. "Now, which ones him?"

Kurt pointed out Karofsky who was walking their way. Blaine stupidly stepped in front of the jock, and looked at him. "David?"

"It's Karofsky who the hell are you?" Karofsky sassed.

"Blaine Anderson. I heard you might be gay-"

"I'm not!" Karofsky yelled, then began whispering. "Gay."

"Listen." Blaine persisted. "You're in denial of your sexuality."

"I'm straight!" Karofsky groaned, grabbing ahold of the front of Blaine's grey boxer-briefs. With one swift yank, he disappeared from the scene.

"God. My boxer-briefs are... God. That hurt." Blaine whined. "He is violent."

"Yeah. I know." Kurt said blandly, staring at the boys exposed underwear. "Wait, I thought you were boxers?"

Honestly, Kurt couldn't wait to ask that. Kurt wanted I know his underwear preference. After all, Blaine had hotter legs than everyone he'd ever seen. Except maybe in a magazine or TV.

"I switch it up. This, trunks, Boxers-"

"Briefs? Bikini Briefs?" Kurt interjected.

"Haha, nah. Only the three I said." Blaine laughed. "Can you lead me to a bathroom. I have to fix this melvin."

Kurt smiled and nodded, he'd get Blaine in briefs. If it was the last thing he did.

-GLEE-

"Hey dude, what're you doing?" Artie asked as he approached Puck at his locker.

"Cleaning out my stuff. I'm hitting the road. I can't go back to juvie," Puck replied.

"But I thought you ruled that place?" Artie wondered.

"I lied," Puck admitted. "That story at Breadstix? I was the one being wedgied. Everyday… I was teased. You know here, I can pull off anything, but in there, they're all just as tough as me, if not tougher. I… was the loser in there. I was tortured in that place, Artie."

"What did they do to you?" Artie asked.

"I'd rather not say… but if I go back then I'll be theirs again… I'll be their slave, and I'm never going back." Puck explained.

"You don't have to," Artie stated. "I have a plan. I can tutor you and I know of an easy community service project."

"Thanks, Artie," Puck smiled.

-GLEE-

"Coach Bieste we're real sorry." Puck apologized.

"We don't want you to go. We talked to Figgins, and told him you didn't do anything." Artie said. "We like you."

"I'm really sorry. It was my stupidity blurting out your name. I'm so sorry, I'm glad you arent leaving though. You're a great coach." Sam said, breathing deeply. "We made a song for you. It's deep and girly in one hand but hardcore and tough in the other. Just like you."

And with that the boys started singing their mash-up and gained her forgiveness. For now, things were looking up for Bieste.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ALSO, PM me any suggestions conceding episodes 10 and up. Haven't started those yet.**


	7. The Substitute

THE SUBSTITUTE

"Morning, Sue," Will greeted as he walked into the school.

"I'm going to stop you right there. It's Principle Sue," she corrected.

"What?" Will asked, scared. "What happened to Figgins?"

"There's a little virus going around," She explained.

Suddenly, a girl of rather large size, named Lauren Zizes walked by and sneezed across Will Schuester's face.

As the day progressed, Will found himself feeling worse and worse. Finally, it was time for glee club and he blinked rapidly as he turned to face his students.

When he turned around, he saw the miniature versions of themselves.

"What is going on?" Will thought.

"Looking good Puckerman. Someone's been eating their Wheaties," Santana stated.

"These guns are fully loaded," Puck stood up showing off his glow in the dark power rangers briefs.

"Wait, why is Puck in his underwear?" Will thought.

"Mr. Schue, are you ok?" Finn asked, also in his white briefs.

"Um… I think I'm going to go see the nurse," Will groaned.

Later on that day, Will was lying in bed, feeling miserable.

"C'mon, get up," Terrie commanded walking in the room.

"What? Why?" Will asked, obeying her orders.

Terri walked over to him and pulled down his sweatpants revealing his white Calvin Klein briefs.

Will instantly moved his hands in front. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, relax," Terrie responded while pulling off his shirt. "I'm just trying to get your fever down."

"Now…" Terrie began, "bend over so I can take your temperature."

"What? No!" Will replied disgusted as he ran back underneath the covers.

"Oh come on Will. You know, the last time I stuck something up your butt, you kinda enjoy-"

"Terrie!" Will shrieked, cutting her off, turning a slight pink.  
"Can you leave now?"

"Fine, but I'll be back later," Terrie exited.

"I can't believe this," Will thought. "I'm sick and miserable. My relationship with Emma still hasn't improved… and that's not really my fault. It's Carl's. That jerk completely owned me during Rocky Horror. I wish I could get him back, but I'm stuck in bed… wait that's it!"

Will picked up the phone and began to dial.

He drew the phone to his and began to speak.

"Hey, it's Will Schuester. I need your help."

-GLEE-

Rachel swung her hips from side to side as she quieted down the Glee Club. She was surprised at how quickly they hushed, it took them about 2 minutes. Rachel anticipated 10, due to their dislike for her. She didn't care, she was their boss during Mr. Schuester's Sick leave. "Okay. So since I'm in charge I have a great lesson for the week. Me." Rachel smiled, as she wrote the word "Me" very largely on the board.

"Oh my god." Kurt sighed.

"Now. What solo should I start with? I think I may perform Not That Girl from Wicked. Or I can Hear The Bell's from Hairspray. Or-" Rachel rambled.

"So Kurt, what are you doing tonight?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt, as Rachel continued speaking.

"Hanging out with Blaine. We're going to Breadstix." Kurt smiled. "Can you help me decide what to wear? Im thinking something black with something bright and striped."

"Kurt. We had plans to go to Breadstix tonight, remember?" Mercedes reminded.

"You can still come silly. You can finally meet Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled. "Quiet down, while I'm deciding what song to sing."

"That's it." Kurt coughed, getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going!?" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel tried to grab Kurt as he pushed past her, but lost her grip.

"To get a real teacher!"

-GLEE-

Puck sat next to the door waiting for the teacher to enter the classroom. "What are you doing?" Artie questioned, rolling up to the other side of the door.

"I always play pranks on subs. And I hear this ones hot, I'm pantsing her." Puck grinned. "Hopefully that bitch will be wearing a thong." Puck winked at Artie and asked him one question. "Mrs. Holliday was subbing for calculus today, what color pants was she wearing?"

"A tan skirt." Artie smiled. "I think that's her dude!" Artie saw a blur of Tan enter the room. Only he saw tan shorts, not a skirt.

Puck yanked down Sam's pants instead, revealing his black and white striped boxer-briefs. His underwear was slightly wedged between his cheeks, natural wedgie. Sam tripped over his shorts and fell face first to the floor. "Nice undies, blonde kid." Ms. Holiday laughed while she slid straight by Puck. "I know all the tricks." She smiled at Puck and stood in front of the class. "What was your teacher teaching you?"

"Adult contemporary." Rachel answered.

"Do you guys actually like that? Do you ever sing stuff you want to here?" Mrs. Holiday asked. Every shook their heads in denial. "Well, let's sing something modern."

-GLEE-

Will was still lying in bed when he heard a knock at his door. After putting on his robe, Will opened the door.

"How's it hanging, Schuester?" Bryan Ryan greeted. Will nodded.

"So, on the phone, you said you needed my help to humiliate some guy right? Who and why?" Bryan wondered.

Will recounted everything. How he and Carl met and how Carl humiliated him in front of Emma.

"I want him to feel what I felt," Will explained.

"Ah, gotcha. Now, one last question, why should I help you?" Bryan asked. "Aren't we enemies?"

"You split from your wife, right?" Will asked. Bryan responded with a nod.

"How'd you like a date with my ex-wife? Terrie DelMonico. The one that got away," Will offered.

"You've got yourself a deal, Will Schuester," Bryan responded.

After getting some background information, Bryan showed up at Lima Fitness. Just as Will had told him, Carl would be there.

Carl was in the locker room. He had just finished getting dressed when Bryan walked in.

"Hey man," Bryan greeted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah. Go for it bro," Carl responded.

"Do you have a work out buddy for today? Mine kinda bailed on me and I need someone to spot me," Bryan explained.

"I actually need someone too," Carl smiled.

"Great," Bryan said tossing off his jeans, revealing his red bikini briefs.

Carl raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

After their workout, Bryan and Carl entered the locker room laughing.

They had truly enjoyed each other's company.

As they both began to strip, Bryan asked, "So, what are you doing later tonight?"

"Nothing much bro. Just chilling with the girlfriend at her place for awhile," Carl replied.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Bryan pretended he didn't already know.

"I guess you could call her that," Carl said, disappointed.

"What's that about?" Bryan asked.

"Well, between you and me, she has yet to put out, and it's driving me crazy," Carl explained.

"Why isn't putting out?" Bryan asked.

"That's the thing. I have no idea. I mean, she's into and everything. We're making out, I get down to my boxers and suddenly, she jumps off me like some cat," Carl explained.

"Well, I know you're problem," Bryan responded.

"What is it?" Carl questioned.

"Your boxers," Bryan pointed. "She's turned off by them."

"What? No way," Carl chuckled.

"I recommend a pair of these," Bryan stated slipping off his shorts.

Bryan stood there in just his red bikini briefs.

"Yeah, I'll totally go out and buy a pack," Carl replied sarcastically.

Bryan ignored the sarcasm and dug around his bag. "Here you go," Bryan said as he threw a package of bikini briefs at Carl.

"I'd go with the teal pair," he advised. "See you later."

-GLEE-Me

"Guys, it's not funny to spray athletes foot medicine down someone's underwear before you give them a wedgie!" Bieste scolded. Finn sat uncomfortably, Bieste had seen him get the wedgie, and knew it had been going on. Finn hated when adults yelled at kids for being bullies, it just worsens the embarrassment. So, when Sue walked in he was relieved to see Bieste stop talking.

"Hello Bieste, as you may have heard, in principal now, and as my first official act of business I have decided to dismember the entire football team. Active immediately." Sue grinned.

"Then who are your cheerios supposed to cheer for?" Bieste asked, pointing out a hole in Sue's plan.

Sue almost turned red with anger, instead she just said. "I'll get back to you on this." Sue turned and word away from the locker room. She grabbed a student by the shirt and pushed him as she entered her office.

Pulling out her journal she began to write. "Humiliation! I have been humiliated by one, The Bieste. I'm principal now, new power! How could this have happened? Maybe I need something new to fight against, some new spark to light my fire. I need a new enemy. But what?" That's web she saw it. One gigantic girl splitting a chocolate bar with another. Around them were two more overweight students. Sue had found exactly what she needed.

-GLEE-You

Will walked onto the Stage where he saw Mike. "Glad you're back Mr. Schue." He said flatly. Will looked down at him. Mike was covered only by a pair of skimpy leopard Bikini briefs, tight enough that half his ass was out.

"Mike what are you wearing?" Will asked, looking puzzled, and looking away from Mike.

"The outfit principal Sylvester wants us to wear? Like how she makes you wear that?" Mike sang as he pointed down at his teachers legs.

Will looked down to see his legs covered by only a zebra -skin thong. Will suddenly felt the cold breeze on his bare butt. Will tried to cover his ass as he heard Mike repeat his name. Except it wasn't Mike's voice coming from his mouth. It was Rachel's.

Within a few seconds Will had awoken from his sleep, to realize it was all a dream. And to find Rachel sitting in front him. Will tore off his blanket and stood up. "Rachel what are you doing here?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Mr. Schue, when I came in you we're in your underwear, so I put on that blanket to cover you..." Rachel said lightly.

Will quickly covered himself back in the blanket as he began to speak again. "So, why are you here?"

"We need you back. Mrs. Holladay, is taking complete control and we aren't prepared for the next competition at all."

"Wait, but I gave you authority?" Will responded. "How did she get the position?"

"Kurt."

"We'll. I'll be back very soon." Will stated.

-GLEE-You

Rachel and Holly had just finished their performance of Nowadays, when Rachel spotted Mr. Schue walking down the hallway. "Mr. Schue!" Rachel called as she ran towards her sick teacher. "Are you back already?"

"No. I'm fired, the positions Holly's. So do everything she says, and win this year, for me." Will said, giving Rachel a pat in the shoulder. "I'll be in the audience. Watching."

As her teacher walked away, Rachel stood motionless in the hallway. She needed Mr. Schue back, more than she needed Ms. Holladay.

-GLEE- You

"Will? Will?" Mr. Schue heard in the hallway of his house as he sat in his living room with Bryan Ryan.

"Emma, is that you?" Will asked. When Emma's face appeared in the hallway, he lit up. Until he saw Carl strut in behind him.

"Hey, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay." Emma smiled. "And I brought you some Key Lime Pie. I'll go cut you a piece."

"Thanks." Will grinned as Emma made her way to the kitchen. Then he turned to Carl. "I'd like you to meet Bryan Ryan."

"We've met." Carl said stiffly. "So was that in the gym you're plan?"

"All ours." Will leaned back. "I designed it from an old plan of yours. Bryan, could you tell the story again?"

"I'd be delighted." Bryan smirked.

Bryan walked in the Locker room of the gym to find Carl opening up a locker. "Fan of the Phillies?" Bryan asked, noticing Carl's bag.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to take my girlfriend to a game, but she's not into it. She's more a Broadway kinda gal." Carl said, taking off his shirt.

"My girlfriend too." Bryan lied. "I take her to a show, I get my present."

Carl slipped out of his pants, leaving him in only his blue plaid boxers. "Not mine. She won't put out for shit." Carl chuckled a bit.

"Your problem is those things, boxers." Bryan said.

"What? No way?"

"Yeah! Believe me, I used to be a boxer man. My gay best friend, told me Bikini Briefs were the way. The day I switched was the day I lost my virginity." Bran told. As he looked over, he saw Carl with a skeptical look on his face.

Back in real time, Will have an obnoxious laugh to his friends story. "So tell me how did those Bikini Briefs work out for you?"

"Well, you tell me?" Carl said looking smug. He quickly pulled the waistband of his bikini briefs about an Inch in the air.

"What?" Will spat.

"She loved them." Carl smiled.

-GLEE-Me

Holly Holiday walked into Sue's office to find Sam sitting, waiting for her. Sam looked a little dazed and disappointed. "What's up yo?" She greeted, trying to sound cool.

"Sam here Wedgied Jacob Ben Israel in class today. He's facing detention." Sue explained.

"A wedgie? Please, their kids, I see it happen here all the time!" Holly giggled. "It's not actual violence."

"Mrs. Holliday. They happen without supervision. It isn't funny, it is violence. " Sue said sternly.

"Dude." Holly chuckled. "Chill."

"Three days detention!" Sue yelled. "Maybe thatll teach you not to dude me again!"

"Dude. Now seriously chillax." Holly said.

"Four!" Sue screamed.

"Shut up." Sam snarled at Holly.

Holly sat motionless. She was never one for discipline she had no clue what to do. Watching Sam's angry face, she knew what she had to do...

An hour later she say across from Will, who sat in his apartment. "So, Sam was just in trouble. And I was just making it worse. They need you, you have to come back."

"Holly. You can learn. The kids love you more anyway." Will comforted.

"Will, I'm a good break. But you're the good teacher the one who helps. You have them to show for your work, that shows you're a better teacher to me. Please come back." Holly begged. "What's keeping you here?"

"Okay. Baby I have some soup." Terri said in we baby voice, she was all smily and bubbly until she saw Holly, then looked surprise. "Oh you have company."

"Yes. And Terri I think it's time you leave." Will said, still looking at Holly. "My kids need me. And we're divorced."

"Excuse me? Who's been taking care of you? Things were going great!" She fought.

"No, you thought things were going great. Leave." Will commanded as sternly as he could.

Terri scoffed and shot him the finger right before she exited the room. "Time for me to return." He shot a smile at Holly. "And thank you."

-GLEE- Me

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Finn asked walking back from football practice.

"Yeah. Karofsky is officially one of the coolest guy in school. If the football guys see you give him a wedgie, you'll be cooler." Sam replied, with a smile. "But make it good."

"Are you sure? This seems like trouble waiting to happen." Finn expressed his doubt.

"Do it dude!" Sam pushed him as they entered the locker room.

Finn walked up behind Karofsky and looked back at Sam, who was shooting him a thumbs up.

-GLEE-Me

Kurt was getting changed in the locker room. He had gym 8th period, and was talking to Bieste for a few minutes, causing him to be the last one in the locker room. Kurt slipped on a shirt, then off his pants. He stood in a cardigan and a pair of pink Bikini Briefs. Suddenly, his underwear was shoved up, causing his ass to burn and reveal it. His underwear felt and looked like a thong. His entire front was squished as the pain in his ass continued. When Kurt turned around he saw Karofsky, who had gym  
9th period. "Hey. I've been meaning to talk you. Tell anyone else what happened the other day, and I'll kill you!" He threatened, walking towards the back of the locker room. Kurt sat for a minute scared and  
Didn't pick his wedgie. Until he got dressed quicker than anything, rushing from the room.

-GLEE-You  
Will walked into the Glee Club to many claps and cheers. "Glad, to be back." Will smiled. "Thank you so much, because of your kind words, Sue let me back. What did you say?"

"You know stuff." Finn smiled, as he remembered everyone's kind words.

"Mr. Schue is the only teacher at this school who has the decency to stop students from getting wedgies." Finn said.

"Mr. Schue saw my pants fall down. And taught me how to tie my belt, and my shoes." Sam spoke.

"Mr. Schue helped me improve my vocal range." Rachel smiled.

And as Finn watched Mr. Schue bring Holly into the room, he was even more excited for the Glee year.


	8. Furt

Episode 8: FURT.

Finn was standing at his locker, shoving books into his book bag, when he felt his jeans thrust downwards, sitting on the floor. Finn's tighty whities were once again exposed to the world. Finn didn't really mind anymore. I mean, getting pantsed several times a day kinda does something. So, he pulled his pants up, ending his embarrassment. Looking over he saw his mother, Kurt and Burt. "Oh no." He thought to himself as they walked smiling and attracting the attention of everyone. Finn had already dealt with the whole underwear thing, now his mom was going to embarrass him? Finn raved though the possibilities of everything that his mom could do. Would she kiss him, hug him? Would she say something he wouldn't want her too? Finn figured the best way to skip embarrassment, would be to ignore his mother. Finn went to turn and walk the other way. "Finn! Finny!" His mother called.

"Yo Finn!" Burt shouted.

Finn stopped and turned around with a light smile. Talking to them beat them stalking him through the hallways. "They forced me to bring me to you." Kurt smiled. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Alright alright. Do you want to tell them or should I?" Burt questioned Carol.

Carol grinned happily and batted her eyes. "You can." She squealed.

"Well, I was walking down the street the other day. And I thought, I have a great idea. So-" Burt started, though he was cut off by Carol.

"He proposed!" Carol lit up. Finn watched Kurt as he gasped, and the three went on and on about the marriage.

Finn stood motionless in the hallway for a minute. Married? Finn didn't want them to be married. Finn actually would've rather had the embarrassment.

-GLEE-

Sam walked with Quinn into a science room. Planets hung on the ceiling above-head. He gazed up at them, grinning and holding onto Quinn's hand. "Venus, planet of love." he said sweetly, pointing up to a planet.

Quinn laughed. "Actually, you're pointing to Mars, planet of war."

Sam shot her a charming smile. Sam always made stupid mistakes, lucky for him she thought it was funny or cute. He couldn't tell what she thought, but he had a general idea. "My point is, these aren't the stars at Mckinley, we are." Sam got down on one knee.

Quinn's face widened. "You better not be proposing." She said quietly. "Oh my god."

"I'm not. This is a promise ring. Take it so that you know I would never cheat on you. Give you all my love, anything you could possibly want." Sam grinned.

"A promise ring? What are we, 9?" Quinn laughed. Quinn loved how cheesy he was. He was the one person at Mckinley she thought really didn't care what people think. That showed how little she knew about him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said snatching the ring and shoving it in her pocket. As she walked away Sam stared at her butt. He already had her to make out with and what not. But he wanted her to be all his. While he was In-between, at least he could love what he's got.

-GLEE-

Kurt was at his locker preparing his things when Finn popped up.

"Hey, so I've been looking at this wedding itinerary… are you sure it's a good idea to release 300 doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?" Finn shot him a confused smile.

"That's why we feed them glitter Finn," Kurt answered blatantly. "Look Finn, I've been planning weddings since I was two and I've decided that after you give your speech, you and Carol are going to have a magical mother son dance."

"That's a terrible idea," Finn rejected. "Everyone knows I'm the worst dancer."

"But Finn, if you pull it off, everyone will think you're a cool stud," Kurt explained.

Finn let the idea absorb in his mind. "You think?"

"I know," Kurt assured. "Besides, don't you need to get that kind of status right now more than ever?"

Finn scoffed. He nodded his head. He knew Kurt was right. Right now, Finn was the lowest thing on the food chain. He desperately needed some cool points.

"You're right," Finn agreed. "I'll see you later."

Kurt smiled as he closed his locker. His smile disappeared as Karofsky appeared.

Kurt quickly froze. "I don't want you near me," he managed to spit out.

Karofsky dipped his hand into the front of Kurt's skinny jeans. Kurt gasped. He didn't know what was happening. Was he about to get felt up?

Suddenly, Kurt winced in pain as his black bikini briefs came up to his belly button.

"I'll see you later," Karofsky whispered as he let go.

Kurt remained motionless with a scared face.

Will was walking by when he noticed. "Hey, are you okay? Come with me?"

Together, they walked to Principal Sue's office.

"Did he physically hurt you?" Sue asked.

"No," Kurt lied.  
"You said, he gave you a wedgie in the hallway," Will intervened.

"Wedgies aren't enough, William. He'll just say his hand accidentally slipped into his pants and came up with his underwear," Sue explained.

"Come back to me when I can actually do something about it," Sue finished.

-GLEE-

"Let this glee meeting officially be called to order," Rachel announced. Brittany, Quinn, and Tina all sat before her.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Well, the Kurt/Karofsky bullying situation is getting out of control. We have to do something about it," Rachel replied.

"What?" Tina wondered.

"We all have boyfriends on the football team. There's strength in numbers. If they band together, maybe they can help Kurt," Rachel suggested.

The girls all agreed.

Later that day, Rachel met with Finn and explained her plan. Finn nodded his head and agreed; however, as the day went on, Finn found himself questioning the plan.

If he helped Kurt, sure they would win today, but what would happen tomorrow when Karofsky comes back for revenge with all his friends? They'd be humiliated. He couldn't handle that right now. He was still the loser of the school. He couldn't worry about Kurt right now. He had to worry about himself.

-GLEE-

"Knock, Knock is there a Sue Sylvester here?" A voice called from behind the door

"Mother!?" Sue exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"We found the last nazi! He was hiding in Phoenix. That's a horrid place you know, Phoenix. I felt had killing him. Living in Phoenix was hell." Sues mother exclaimed. "But, I'm here because I heard you were marrying yourself? Sue this is a horrible idea."

"Mother, my mind has been set." Sue replied.

"Sue, I always told the other mothers you'd find love. They said you'd never grow into your looks, but I think you still might. You used to sing electric death ballads to your little dollies. I always thought you would find love, so don't give up jut yet."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just my perfect match." Sue smiled as she left the room, her mother following behind.

-GLEE-

"Finn, you know the Karofsky/Kurt bullying situation has been going on for a long time. This is your chance to stop it." Rachel explained as she trotted down the hallway.

"I can't. Now that I'm not cool it's been wedgie galore for me, if I do something I'm just going to worsen it." Finn refused. Rachel looked pretty disappointed at him, as she walked away. Finn walked into the locker room, ready for gym to start.

As he started to change, in a bathroom stall to avoid any teasing, he heard some talking. "Leave Kurt alone!" Mike commanded, poking Karofsky in the stomach.

"Yeah? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Karofsky said annoyed.

"We're serious." Artie stated. "Stay away from him."

"Don't want me to be near your boyfriend? Sucks, too bad for you." Karofsky snarled.

"Screw you!" Mike pushed Karofsky against the lockers.

Karofsky turned around and pushed Mike, he toppled onto Artie. Both fell over, knocking Artie out of his chair. From across the room San witnessed this and made his way over to Karofsky. "Who the hell do you think you are, douchebag?" Sam insulted. He grabbed the front of Karofsky's plain black boxers and swiftly yanked them up.

Karofsky delivered a single firm punch to Sam's eyes, making Sam lose his grip on Karofsky's underwear. Sam fell to the ground and attempted to get back up. "Hey!" Bieste screamed, holding Sam back. "Karofsky, get the hell out of here!"

-GLEE-

"Thank you both for attending the Hummel-Hudson dance seminar," Kurt stood in front of his father and Finn.

"Dad, get up," Kurt instructed. Kurt got themselves into position and began to dance with him.

"Alright, good. Keep dancing with yourself," Kurt stated. "Finn, your turn."

Finn took a deep breath as he got into a dancing position with Kurt. He put his hand on his hip and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back.

Before they began to dance, Kurt began to think about Finn. "Wow, I'm about to dance with Finn. A year ago, I would've died. Now, wait, my heart is still kind of beating fast." Kurt stared harder into Finn's eyes. "Am I not over Finn?" Kurt thought.

Suddenly, their connected eyes separated from one another as Finn saw Karofsky smirk at them in the hallway.

Finn broke all physical with Kurt.

"What the hell was that?" Burt also noticed.

"Nothing," Kurt quickly said.

"That wasn't nothing. That guy was making fun of you. Now, tell me his name," Burt instructed.

"Tell him Kurt," Finn whispered.  
"His name is David Karofsky. He's been harassing me for a few weeks now," Kurt explained.

"Harassing you how?" Burt questioned.

"Just pushing me and giving me wedgies," Kurt replied.

"There's more… something you're not telling me," Burt stated.

"He threatened to kill me," Kurt answered.

Immediately, Burt left running down the hall.

"What? You have to be kidding me?" Finn responded. They both quickly followed Burt.

Burt tackled Karofsky against the wall. "What the hell?" Karofsky yelled.

"You like picking on people? Why don't you try me?" Burt asked as he grabbed onto his exposed red and white checkered boxers. Burt began pulling and tearing the boy's boxers in all different directions. By the end of it, Karofsky was going completely commando.

Finn stood in awe by the leftover boxers on the floor.

Once he was free, Karofsky took off down the hall.

Finn held Burt back from chasing him.

Burt looked at Finn and asked, "What the hell have you been doing about this, huh?"

Finn didn't have a response because… he hadn't anything.

Later on that day, Burt had a meeting with Principal Sue and Karofsky was expelled.

-GLEE-

In just his black socks, white shirt, and suit jacket, Finn was fiddling with his tie.

"Want some help with that?" Santana walked into the room.

Finn instantly turned around and placed his hands in front of exposed Calvin Klein tighty whities. Finn had tucked in his shirt into his underwear so that the shirt wouldn't bunch up.

"Oh relax Frankenteen, everyone with a twitter at our school has seen you in your underwear. Hell, I've even seen you without them on," she winked as she began to fix Finn's tie.

"Maybe I should put my pants on," Finn blushed.

"Maybe you should tell everyone we did it last year?" Santana stated.

"Why would I do that?" Finn wondered.

"Because it's obvious Sam is the new favorite. And I can tell you want it back. Besides, if you told everyone the truth about us then that would for sure save you from that midget of a girlfriend you have and it may even save you from this whole boxers vs. briefs mess," Santana explained, snapping Finn's waistband.

"Well, I don't want to be saved," Finn corrected her. "From Rachel anyway. I love her, and I don't want to hurt her," Finn stated thinking about how Rachel had recently confessed how she lied about her and Jesse having sex.

"Fine, but maybe I'll tell her," Santana threatened.

She left the room.

In the room across the hall, Kurt and Blaine had begun to get ready.

"Thanks again for inviting me Kurt. I really love weddings," Blaine stated as he removed his pants revealing his red Calvin Klein trunks. Kurt practically screamed. Kurt mimicked his action revealing his red briefs. Kurt was excited. They were practically matching.

"So, Blaine, ever think about wearing briefs?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just asked. Blaine would think he's a freak now. This was the second time Kurt had brought up underwear.

Suddenly, Blaine replied, "Actually, it's kind of a funny story, but-"

"Guys, what are you guys talking about?" Finn burst through the door. "Put some pants on. The wedding is about to start," Finn finished.

Blaine hurried and finished getting dressed. Disappointed, Kurt also began to get finish up.

-GLEE-

After the "I Do's" and the tears, it was time for the party.

Will performed in front of the crowd. As he did, he spotted Emma with Carl. Carl was Emma's plus one.

Will groaned. His plan the week before had backfired completely and because of it, Carl and Emma were closer than ever. He had to do something. He couldn't just keep losing.

After his performance, he kept a close eye on Carl. Suddenly, Carl got up and headed towards the men's room.

Will followed.

Carl was standing at the urinal. Will waited patiently, but once he heard the last drop, he swooped in and grabbed hold of his green bikini briefs. Will pulled hard, causing the material to go in between his cheeks.

"Who's wearing the thong now, Carl?" Will teased.

Carl moved his hands to the back of his underwear, trying to pull them down to their original place.

"Let me go Schuester!" Carl yelped as his slacks fell to his ankles.

Will began to yank them, causing him to bounce. Carl moaned in pain. Once he felt he had enough, Will let him go.

"That's it, Schuester. I'm tired of this," Carl started.

"Then let's finish it. Next week. You and me in the boy's locker room? Mano a mano," Will offered.

"You're on," Carld agreed, picking up his pants and leaving.

-GLEE-

The party echoed with applause as Finn took the mic to give his best man speech.

"Hi," Finn began. "Best man… right uh. Well, I want to propose a toast to my mom who is so awesome. Somehow, without one in the house, you taught me what it's like to be a man. In glee club, whenever two us would get together, we would get a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. She and Puck were Puckleberry and today, a new union was formed…. Furt."

People giggled, but Kurt smiled, completely surprised.

Finn looked into Kurt's eyes.

"You and me man, we're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you as what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, some stuff has gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should have. From now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back….. even if it means getting a slushie down your underwear every now and then."

"You put on this entire wedding by yourself Kurt. So I had the glee club prepare a little number in your honor." Finn finished as he put down the microphone.

"And you're gonna dance it with me dude," Finn whispered.  
Finn began to serenade Kurt with the help of the glee club.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as they danced together.

Later that night, Finn and Kurt were in their room when Kurt said, "Thanks for what you said tonight."

"You deserved every word," Finn replied as he took off his suit jacket and tie. "Besides, I really screwed up this week."

"Finn, it wasn't your fault," Kurt tried.

Finn took off his button down shirt leaving him in his white v-neck. And slacks.

"But it was Kurt. It was my choice… and I deserve to be punished," Finn stated lifting up the back of his shirt exposing his white Calvin Klein waistband.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked.

"You're my older brother now, Kurt. I think this is like a must," Finn laughed.

Kurt walked behind Finn and glared at his waistband. Kurt stared at it and realized something. He felt nothing. Last year, he would get chills when he saw Finn's waistband. Last year, he would've done anything for Finn to let him give him a wedgie…. But now, it had all changed.

Finn was his brother, and he felt happy with that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Finn asked.

"Actually, I think I'm good…. Bro," Kurt smiled.

-GLEE-

"Hey Sam. You looked pretty nice in that tux." Quinn complimented as she put her hand on Sam's locker.

"You looked pretty nice in your dress." Sam smirked. "So, have you changed your maybe yet?"

"Look at my hand." Quinn smiled, as Sam noticed his ring in her finger. "See ya later." She blew him a kiss as she walked away from him.

Sam jumped up in the air, pumping his fist in the air. "Big lips, tone the happiness down in my hallway." Sue yelled walking by.

"Sorry..." He trailed off.

As Sue entered her office afterwards, she saw Burt, Carol and Kurt. "How was your wedding?" Carol questioned politely.

"Beautiful, hope yours was great." Sue said., sliding into her seat. "I called you down here for some bad news and some worse news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The worse news." Burt chose.

"Well. I'm stepping down as principal and allowing Figgins back. I just get the weird smell of dead skin in here. Anyway, the bad news. The school board won't allow me to expell David Karofsky. But I can tell you, I will be an extra set of eyes in that hallway."

"This is ridiculous!" Burt yelled, banging his hand on the table.

"Dad. Calm down, I have a suggestion." Kurt stated calmly.

When Kurt walked into the Choir Room, he was prepared to tell everyone his decision. "Guys, I have some news. I'm leaving Mckinley. Karofsky's allowed back and I just don't feel safe." Kurt started.

"What? Why didn't you come to me about this?" Finn asked.

"Kurt you don't have to go. I'll walk you to every class, I'm already late to all my classes as it is." Sam offered.

"As sweet as you guys are, I'm sorry. I just can't stay. I'm transferring to Dalton Academy." Kurt turned and walked away as everyone was almost speechless.

"I can't believe Kurt's leaving." Mercedes uttered.

"And he's our competition." Rachel added.


	9. Special Education

EPISODE 9: SPECIAL EDUCATION

-GLEE-

"I'm never going back…. I'll be their slave," Puck thought as he drifted off.

THE NIGHTMARE

Dressed in his white wifebeater and orange jumpsuit, Puck peeked his head around the corner. The hall was empty. It was midnight when he entered into the juvenile detention shower room.

He examined himself in the mirror as he removed his clothes. Standing in only his pink Hello Kitty briefs, Puck saw the bruises along his body.

"Nice panties, Puckerman," A voice greeted.

Puck swallowed as he turned to face them. It was Axle and his two minions, Tommy and Jack.

Puck instantly took off to the door, but Tommy and Jack were able to stop and hold him. Both guys were equally as big if not bigger than Puck.

Axle began to walk around Puck slowly, examining him. Puck bit his lip as he knew what was coming.

Axle placed his hands on Puck's white waistband that read in pink lettering, "Hello Kitty."

Puck shut his eyes as he expected the pain…. Nothing…. Axle was just holding his underwear.

"Do you want a wedgie?" Axle asked.

"No," Puck responded quickly.

Axle then gave a quick but piercing yank bringing Puck onto his toes and his pink hello kitty briefs up his ass.

"I said… do you want a wedgie?" Axle repeated.

"No," Puck said more sternly this time.

Axle laughed with disgust. He gave Puck another wedgie, but this time he grabbed from the legholes and bent his knees to lift up Puck and have him dangle in the air.

Puck jiggled his body in pain as he was released from Tommy and Jack's grasp.

After ten seconds of being in the air, Puck felt his feet reconnect with the floor.

"I'm going to ask you one more tim-"

"No," Puck boldly interrupted. Puck knew what the consequences were, but he didn't care. His spirit wasn't broken.

Axle laughed at his attempt at bravery. He looked at Jack and Tommy and before he knew it, they had grabbed Puck and thrown him against the shower wall. Puck fell to the floor as he felt the water turn on.

Soaked, Puck managed to get on his feet. He tried to run through both guys, but they were able to stop him and push him and hold him against the wall.

Puck tried wiggling out, but it was futile. He had his back against the wall.

Axle walked forward and dipped his fingers in the front of Puck's soaked pink hello kitty covered briefs. Puck grit his teeth as he looked away. Axle then began to pull up giving him a serious Melvin. Puck groaned in pain as his waistband was lifted above his abs.

"Don't enjoy this too much, Puckerman," Axle teased.

"Screw you!" Puck screamed.

This angered Axle. He grabbed Puck and threw him to the ground. He sat on Puck's back and without warning, he began to pull his wet briefs. Puck winced in pain as his ass was shown.

"How do you like it now, Puckerman?" Axle asked.

Puck just yelled in pain as a response.

"Spank him," Axle instructed. Tommy and Jack each picked a side and continuously whipped him.

Puck's face and cheeks turned red as he felt immense pain.

"Do you want a wedgie?" Axle asked as he yanked harder and harder.

Puck didn't respond.

"Do you want a wedgie?" Axle smirked.

Puck moaned in pain and whimpered from the slaps on his butt, each one coming down harder and harder.

"Do you want a wedgie?"

"Yes!" Puck screamed. Suddenly, everything stopped. Axle had stopped pulling and Tommy and Jack had stopped slapping.

Axle stood on his feet. He bent over and grabbed Puck's briefs, which were now a thong. He pulled up swiftly. Puck grunted in pain but soon felt relief as Axle ripped them completely off, leaving Puck naked on the showerroom floor.

NIGHTMARE ENDS

"Puck, wake up and get dressed," Finn said hurried as he walked into the room.

Drenched in sweat, Puck got up and got dressed for school. Finn usually gave him a ride.

"So, you excited for this week?" Finn asked.

"Why would I be?" Puck wondered.

"Dude, It's Sectionals week. You KNOW it's going to be a good week," Finn responded.

-GLEE-

"Emma!" Will smiled as he sat down across from her. In front of him was a completely clean bowl of strawberries. The smell hit Will's nostrils in a positive way, and he found himself wanting strawberries. For a minute he forgot about what he had to say. "I've got the set list for regionals. Wanna hear?"

Emma let out a deep sigh. "Let me guess. A ballad with Rachel, which leads into a song with the entire Glee Club singing in the background to Finn and Rachel's lead vocals. Except Mercedes who is belting out all the end notes that need a high range. You'll give someone else a line or two. But that's it."

"Did you see it already?" Will said with a small chuckle. Although his voice was mostly surprised.

"It's what you do every time. You talk about Glee Club being a place for the kids to shine. But you're not actually giving them a chance." Emma said. She had been waiting to say that for quite a while. And by the look on Will's face ah had gotten through.

"You know what? You're right. Will you help me with a new set list?" Will asked. Deep down Will didn't care that she was right, she just wanted to have her be right, hopefully that would advance him in Emma's love life, replacing Carl's boyfriend spot with him. This was only minor, but he wanted to take every small chance he could to spend time with Emma and make her feel good.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

That day Will sat in front of the Glee Club with the set list in his hand. "Okay guys. Here's the setlist. We'll open with a number by Sam and Quinn. Followed by a number by Santana. Brittany and Mike, you'll have a long time of dance rehearsal, because you'll be dancing in front during every number." Will explained.

Rachel raised her hand, looking unsatisfied. "Mr. Schue, where's My number?"

"You don't have one this time. It's not fair to always be giving you the lead." Will said. This moment was exactly what he didn't want. Rachel would react to his response in a dramatic way, that was obvious.

"What am I supposed to do sway in the back?" Rachel yelped.

"It's what the rest of us always do." Santana sassed.

"Shut up, Santana. I'm the most talented, why should you be the one to get the solo?" Rachel scoffed.

"The same reason I slept with Finn, because I can."

Finn's face dropped. She didn't just say that. Things were going perfect with him and Rachel, now Santana was ruining them!

"Finn?" Rachel cried, looking at we guilty boyfriend. Finn didn't speak. "Fine! Santana have your damn solo, And Mr. Schue, hope your happy with your awful decisions!" Rachel ran from the room dramatically. Just like Will expected. By worse

-GLEE-

"All I can say is that I didn't steal that soda machine and if I did, I wasn't alone," Puck stated quickly as he sat in Will's office.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Will stated. "And I'm only doing that because if I did, then I'd be down to ten glee cub members, and you'd be back in juvie."

"Mr. Schue! Please-" Puck stood up alarmed.

"Relax, Puck. I am not going to say anything. I need your help," Will stated.

"With what?" Puck asked.

"Kurt's gone. We need a 12th member. I usually would go to Finn and Rachel with this kind of stuff, but you saw their issues today, and quite frankly, you know the most people in this school," Will mentioned.

"I want you to recruit a new member for glee club," Will stated.

"You can count on me Mr. Schue," Puck smiled.

Later that day, Puck walked into the locker room during free period.

"Alright, listen up," Puck commanded attention as he stood on the bench.

"What do you want?" Azimio asked.

"I want to talk to you guys," Puck stated.

"About what?" Karofsky joined in.

"Glee club, dudes. It's time to join up!" Puck replied.

"Sign up for glee club?" Azimio said disgusted.

"Glee club is cool," Puck tried.

"Glee club is so not cool," Karofsky rejected.

"Maybe he needs a reminder of that?" Azimio smiled devilishly.

Suddenly, Puck was grabbed by everyone.

Ten minutes later, Puck was hanging by his Scooby Doo briefs by the dumpsters.

"This is humiliating," Puck thought. "At least when you're being wedgied, you know it has to stop eventually, but hanging? Oh no, you can't exactly wiggle your way out of this one."

"Hey, you need some help?" a girl from below asked.

Puck looked down. He immediately recognized her. It was Lauren Zizes. She was the captain of the wrestling team.

"Yeah, could you get me down?" Puck asked.

"On one condition," Lauren began.

"I'll do anything," Puck sounded desperate.

Before he knew it, Puck was being shoved into a janitor's closet.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Puck asked.

"Seven minutes in Heaven starts now," Lauren stated as she began to make out with Puck.

After about a minute, she pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling this," she admitted.

"Wait, do you want to join glee club?" he asked, hoping to at least succeed in his mission.

"Sure, why not," She answered.

-GLEE-

"Just tell me if it's true," Rachel asked Finn as they sat in Emma's office.

"I'm sorry," Finn admitted. "I shouldn't have lied to you. I just thought if I told you the truth, you'd get so mad at me.. and you're kind of.. scary."

"Don't you see how it's ten times worse now?" Rachel asked. "Why her?"

"Why do you care so much about who it was with?" Finn questioned.

"Did you do it with her because she's hot?" Rachel continued.

"Yea, sure, she's super hot but I'm –"

Emma gave him a look and he stopped.

"As a therapist, would it be productive for me to slap him right now?" Rachel calmly asked.

"Well, I'm not a therapist, but no…. perhaps you should storm out?" Emma replied.

Rachel followed her direction.

Finn sat there as the last bell of the day rang.

-GLEE-

Will tapped his foot as he heard the last bell ring. He was in the locker room waiting for Carl. He was determined to win today.

Dressed in a suit, Carl walked in.

"Schuester," He greeted.

"So, how is this going to work?" Carl asked.

"It's simple. If I win, you break up with Emma," Will stated.

"Sounds like fun… and if I win, I get to continue making you suffer," Carl smirked.

"So, how do we know who wins?" Carl asked in regards to their wedgie battle.

"First one to get his underwear ripped off loses," Will responded.

"Sounds good to me," Carl said as he took off his suit jacket.

Will then stripped off his button up shirt. He moved his hands to his jeans.

"Wait, we're doing this in our underwear?" Carl asked.

Will nodded. "I don't know about you, but I can't really move around in jeans," Will brought up as he took off his jeans revealing his white Calvin Klein briefs.

Carl nodded as he too started to strip down.

Will smiled. His plan was working. Not only was he going to win Emma back today, but he was also going to embarrass Carl one last time by stealing his clothes and leaving him naked in the locker room.

Both muscular men now faced each other. In one corner, Will Schuester, the Spanish/Glee Club Teacher who is wearing a pair of CK white briefs. And in the opposite corner, Carl Howell, an attractive dentist who is wearing a pair of black Jockey bikini briefs.

They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly attacked. Both men embraced each other in what seemed to be a hug, but each had a good grip on their underwear. They each pulled high causing both of them to groan in pain and their asses to be revealed.

Will moved one hand to the front and began to alternate yanks. Carl winced in pain as he felt the uncomfortable rubbing and even lost grip on Will's white briefs.

Will was now completely behind Carl, controlling him. He yanked and yanked and yanked. Each one causing Carl to fall further towards the ground.

Will had him right where he wanted him. He began to pull unbelievably hard on the stretched black bikinis. Carl moaned in pain. Will tried everything. Short yanks, long yanks, a combination of the two, but nothing seemed to work. Then he yanked hard and he heard it. A small tearing sound.

Will smiled as he knew he was only a couple yanks away from ripping off his underwear.  
Will bent his knees for another yank but immediately stopped when Carl said someone was coming. Will turned his head towards the door and saw no one.

Will then was pushed face first into the floor as he felt Carl's knee dig into his back.  
"What just happened?" Will thought. He looked in his hands to see he was holding Carl's black bikini briefs, but they were still intact. In that second, Carl must've have slipped out of them without me noticing.

"This ends now Schuester," Carl whispered as he grabbed onto the white Calvin Klein waistband.

"No!" Will screamed as he felt his underwear invade his butt. He fought, he squirmed, but he couldn't get up. Then he heard it. His briefs began to rip in the back. The tear quickly spread like wildfire. Will dropped the underwear he held in his hand and moved his hands back, trying to save any piece of his underwear he could, but it was too late.

Carl had ripped most of the back and was now ripping from the sides. Will struggled as much as he could, but it was over. Carl pulled hard and ripped off the remaining material and waistaband leaving Will the fall to the floor naked.

"You lose," Carl finished as he put his underwear back on.

Will couldn't turn to face him. He was too ashamed.

Carl got dressed quickly and grabbed Will's clothes as well.

"Sorry Schuester, but your suffering starts now," Carl stated as he walked out.

After a few minutes of self pity, Will stood up.

He still had his car keys and wallet and cellphone. He could call someone for help but who.

Then, Will heard the door open. Had someone just walked in?

"Mr. Schue?" Finn spoke as he turned the corner and spotted his naked teacher.

"Finn!" Will reacted surprised as he covered his manhood.

"Why are you naked, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked as he shut his eyes closed.

"It's a long story," Will blushed. "Do you have any clothes in your locker?"

"Yeah," Finn answered as unlocked the locker. "I was just going to work out to relieve some stress."

"Oh," Will replied.

"I don't have any briefs in here though. Just my jockstrap," Finn stated, his head still in the locker.

"That's fine," Will responded.

Finn handed his the jock without looking along with the shorts the t-shirt. "Do you want the cup? It makes it more comfortable, and Puck says it makes you look bigger… NOT saying you're small or anything," Finn shook his head.

"I'm fine. Thanks Finn and if you could keep this between us, I'd really appreciate it," Will stated.

"No problem, Mr. Schue," Finn nodded.

-GLEE-

Kurt walked with Blaine to the Warblers. It was his first day, and Blaine was the only person who knew him. There was nothing he wanted more than simply be treated nice. So as he walked in he kept his smile on his face and sat down next to Blaine. "Kurt." One of the warblers spoke. They handed him a bird cage, much to his surprise and confusion. "As the new guy, you have to watch over our canary."

"Ok." Kurt smiled. Watching a bird was much better than most of the other things he expected for being the new guy. "And, I had a suggestion for a song for regionals, and maybe I could find where to audition for a solo."

"The solo's always go to Blaine. We don't have auditions." The warbler chuckled as he walked away.

Blaine stood up next to him and bent down to get a pen. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance. I'll make sure of it."  
-GLEE-

Will watched as the members of New Directions slowly got on the bus.

In a green sweater dress, Emma turned the corner.

"Hey, something wrong?" Emma wondered as she noticed his glum expression.

"I'm beginning to think my new directions for the New Directions was a terrible idea," Will replied.

"You look great though," Will complimented. "You ready to go?"

"I can't," Emma began. "Carl doesn't want me going with you… he told me he loved me yesterday, and I told him I loved him too."

Will looked at the pavement. He couldn't fight this. He had lost.

"Well, we're gonna miss out good luck charm," Will tried smiling.

-GLEE-

"You okay?" Sam asked Quinn in the green room.

"No. The last time we performed I went into labor," Quinn stated.

"You're really good at dancing and adultery, Brittany," Artie stated.

"I don't know how you found out," Brittany said confused. Artie rolled away.

"What's Artie all worked up about?" Mike whispered into Tina's ear.

"You're such a jerk!" She stated as she grabbed his slacks and pulled them down showing his red boxer-briefs.

"You told Kurt about you and Santana?" Rachel asked Finn, infuriated.

"I don't know, maybe. He is my brother," Finn replied.

"No, that was me," Mercedes admitted.

"Wait a sec, how did you know? Did you all know about this?" Rachel asked.

They all nodded.

"You know what, I'm not going out there!" Rachel declared.

"I'm not either," Artie agreed.

"Or me," Tina stated as if she mattered.

"Enough!" Will burst in. "Listen to yourselves. I'm ashamed of you. Think back to where you were last year. No set list and no chance of winning, but you did win. Look, I don't care if you guys hate each other, but I want you guys to forget about everything and just sing for six minutes. For six minutes, remind yourselves that your not alone."

-GLEE-  
"Brittany, I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" Artie exclaimed as he rolled towards her.

"Cheat on you? I never cheated." Brittany said meakly.

"You just admitted to it. You said you did commit adultery!" Artie stayed in his spot, upset.

"I thought adultery meant stupid..." Brittany trailed off. "I didn't cheat on you."

"Brittany, if you weren't cheating on me, why were you acting so strange?" He asked. Brittany mumbled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What?" Artie asked again.

"I lost your comb!" Brittany squealed. "Now all your magics gone, and I didn't want you to be mad!"

"Brittany, that comb was just something I found on the ground, to give you courage. It was all coming from you though." Artie smiled. "So get back out there, explain things to Tina and Mike."

Brittany obeyed.

-GLEE-

"So, I may have been in the background." Rachel wrote in her diary. "But we won! Sam and Quinn did pretty good! Everyone did pretty amazing, and I was a better background singer than everyone. So yay! Can't wait for next year, when I am finally the lead again."

-GLEE-

"Hey," Will walked into Emma's office with the glee club's trophy.

"Oh uh- hi," Emma responded.

"Something the matter?" Will wondered.

Emma flashed him the ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Will asked.  
"It's a wedding ring, actually," Emma clarified. "Carl and I eloped."

"I'm happy for you," Will managed to get out.

"Will- I"

"Let's just leave it at that," Will walked out. This was his fault. This was his suffering.

He walked by Finn and Rachel who were talking in the hallway.

"Winning at Sectionals reminded me that glee club is something special," Rachel smiled.

"Are we a part of something special?" Finn asked, smiling. "You and me?"

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"I love you," Finn said honestly.

Rachel hugged him.

"No more lying," Finn promised. "Ever."

"There's something I need to tell you," Rachel began.

After Sectionals, I was so mad at you that everyone knew that I wanted you to feel the way I felt," Rachel confessed.

"What happened Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I made out with Puck but that was it and it meant nothing, I swear," Rachel replied.

"I knew you were a lot of things Rachel and I loved you because and in spite of all of them but I never thought you were mean," Finn stated.

"Doesn't this cancel out with what you did with Santana?" Rachel asked.

"We weren't together. I didn't cheat on you. How could you do this to me?" Finn asked walking away.

"You're breaking up with me?" Rachel asked.

"What you did was really bad, Rachel and you knew how sensitive I'd be after what happened with Quinn," Finn responded.

"You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel raised her voice.

Finn turned back slowly. "I never thought you'd make me feel like this."

He left Rachel crying in the hall as he stormed to the locker room to find Puck.

Finn entered the locker room and saw Puck standing in only his black batman briefs.

Puck turned to face him. "What's up bro?"

"Oh nothing," Finn said pushing his back against the metal lockers. "Just found out my best friend made out with my girlfriend… again!"

Finn grabbed the front of Puck's briefs and pulled highward.

"Dude, let go!" Puck winced in pain.

Finn turned him around and now had access the his backside. He grabbed hold of the waistband and furiously yanked high.

"Ahhh!" Puck screamed in pain. Finn wasn't holding anything back.

Still pulling his underwear, Finn began to whisper into Puck's ear. "I now know my History teacher is always saying the past always repeats itself."

"Because it does!" Finn yelled as he gave three hard quick yanks causing Puck to bounce.

"Do you understand?" Finn whispered. "Last year, Sectionals. I found out about Quinn and I tore you a new one!" Finn yanked once more.  
Puck moaned, "Finn please stop."

Finn's face was so red. He pulled hard. Puck's waistband began to rip, but Finn didn't stop. Instead, he intentionally began to rip them until there was nothing left. Finn threw the scraps of underwear he had left to the ground and walked out.

Puck turned around slowly and faced the mirror.

He saw what he feared most.

He was hard.

"Oh no," Puck gasped.

**Big cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when I'll start the next episode. Maybe during Christmas break. But yeah, hope you enjoyed. **

**Don't forget to review! Also, PM me with any suggestions or anything you want to see. Let me know what you guys want and maybe I will be able to do it.**


	10. UPDATE

Hey there fans.

So, I know that we've been away for a while, and we think this is a perfect time to start back up. We've currently planned out the next 4 episodes. These episodes include Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Silly Love Songs, Comeback, and Blame it on The Alcohol.

My partner and I planned out the Christmas episode but unfortunately realized it was really lame. There were barely any wedgie opportunities and none of it advance the underwear storylines we've been working on all season; therefore, we decided to cut this episode to not waste anyone's time.

We are pretty excited. We are working as I type this and have just completed the first episode.

Some things to look forward to…

Will and Finn's deal from the beginning of the school year has expired.

Finn has more issues with his tighty whities.

Puck faces what happened in the locker room with Finn.

Blaine is in his underwear… A LOT.

There's another wedgie booth.

Also, look forward to the episode Blame it On the Alcohol. It's almost like an alternate reality type episode, but not really.  
Can't really say too much without giving it away.  
We've planned it out and guys, it's pretty damn good I think. A LOT of things happen that you've been wanting to see.  
Special thanks to Hoobla100(I think) who suggested an idea for this episode which we adapted slightly causing a great piece of fanfiction. We've used other suggestions before, but this has been the only one we've used for a main storyline.

See you again very soon! Glee starts back up on the 24th I believe so we'll post then. Unless we get lots of comments, maybe sooner.

Also, don't forget to PM us any ideas or anything you want to see.

Thanks again. See you soon!


	11. Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Sue Sylvester Shuffle

-GLEE-

Will walked down the hallway to the locker room. Once inside he spotted Shannon and gave her a smile. "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I just almost suspended two football players for bullying Finn." Bieste explained. "Third time this week."

Will sighed. "Why do they have to keep picking on Finn? They're supposed to be teammates."

"I don't get it either. We need to find a way to get them to be friends. It's the only way they'll win their games." Bieste said. "I think they have to join glee club for the week."

"That would be great, the only problem is that they aren't bullying Finn about glee club anymore. They're teasing him about his underwear."

"We'll I may have a second idea then." She grinned.

The next day the entire football team ended up in the glee club. They seating ended up split. Football on one side, Glee Club on the other.

"Okay everyone." Bieste clapped to quiet everyone down. "Me and Mr. Schue here have been talking about one thing: the bullying. So part one of our plan, football and glee are combined for the week."

"What?" Azimio roared.

"You can't do this!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Quiet! Everyone shut up so Mr. Schue can take the floor!" Bieste yelled, calming the commotion.

"Thanks Shannon." Will smiled. "Part two of our plan. The bullying has recently latched onto Finn and his tighty whities."

All the football players began to snicker as Finn turned red and hid his face. "

"Stop laughing guys. There will be no bullying for the week. Anyone caught teasing anybody will switched to wearing tighty whities. Anyone who doesn't want to wear them after bullying someone... Well you will be off the team."

Everyone sighed and complained. Football players and glee clubbers were ready for this week to end already.

-GLEE-

Finn went into the locker room after staying after to work out in the weight room. He found it calming, especially after what happened in glee club today. He walked past a row of lockers before walking straight into Azimio and Karofsky. He stammered back a bit, after noticing their angry expressions. "What's happening guys?" He asked.

Karofsky grabbed Finn by his shirt and pushed him up against the locker. "Waiting for this tattle-tale kid, his names Finn Hudson."

"What are you talking about?" Finn struggled.

Karofsky reached around and latched onto Finn's tight Hanes waistband. He tugged it upwards. "You went on told on us for teasing?" He asked with a forceful tug.

At that moment Puck walked in. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled.

"Good now both the gays are here." Karofsky said.

"Didnt know your little boy here was a baby? He told Bieste and Schue we were bullying him." Azimio said, stealing the waistband from Karofsky and pulling up. "Why would you do that, huh?"

"I didn't tell them! I swear!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm not lying."

"Get your filthy paws off of him!" Puck ordered.

Azimio laughed at him. "Looking after your tattle-tale boyfriend?" Azimio pulled again on Finn's underwear, bringing the legholes out of his pants. "Why'd he tell on us?"

Puck looked at Finn, clearly in pain. "He didnt! I did." He lied.

Karofsky and Azimio glanced at Eachother and made a face at Puck. Azimio quickly threw Finn on a shower head and smiled at Karofsky. "Well then Puck, looks like we have to teach you a lesson."

Puck stumbled backwards, and then stopped to put his fist up. Azimio cracked his fingers. Within three seconds Karofsky ha him tackled. Puck tried pushing and punching Karofsky, but he was trapped with his stomach on the ground. Azimio laughed, as he pinched his underwear up a bit and seeing the Red waistband with 'Superman' logo written on it. He quickly made a tug up as Puck coughed out in Pain. "Oh my god! Get the hell off me!"

"Karofsky, lets bring him to the shower!" Azimio laughed a the two carried him and placed him on the shower head, next to Finn. "You better tell Schuester to stop this or else. Later boys."

Puck and Finn yelled out at them as they exited the room. "God! I hate this!" Finn shouted.

"Me too! Hate those guys! We are telling Schue about this. Can't wait to see them in tighty whities!" Puck gasped.

"Why did you tell them you said something?" Finn asked. "They didnt want to wedgie you."

Puck held his ass. "I'm sick of watching them all pick on you. It's no big deal."

"Thank you then, you are a true bro." Finn smiled. "Now try to turn the water on with your foot. These rip easier when wet."

-GLEE-

Dressed in his white button shirt accompanied with a black vest and tie, Will put on his reading glasses as began to type an email.

Suddenly, a distraught Finn Hudson burst through the doors of his office, closing the door behind him.

Concerned, Will put down his reading glasses and walked over to him.

"Finn, are you ok?" Will asked, putting his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Finn yelled as he slapped his teacher's hand away.

"Finn, what's gotten into you?" Will responded.

"What's gotten into me?" Finn sarcastically laughed. "I'll tell you what… my underwear has gotten into me, and it's all your fault. If you wouldn't have meddled once again, then maybe I'd be better off."

"Finn, I'm just tryin-"  
"Save your breath," Finn stopped him as he pushed his teacher over his desk and reached in his tight blue jeans.

"What're you doing?" Will asked.

"The first semester is over Mr. Schue," Finn stated reminding him of their earlier deal. "You've had this coming all year," Finn continued as he furiously yanked Will's white Calvin Klein briefs.

Will yelped in pain as he felt the leg holes of his tighty whities pop out of his jeans.

Finn grabbed from the leg holes and continued to pull using all his strength, knocking items off Schue's desk.

Will screamed in pain as he asked what he wanted.

"I want you to leave the football players alone," Finn said simply.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I can't do that," Will replied, still having his underwear pulled up between his cheeks.

"You have to," Finn pulled harder.

Will grunted. "I'm sorry, Finn, but I'm doing what I think is best for you."

Finn yelled in frustration as he let his teacher's underpants go.

"What's best for me?" Finn yelled as his teacher began to adjust his briefs.

"If it wasn't for you… I'd still be the most popular kid in school. I'd have all the friends in the world. It was only because of glee club that I started getting wedgies anyway," Finn choked up.

"Finn…" Will began.

Finn turned around and walked away.

-GLEE-

Kurt was in his warblers outfit, sitting over a table and discussing broadway. "I totally think Wicked is the best. It had the best costumes ad the music was so meaningful."

"No. It's Chicago. The storyline was amazing, and the movie was great." Blaine argued. "But Anything Goes is definitely up there."

"Yes!" Kurt agreed, as he felt his slacks fly down to his ankles. He blushed as his bright yellow bikini briefs were revealed. He slowly bent down and pulled them up.

John, a warbler friend, laughed at Kurt. "Welcome to the pantsing war Hummel."

Kurt smiled and looked down, red as a tomatoe. Blaine walked over to him. "You wanna join? You could say no, but let me tell you one thing. It's fun."

"I'll join. But you better buy a belt Blaine." Kurt smirked, still blushing.

Blaine smiled back and pantsed Kurt. "Welcome to the war."

Kurt pulled up his pants and smiled. He had a reason to anyway, he could pants Blaine a much as he wanted.

-GLEE-

After another day of hard practice, Karofsky began to get out of his uniform. When he looked in the mirror, he saw he was wearing a pair of Fruit of the Loom white briefs. He had completely forgotten he was wearing them. In fact, he had forgotten because he was beginning to like the way the cotton felt. He also enjoyed the security briefs provided. He was just checking himself out in the mirror when he noticed Finn walk behind him giving him a strange look.

"You checking me out, Hudson?" Karofsky turned to face him.

"Uh, no, but it looked like you were checking yourself out," Finn replied, standing at his locker in only his Hanes.

Karofsky turned a slight red. He wasn't going to made a fool of.

"Actually Finnessa, I was just thinking how pathetic and terrible it is that we have to wear these undies," Karofsky stated.

"And you did that with a smile because?" Finn smirked.

Karofsky grew red from anger.

"Speaking of these tighty whities, did you ever convince Schuester to stop punishing us?" Karofsky asked.

Finn shook his head.

"Well, if that's the case, then I think you deserved to be punished too," Karofsky smiled devilishly.

"No wait, please," Finn tried.

Before he knew it, Finn had his underwear up his butt, with his face on the floor and his legs strangled between the back of his briefs. He tried moving his legs, but it only made the wedgie worse.

Finn heard footsteps. It was Puck.  
Puck loosened his legs, freeing Finn.

"Sorry, I didn't show up earlier. I just figured it'd be better if both of us weren't trapped in a wedgie," Puck explained.

"It's cool man," Finn replied. "I'm hoping that we win this game. Maybe then, the guys will cool it a bit."

-GLEE-

The entire football team made their way into the glee room after their big game, all working together. "Please tell me you guys won." Schue said, sitting down with some paperwork.

Puck looked down a little bit, then shot up with a smile. "We creamed them!"

Will smiled and High fived everyone on the team. "Anyway, is everyone friends now?"

Azimio and Karofsky looked at Eachother. "We think Finn's cool now, tighty whities aren't all that bad." Karofsky smiled. "No more bullying."

-GLEE-

The next day, Finn walked up to Mr. Schue's office. He knocked before peeking his head in.

"Finn, come in," Will greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Finn smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"What can I help you with Finn?" Will asked.

"Um, well… I came to apologize," Finn answered. "Mr. Schue… I'm really sorry about giving you a wedgie, and I'm really sorry about the things I said. I realize now that I was wrong. Everything you've done for me has been for good reason, and I appreciate that."

"Thank you Finn. That means a lot to me," Will smiled. "And just so we're clear, I'd take a million wedgies to help you."

Finn and Will hugged.

"Thanks again, Mr. Schue," Finn whispered.

"See you in glee club," Will smiled.

On his way out, Finn got a text from Karofsky saying there was a football scrimmage after school that day for fun.

-GLEE-

Finn was making his way to football field when he ran into Karofsky.

"Hey man, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Nothing much, just about to own these freshman. They think they can beat us," Karofsky replied.

Finn laughed as they made their way under the bleachers where they found the rest of the guys.

"Where are the freshman? I thought we were supposed to meet down here," Finn asked.

"There are no freshman," Azimio spoke up. "It's us and you."

Soon, Finn was surrounded by all the jocks.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Did you really believe we were going to leave you alone, Hudson?" Azimio asked.

Finn bit his lip.

"Take off your clothes," Karofsky stated.

"What're you going to do to me?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Azimio smirked as he pulled out a red spray paint can.

A few minutes later, Karofsky whistled and said, "Good luck getting home, Finnessa."

Finn was left in only his tighty whities. They were pulled up high from everywhere on his body. The front, the back, the sides, just all around up to his nipples. From the bottom of his neck to his crotch in red spray paint, spelled the word LOSER.

Finn gulped as he thought of what to do.  
He didn't have his cell phone or his car keys. The guys had made off with that along with his clothes.  
Finn knew Mr. Schue was still in his office. He could explain to him what happened… But Finn couldn't do that. He knew Will thought he had succeeded in helping Finn.

He couldn't crush his dream. Finn rubbed his eyes as he made his way home.

**EXPECT WEEKLY UPDATES. I have completed next 3 episodes. Hopefully, I can finish the rest soon. Please Review. :)**


	12. Silly Love Songs

Silly Love Songs

-GLEE-

"Okay, so last week may have not been the best week for me," Finn narrated as he walked down the hall. "But this week is going to be different," he thought as he looked at Quinn who was talking to Sam. "This week I'm going to take back what's mine, but how?"

"Listen up guys," Will spoke, snapping Finn out of his own thoughts. "Regionals is coming up, and we need to raise money for costumes and props."

A light when off in Finn's head as he stared at Quinn. "I got it, Mr. Schue. A kissing booth," Finn suggested.  
Puck looked him. "You're going to kiss people?"

"Yeah, for a dollar. It'll totally raise money. We just won the state championship. That's kinda hot, right?" Finn asked.

Finn smiled as the bell rang. As Finn was leaving, Puck walked beside him.

"Hey dude, I have to tell you something later," Puck said quietly.

-GLEE-

Kurt strutted into the warbler rehearsal space where Blaine had been bent over typing furiously on his laptop. Kurt quietly snuck behind Blaine and tugged down his slacks to reveal his tight gray boxer-briefs. Blaine quickly pulled his pants back up. "Kurt I'm not in the mood for fun right now. I'm trying to figure something out."

"What?" Kurt asked sounding perky. "Can I help?"

"No. It's about someone. Someone I like very much." Blaine took a deep breath.

Kurt's stomach filled up with butterflies and his hands began to sweat. "R-really?" Kurt asked, having a feeling It was him.

"Yes. He works at the gap." Blaine said, love struck.

Kurt's heart sunk. He had to bite the bullet though, he decided it would be better to help Blaine get the guy. "Sing to him."

"Sing? As in a solo?" Blaine wondered.

"As in you leading the warblers." Kurt smiled. "Make it special, something that would remind him of a small moment between you two. Act like you thought very big of it."

"When I first met him he was folding underwear." Blaine smiled. "We can all wear underpants!"

"I hope were all wearing underpants!" A warbler joked.

"Guys I need your help." Blaine smiled. "We're doing a performance in our underwear, at the gap."

"And it's discussion time." Another warbler sat down smiling.

-GLEE-

Finn had just finished setting up his booth when Quinn walked by.

"Hey, you wanna be my first customer?" Finn winked.

"I'm dating Sam now," Quinn flirtatiously smiled.

"You know, you don't have to pay a dollar to get a kiss from me," Finn leaned in as he felt a sharp pain in his butt.

"Nice undies, loser," Azimio laughed as he walked away.

"I'll see you later, Finn," Quinn giggled as she left. Down the hall, Sam had seen everything.

Finn realized something. If he was going to be getting wedgies all day, he may as well be getting paid for them. The wedgie booth made them loads of money the previous year.

Finn had just finished the wedgie sign when Puck approached him.

"Hey man, can you take a break?" Puck asked.

Finn nodded as they walked down the hall. "So what'd you have to talk to me about?" Finn asked.  
Puck looked both ways before shoving Finn in the Janitor's closet.

"Um, why are we in the closet?" Finn asked bluntly.

"Because I need you to kiss me," Puck answered.

Finn's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry. Did you say kiss?"

Puck nodded, shamefully.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because recently, I've had these reactions when I'm around you," Puck admitted.

"What do you mean by reactions?" Finn wondered.

"It started a couple months ago when you ripped off my underwear… I got… turned on. And last week, I got slightly turned on when we were hanging by the shower," Puck explained.

"So, why do I need to kiss you?" Finn repeated himself.

"To test if I'm gay. If I get a reaction, then I'll know," Puck explained.

"I'm sorry dude, but I can't kiss another dude," Finn said as he tried to get out of the closet.

"Finn, please," Puck begged. "I'm going nuts. Last week, you said I was a real bro. Please help me," Puck asked again.

Finn turned back and looked at him.

"Fine," Finn agreed, "but no tongue."

Finn and Puck both stared at each other as they leaned in. There lips made contact for a second when Finn pulled away.

"Well, did it work?" Finn smiled.

"Are you joking?" Puck asked. "That's how I kiss my grandma."  
Puck took ahold of Finn's head and pushed it towards him, colliding their lips together. Puck began to viciously attack Finn's face. Finn tried getting away but had no chance against Puck's grip.

Puck then released him and smiled.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I'm not gay!" Puck asked, double checking the inside of his pants.

"Great, but that still doesn't solve your other problem," Finn said. "Why do you keep getting hard around me?"

"I don't know," Puck stated.

"Wait a sec," Finn began, "there's a least common denominator in both those situations."

Puck ignored Finn's stupidity and asked, "Well, what is it?"

Finn turned Puck around and reached into his pants grabbing his red and white hearts covered Valentine's Day briefs. He yanked them up halfway up his back.

"Hey!" Puck said squiring out of the wedgie. "What was- oh my gosh, you did it," Puck realized.

"You like wedgies?" Finn laughed.

"No," Puck denied. "I mean, I didn't before."

"Well something changed your mind," Finn chuckled.

"Shut up. How do I get rid of it?" Puck asked.

Finn thought for a minute before saying, "What about cooling down yourself somehow? Maybe you need to find a way for wedgies to gross you out?" Finn suggested.

"I know just the guy to see," Puck stated. "Also, if you ever tell anyone, I made out with you, I'll shove your tighty whities so far up your ass, you'll be able to taste them," Puck threatened.  
"Don't worry dude. My lips are sealed. Can we get out the closet now?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of the closet."

-GLEE-

Finn had just finished kissing Becky Jackson when Rachel popped up before holding a one-dollar bill.

"Hey Rachel," Finn smiled.

"One kiss please," she said as she closed her eyes and waited.

Finn saw Quinn in the background and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"On the cheek? That's it?" Rachel asked.

"Um, sorry?" Finn said.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said pulling out another dollar. "Turn around."

Finn sighed as turned around and felt his Hanes fly out of his pants and bunch up on his letterman.

"Ow," Finn said quietly.

Rachel stormed off as Finn turned around. Quinn marched up to the table and slammed a dollar down on it.

"Are you gonna give me a wedgie too?" Finn asked.

"No, you idiot," Quinn said, grabbing onto his shirt and kissing him. When their lips separated, Finn and Quinn both felt a spark.

-GLEE-

Everyone in the warblers showed up, ready to get in the warblers black bus. Blaine put his stuff in a seat with Kurt, then walked in the front of the bus. "Warblers, time to take our pants off." He laughed.

Everyone stripped off their pants, and all eyes immediately went to Kurt's pink bikini briefs. "I was trying to be festive..." He started, before looking at everyone else's underwear. Everyone was wearing navy blue boxer briefs. "Is everyone wearing matching underwear?"

Blaine nodded and sat back down with Kurt as the bus started moving. "That was our plan, matching underwear. You're the best dancer. Once I saw your yellow bikini briefs I knew you'd wear bright underwear. You need the attention on your dancing." Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "But these are very festive."

Soon enough everyone got into the gap, which was closing. Danny, the man Blaine like was just about closing up. "Danny!" Blaine smiled. Danny turned around awkwardly. "We have a performance for you."

Blaine and the warblers performed with their muscular legs swinging and their asses pressed against the material. Once it finished, Danny motioned at Blaine. "Can we talk, privately?"

Kurt stood alone as everyone left. "Tell us how it goes Kurt!"

Kurt smiled an peaked through the bathroom door to watch Blaine.

"Why would you do this?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I-I like you."

"Well, I dont. What if people were here, I'm not out of the closet!" Danny screeched. "And why are you wearing these dumb underwear?" Danny grabbed ahold if Blaine's underwear an started going to town. Blaine's underwear disappeared in his ass as he yelped out in pain. Then Danny dropped them like a hot tamale. "Just leave me alone Blaine."

-GLEE-

Dressed in his leather jacket and tight black jeans, Puck walked up to motel and knocked on the door.

"Coming," a voice was said. The door opened revealing Sandy Ryerson in just a robe.

"So glad you could make it, Noah," Sandy spoke. "Make yourself comfortable," Sandy said, taking the leather jacket off the boy.

"Thanks Mr. Ryerson," Puck said creeped out.

"So, over the phone, you said you wanted to do some wedgies?" Sandy asked. "If you want, I could call a couple of my friends and make this a big wedgie meet up."

"Wedgie meet up?" That's like a real thing?" Puck asked.

Sandy nodded.

"We're good with just us," Puck clarified. "I just need to get to grossed out a little bit, and maybe my problem will go away. How do we start this whole thing?"

"Take off your clothes," Sandy smiled as he removed his revealing his unappealing body and his usual SpongeBob briefs.

Puck removed his pants and shirt leaving his tight body in his Valentine's Day briefs. Puck and Sandy began to exchange wedgies.

After a half hour, Puck was still getting reactions.  
"Forget it. This isn't working!" Puck exclaimed, sitting on the bed.

"Well, I guess you're just not grossed out," Sandy responded.

Puck looked at him. "Trust me… I'm grossed out, but I still can't stop this."

"How did you say this started again?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know," Puck put his hands on his head.

"Did anything traumatic happen to you with wedgies?" Sandy asked.

"Of course," Puck said, " In juvie."

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"These guys just owned my ass with my underwear for a week straight. Worst wedgies of my life," Puck admitted.

"Those guys stole something from you Puck. They stole your confidence and even some of hot bad boy quality. The only way to get your original self back is to get revenge," Sandy explained.

Puck nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Ryerson," Puck said as he got dressed and then left.

-GLEE-

Sam walked down the hallway sporting a white and red long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He made his way angrily to Finn's booth. "Finn!" He exclaimed bending over the booth. "Has Quinn been here?"

"Wha- No." Finn lied, surprised.

"If you're lying, I swear to god Finn. I will kill you." Sam said. He looked actually kind of scared, like a little kid. Finn felt kind of bad for a second. "Now, here's some money."

"Woah! I'm not kissing dudes here." Finn said stupidly.

"I'm buying a wedgie dumbass." Sam said, readying his hands.

Finn sighed and turned around. "If you weren't paying, this wouldn't be happening."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Seconds later his briefs were pulled sky high. "Ah! Eh-ooh!" Finn grunted as his underwear rubbed in his ass.

"This is a reminder not to steal Quinn. Because if you do, you'll wish you didn't!" Sam shouted, giving one more tug and ripping the briefs 100% off Finns body.

Finn rubbed his ass. "Sam, seriously. It says no ripping!"

"Well, suck on that!" Sam rolled his eyes and stormed away.

-GLEE-

Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Kurt's car and put the seat all the way back, about to cry. "I'm- I- Worst valentines day ever. My love was just... Ah! Crushed!"

"And Wedgied." Kurt added, wishing he hadnt.

"It sucked!" Blaine let a tear fall. "Now I have to spend valentines day alone."

"New directions are all going to Breadstix tonight, I planned on going alone. But, lets go as friends." Kurt offered. "We need to spend a night talking about how much guys can suck."

"I'd like that." Blaine smiled, wiping his eyes. "Pick me up at 8."

-GLEE-

Finn was in his room with Kurt. "So you're going with Blaine, huh?" He teased.

"Don't bring it up there! It's just as friends!" Kurt smiled. "It's why I'm wearing Louis Vuitton."

"Speaking of clothes, should I wear ripped jeans or?" Finn asked. "I want to look nice still."

"Hmm- Wear loose jeans no rip and... A white t-shirt. Oh, and your black hoodie with the fur inside."

"Well, good thing I have a gay brother." Finn stripped to his white briefs. There was a small tear near the top.

"Get wedgied today?" Kurt hooked his finger in the tear.

"Sam ripped mine, so I got a new pair and of course Karofsky almost ripped these. And he didn't even pay!" Finn exclaimed.

"Change them!" Kurt laughed.

"Or else what?" Finn teased.

"I'll rip this pair too." Kurt grinned.

Finn put his arm on Kurt's neck. "Will you?"

"Yeah!" Kurt giggled, giving Finn a small wedgie.

Finn took his arm away, he pulled out his tiny wedgie. "Get ready now." He chuckled. "Almost time to go."

-GLEE-

As Tina sang a song up on stage the new directions enjoyed their valentines day.

"Well see ya Quinn!" Sam smiled closing his cell phone.

"You're still dating?" Santana asked, sounding judgemental. "She kissed Finn."

"She saved his life, he was choking on a gumball." Sam said.

"Idiot." Santana rolled her eyes before turning to talk to Brittany.

Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine sat in the next booth with Puck and Finn. "Idina Menzel. Hands down, best Elphaba." Blaine smiled.

"I liked Eden Esponinsa. She was the true star of any production of Wicked." Kurt replied. "What do you two think?"

"I'm more of a sports guy." Finn replied. "And Puck's too busy tracking people down on his phone."

Puck looked up, clueless. "I didnt do whatever I'm being blamed for."

Kurt laughed. "Who is he tracking down?"

"Juvie guys. Old friends." Finn smiled, not giving away Pucks secret.

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**Love hearing feedback!**


	13. Comeback

Comeback

-GLEE-  
With his backpack over one shoulder, Finn walked down the hall. He passed the water fountain when he noticed something. Karofsky was bent over the fountain exposing his underwear. Except they weren't his usual plaid boxer shorts, this was a white Fruit of The Loom waistband.

"Had Karofsky switched when he was forced to wear them?" Finn thought. "Was he wearing tighty whities?"

Finn noticed a group of Cheerios approaching. This was his chance to get revenge on Karofsky. He walked behind Karofsky and yanked his shorts down. Finn was right. Karofsky was wearing tighty whities.

Finn smiled as Karofsky turned around, his shorts still around his ankles. He waved at the girls as they smile seductively and winked.

"Thanks for the exposure Finnessa," Karofsky smiled as he pulled his shorts up.

"Wait a second, what just happened?" Finn asked, demanding an explanation.

"Don't you read the blogs?" Karofsky asked.

"No," Finn stated. "I try to stay away from them as they're usually about what wedgies I've been getting."

Karofsky dug through his backpack, handing Finn the school paper. "Read this."

Finn read it as Karofsky walked away. On the front page, there was picture of Azimio, Karofsky, and Rick the Stick Nelson with their pants down all wearing tighty whities. As Finn continued reading, he discovered that all three boys went on a triple date where they saw the movie, The Paperboy with their girlfriends. The girls apparently swooned over Efron in the white briefs thus causing them to make to try them on for size.

Finn couldn't believe it. Tighty whities were cool.

"Hey Finn, what's the school paper say today?" Will asked.

"Tighty whities are making a comeback," Finn answered, handing him the paper.

-GLEE-Yuyi

Sam walked into Glee Club with a huge smile covering his face, and his pants tied with a belt just below his ass so his boxer-briefs would be free for all to see. His hair was combed as if he was Justin Bieber, because well, he was trying to look like the young pop star. Ever since Quinn got mono he had felt as if she was drifting away. So he decided he needed to be rock n' roll. That led him to Justin Bieber somehow. "Mr. Schue." He greeted. "I'd like to open today's lesson with a Song. If I could."

"By all means." Mr. Schue smiled. "Like the haircut."

"Okay guys, I have a song to sing, dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend, Quinn." Sam smiled.

As he performed 'Baby' his dancing made his ass press against the tight material on his ass. The girls cheered as they swooned over Sam. When he finished he put his hands on his hip an smiled. He looked directly at Quinn with a smile. "I think it's working." He thought to himself as he just kept in smiling.

-GLEE-

Puck was driving for a while, and finally he saw him- Axel. Puck grinned and dropped his aviators down. Parking the car, he exited in his wife-beater and jeans. "Yo! Axel!" Puck called. All in all, he was surprised they had given Axel his parole.

Axel turned around and spotted Puck with a smirk. "If it isn't Mr. Hello Kitty."

"Shut it, I have some business to take care of." Puck Said.

"Oh really?" Axel stood up, his back still not facing Puck.

"Yeah. That wedgie was pretty bad, but Karma's the baddest bitch in Ohio." Puck smiled. Then he quickly dug his hands down Axel's pants and came out with a fistful of underwear. He gave then a great yank towards the sky.

"Get the hell off me Puckerman!" Axel order.

Puck glared at his underwear, being held at about shoulder level, and chuckled. "Are you wearing tighty whities?"

"Get off me, asshole!" Axel commanded, trying to free himself.

"Axel, do you want a wedgie?" Puck laughed, mimicking Axel's very words during Puck's wedgie.

"Get the freak off my underwear!" Axel shouted.

"Do you want a wedgie?" Pick repeated, with a laugh.

"No! Get the hell off me!" Axel gritted his teeth.

Puck laughed at Axel, and stuck his underwear to a tree branch, leaving axel hanging. "Well, you're wearing tighty whities so they won't rip. hues you'll have to wait for some help."

Puck looked up and down at Axel. "Oh and one more thing." He grabbed Axel's jeans and tugged them to his ankles. "Okay, bye!"

Puck got in his car as Axel yelled. Puck smiled as he started the car, his work was done.

-GLEE-

Sam walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers next to Santana. "What did you want?" He asked, with a bland expression.

"Okay listen we all know you're dumb as a bag of hair, and although your mouth to face ratio is way off you still manage to be cute. Also, ever since Finn's big 'I wear panties' falldown you've been generating more and more buzz. But Everytime you open your huge mouth you get a little closer to everyone figuring out you are actually the biggest nerd in school." Santana started.

"So you called me down here so i could feel bad about myself?" Sam asked, standing up. His shirt went up revealing his pink boxer briefs.

"Oh god pink underwear? Uh, Nevermind that. Sit down, you need me. We can date and I'll guide you. Keep you from becoming a loser. Because if you're a loser when people find out your secret, you'll be getting it worse than Finn." Santana smiled.

"What secret?" Sam asked.

"Please, you wear smaller underwear than Finn under those boxer briefs. Just be lucky I'm the only one that noticed those brief lines while you were performing." Santana winked. "You need to go out with me, I wants on them froggy lips and I wants on them now."

"I'm dating Quinn." Sam said. "And I don't wear bikini briefs."

"I never said you did wear them. I said small underwear, so now don't try to keep arguing just go break up with Quinn. She is cheating on you!" Santana exclaimed. "That gumball story is so fake. And you know it."

Sam looked down quietly. "Nobody needs to know. You can dump that bitch and go out with this bitch."

"Okay." Sam looked down, then muttered something in the language from avatar. "That's Navi for-"

"Rule 1, don't speak Navy."

"Navi."

"I don't care. Just go break up with Quinn for kissing Finn." Santana said.

"Right after I give Finn a few words." Sam cracked his knuckles, looking a bit angered now.

-GLEE-

Sam stormed down the hallway, which was pretty much empty except for Finn. He was opening his locker. Sam didn't care if he even injured Finn, he had enough of his garbage. Sam stomped up to him and flung his hands down his pants, coming up with a fistful of tight white briefs. The legholes exited the pants with them. "Ah! Sam! Get off me!" Finn yelled, seeing his reflection on the shiny locker. "What is wrong with you!"

Sam lifted him up by his briefs and threw Finn against the wall. "I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!" He yelled, kicking him in the side. "Do you think you can get with other guys girlfriends and j-"

"Sam!" Mr. Schue yelled, leaving his office. "What are you doing? My office, NOW!" He shouted.

Sam ignored him and brought his arm back to punch Finn in the face. Mr. Schue quickly grabbed ahold if Sam as restricted his moment. "Calm down!" He exclaimed. "Finn go to your class so he calms down!"

Finn quickly buried his briefs back in his pants and jogged down the hallway. Sam struggled away from Mr. Schue without success. "Are you gonna walk into my office or am I going to drag you in there? There's a third choice too, go see Figgins and get suspended." He slowly let Sam go, who angrily walked towards his office.

Once in his office Sam sat down violently. "Sam, you can't hit another student! What did Finn do that would make you want to punch him? And wedgie him!"

"That god damn asshole is making Quinn cheat on me." Sam shouted.

"Quiet down and watch your mouth." Mr. Schue scolded. "One more word like that and I'm going to punish you. You are acting like a Madman!"

"I don't give a shit." Sam said, angrily. In truth he was ready to cry but instead he masked it with anger.

"Stand up. That's it." Mr. Schue pointed at him. Sam gave him a confused face. "Now!"

Sam stumbled to his feet. And crossed his arms, breathing heavy. "Hands on the desk." Schue pointed at the desk. Sam grunted and did as told. Mr. Schue walked behind him and sighed. "This better make you learn your lesson."

"Wha-" Sam said, as his boxer briefs started to fling into his ass. The pink material rubbed the black material of his bikini briefs into his ass. He was glad he stopped sagging after Santana discovered his secret. The pain was humiliating. "You can't do this!"

"I can stop if you promise to not act up again!" Mr. Schue pulled the material up to his neck.

"I promise! I promise you asshole!" Sam yelled.

Mr. Schue gave another tug for calling him an asshole, then let him go. "Now stop acting crazy, Sam."

"No! You don't understand what it's like to have your girlfriend cheat on you, and then be humiliated because everyone knows! Everyone thinks in stupid, or a nerd! I'm sick of this!" Sam started to cry. "And then you come down doing this to me on top of everything!"

Sam rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Mr. Schue immediately feel bad. "I understand, and I'm sorry. But you can't go around hitting people."

Sam started to cry a tad bit more. Then Mr. Schue pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay." He repeated, until Sam stopped crying.  
-GLEE-

"Hey Jacob," Finn approached the blogger in the library.

"Why hello there Finn Hudson, what can I do for you today?" Jacob asked he typed.

"How about you tell me why you gave those losers credit for something I've been doing for months?" Finn threw the newspaper down.

"Finn… tighty whities weren't cool then. They're cool now, and that's because those three started the trend," Jacob explained.

"This is ridiculous," Finn laughed. "I mean, this is slander or something."

"Sorry, Finn. The paper can't please everyone," Jacob said packing up his stuff.

As Jacob left, Puck walked in.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Puck asked.

"It's been a rough day," Finn replied.

"So, I've read," Puck pulled out the paper, chuckling.

"Anyway, how was your weekend? Any luck?" Finn asked.

"It went well," Puck smirked, "but I need a favor from you."

Finn looked both ways before asking, "does it involve a closet?"

"What?" Puck said confused. "No, I need you to wedgie me to see if I'm cured or not."

Finn and Puck went behind a bookshelf before Finn latched his hands onto his Star Wars briefs. Finn stretched them up his back near his neck before letting go.

"Well?" Finn asked.

"I'm cured, bro," Puck smiled. "Now, turn around."

"What, no way!" Finn exclaimed.

Puck grabbed Finn and turned him around, swiftly taking hold of his Calvin Klein briefs.

"What? Did you think I'd let you wedgie me twice for free?" Puck asked pulling Finn's briefs high into the air.

Finn was on his tip toes when he felt and heard his undies rip.

"Whoops," Puck let go. "Later bro," Puck said slapping Finn's ass.

"Man, another pair ripped."

-GLEE-

"Zizes, you are so hot when wrestling?" Puck asked.

"I'm hot all the time Puckerman," Lauren corrected him.

"So, listen, I want to perform a solo for glee club, but I'm a little nervous," She admitted.

"Just do what I do. Imagine them in their underwear. Hell, I just imagine Finn and Schue cause they're tighty whitie losers," Puck explained.

"I don't think I could do that. Besides, tighty whities are hot right now," Lauren said, leaving Puck with an idea.

-GLEE-  
Sam walked down the hallway looking for Quinn, he found standing with none other than Finn. He walked straight up to them. "Sam! Why did you think I was cheating on you!" Quinn scolded.

"Don't lie to me! You are cheating on me, that gumball story is fake!" Sam exclaimed. "We are over, I'm done with you. I found someone better."

"Who?" Quinn asked, angry.

"Santana!" Sam said, gritting his teeth.

Finn stood by them, as Quinn looked hurt and San turned around. He was super annoyed with Sam and wanted to embarrass him. He decided to walk up behind him and tug his jeans to the floor. His pink boxer-briefs were on showcase for the entire hallway. From across the hall Rick The Stick snickered at Sam. "That's actually really hot underwear." Ricky's girlfriend said, staring at Sam, who was pulling his pants up. Quickly he disappeared down the hallway.

-GLEE-

Every glee club male met in the hallway before Glee practice, puck having called them there. Holding a plastic bag Puck smiled. "I have some cartoon briefs in this bag." He began.

"What?" Finn asked. "Why did you bring those in?"

"Let me finish Hudson!" Puck growled before starting again. "I have this underwear for you guys to wear during glee club. No pants no shirts, just these."

"Umm, no. I'm not wearing those." Sam shook his head. "There's no reason."

"Lauren's nervous, And she needs help imagining the audience in their underwear." Puck started. "Put these on or I'll kick your ass, and you know I can.

Sam groaned, "I'm doing this for Lauren." Sam grabbed a pair of underwear a everyone else did, scared of what would happen if they didnt.

Lauren was waiting for the glee guys to come in so she could perform. She heard an 'oh my god' from Tina and turned around to find something she wast expecting. First Artie rolled in wearing a pair of Scooby Doo briefs. The waistband was green and the logo was written on the crotch.

Next mike strutted in with his cartoon briefs. He had on a pair of invader zim briefs. White, complete with images if characters sketched everywhere on them. They fit to his body loosely, but still turned Tina on.

After that Finn came in, wearing a pair of Power Ranger Briefs. They were white with red stitching and a red waistband. All of the power rangers were on the butt. This particular pair were just right for Finn, leaving him completely comfortable.

Sam showed off his next. He had an orange pair. They were hot wheels, and fit as if they were bikini briefs, leaving his ass perfectly outlined. The words 'Hot Wheels' were stitched to the waistband. Sam was the most uncomfortable in them, but still managed to come off as confident.

Finally, carrying a guitar Puck walked in. His briefs were black Star Wars briefs. They Didnt fit very well, leaving the bottom half of his ass completely out. But he looked hot.

All the boys took their seats as Lauren performed. And thanks to Puck, she rocked. And in the end, Sam felt a little more confident with his own underwear.

-GLEE-  
You wanted to see me?" Sam asked Mr. Schue, directly after changing back into his own undies.

Mr. Schue stood up from his desk. "I felt bad about yesterday. With the uh, wedgie."

"Yeah, my ass does too." Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam. That was so uncalled for." He apologized.

"Apology accepted." Sam smiled. "And no more wedgies between the two of us please."

"One more." Schue added, making Sam groan. "But this time I'm getting it." Will placed his hands in his desk.

"Wait, you're asking for a wedgie?" Sam giggled.

Schue laughed and sighed. "Yes. I deserve it."

Sam smiled and moved his hand towards his teachers ass. "Could you maybe give me easier access to them? I don't want my hands down your-"

"Sure." Schue replied, pulling his pants down so they rested at his mid-ass. "I tuck my shirt into my uhh-"

"Tighty whities?" Sam snickered.

Schue nodded. "Yes my tighty whities. Just pull them up please."

Sam gave three large tugs, bringing them to his midback. "I'll go easy on you, since you're the only teacher cool enough to do this."

Mr. Schue smiled as Sam left his office.

-GLEE-

Finn walked in the locker room to find Azimio sitting down answering a text. "Azimio we have to talk." Finn said.

"About what?" He looked up.

"Tighty whities were my thing, you teased me for them. Now you're taking credit for the fashion?" Finn started. "That's not right. I'll offer you 50 bucks to tell everyone the tighty whities were my thing."

Azimio snatched the money from Finn. He placed it in his pocket and smiled. "Sure thing. But I'm warning you, Boxer-Briefs are in now."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked. "Why?"

"You pantsed that Sam kid, apparently Rick's girlfriend found it hot. So, looks like we have a new trend." Azimio smiled.

"I want my money back then!" Finn exclaimed.

Azimio laughe and gave Finn a large, quick and painful wedgie. "I'll give you that instead, no refunds!"

Finn leaned back against the locker. "You Win some you lose some." He said to himself.

**NEW EPISODE IN A FEW DAYS... BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL IS AWESOME. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Blame It On The Alcohol

Blame it On the Alcohol

-GLEE-

"Hey there." Finn said opening the door. "We've been waiting on you! We need you to break into the liquor cabinet."

"I'm fashionably late!" Puck laughed. "You should've known in never on time."

"Now, you are gonna replace it before Burt gets back in tomorrow? He's only out with a friends and my mom is with her sister?" Finn asked.

"Of course dude." Puck smiled. "I got your back."

Finn helped Puck carry the beer to the basement, where everyone started drinking. Once all the beer was out of the liquor cabinet. Finn grabbed his first beer. He drank it. Then he drank another,then another. As the night progressed he lost count of how many he had drank. He stumbled towards Kurt. "Hey Kurt, your underwear is hanging out." Finn slurred. "Don't want your crush seeing that you wear smaller underwear than a girl."

"Uh, Finn." Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry, your pink underwear is kind of embarrassing me though." Finn laughed. "How do they feel? Do they feel like panties?"

"I've never worn panties, have you?" Kurt laughed.

Suddenly Puck stumbled, smelling like a mixture of alcohol and throw up. "Atleast he doesn't wear granny panties, Finn." He teased.

"Shut up, you wear children's briefs." Finn giggled.

"You wished you could try these on!" Puck teased.

"No, but... Hey I have an idea!" Finn cheered, drunkly.

-GLEE-

The Next Day

"Finn! Wake up!" Finn heard his step-father calling from downstairs. Finn clenched his head as he felt the pain from the previous night now reaching him.

"Finn!" Burt called out again, taking a step on the stairs.

"Ugh," Finn groaned as the noise felt like gunshots in his ear. He rolled around on his bed before finally settling on his back, taking most of the blankets off of him, showing his bare chest and legs.

"Finn, wake up! You can't be late to school again!" Burt reminded taking another step up.

Finn's eyes fluttered as he stretched in his bed.

"Yahh," Finn yawned as he brought his hand to the front of his underwear and proceeded to scratch himself.

"That's it Finn, I'm coming up!" Burt advised taking steps up the stairs.

Every morning, Finn went through the same routing, but something was different this time. The cotton of his briefs felt different. They felt lighter. As Burt's footsteps reached the top of the stairs, Finn began to sit up in his bed, facing his dresser with a mirror. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust onto his tight chest and and broad shoulders. Finn's eyes opened wide as he saw something in the reflection of the mirror. He was wearing pink bikini briefs.

Before he had time to think, Finn saw the doorknob to his right begin to turn. Instinctively, Finn turned his body to face the door and grabbed his white pillow to cover himself up with.

Burt opened the door seeing Finn sitting on the edge of his bed with only a pillow covering his body.

"What are you doing?" Burt asked, as he eyed the near naked boy messy haired boy before him.

"Nothing, I just woke up," Finn said, trying to sound as normal as possible, clenching the pillow.

"Are you in your undies or something?" Burt asked, referencing to the pillow. "Are you embarrassed about me seeing you in your tighty whities?" Burt asked again, concerned.

"Uh, yeah," Finn lied, not wanting to be seen in his bright undies.

Burt bit his lip trying to think of something to say.

"Morning wood," Finn spit out, turning a slight red.

"Oh," Burt said, surprised. "Well, get dressed and I'll see you downstairs," Burt closed the door.

Immediately, Finn shot up and ran to the top drawer of his dresser, opening it, frantically looking for a pair of fresh white briefs.

Nothing. Nothing but socks. In the past few weeks, Finn had gotten a lot of his undies ripped, and with his mom out of town, the few pairs he has left must've been in the laundry room.

Finn ran to his door, his pink bulge bouncing up and down.

"Burt," Finn called out as he peeked his head out, making sure his underwear wasn't visible.

"Yeah, Finn?" Burt replied.

"Is Kurt downstairs?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, he's downstairs eating with Blaine," Burt responded.

Finn closed the door and grabbed some random clothes from his closet.

Finn couldn't go commando. What if he got pantsed? He quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a dark polo and jumped down the stairs.

He entered an empty kitchen and walked into the living room. Through the window, Finn could see Kurt and Blaine driving off.

Finn grabbed his keys quickly and took off in his truck hoping he could catch up to them at school.

-GLEE-

"What happened last night?" Finn thought as he walked into McKinley, pulling down his shirt, scared someone would see his pink thin undies. On his way to the school, Finn had processed that he was in Kurt's bikini briefs, but where were the tighty whities he was wearing the night before? Did he and Kurt trade?

In the hall, he saw Mike Chang and Artie.

"Guys, what the hell happened last night?" Finn asked, hoping for some answers.  
"Dude, that party off the hook. I can barely remember a thing," Mike responded.

"It was off the dilly yo," Artie threw his hands up.

"Well, what do you remember?" Finn wondered.

"All we know is that we woke up in each other's underwear," Artie laughed.

Finn shook his head as he processed the new information. Had they all switched underwear last night?

Suddenly, Rachel passed by and Finn noticed her. If anyone knew where Kurt was, it would be her.

"Rachel," Finn stated as he walked beside her.

"What do you want Finn?" To NOT invite me to one of your parties?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"It was guys only. Look, I was wondering if you've seen Kurt around or if you knew what his first period is," Finn stepped in front of her.

Rachel laughed. "Finn… Kurt is probably at Dalton."

Finn slapped himself as Rachel walked away. How could he have forgotten that Kurt went to Dalton Academy.

Finn was running out of time. He hadn't gotten a wedgie or pantsed yet, but it was only a matter of time. He had to find another solution.

"Jockstrap," Finn thought. He had a jockstrap in the locker room that he could wear for the day. That would be better than being seen and humiliated in pink bikini briefs.

Finn quickly made his way to the locker room. Finn saw that it was empty and opened the locker, finding the white jockstrap. He pulled the jockstrap and closed the locker.

"Look who decided to come to us for their morning wedgie?" Azimio spoke as he emerged from the showers in just a jockstrap. Finn took a few steps back.

"Why if it isn't Finn Hudson?" Karofsky stated, as he appeared from the opposite side in also just a white jockstrap.

Finn was trapped in between them. There was no escape as they began to close in on him.

"How about we give him a preview of what we're going to do to him today?" Azimio teased as he snatched Finn's jockstrap from his hand.

Together, he and Karofsky tore it to shreds.

Finn gulped. His new secret was about to be exposed.

"Guys, maybe we can talk about this?" Finn tried.

"There's nothing to ta-" Karofsky was interrupted as he and Azimio were tackled to the ground.

It was Puck.

Puck quickly grabbed both their jocks and ripped them off.

"Come on, let's go!" Puck yelled, grabbing Finn, running down the hall into the men's room.

"Whoa, I can't believe you did that," Finn said out of breath. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because you're wearing my underwear," Puck declared, "And I didn't want those jerks ripping my expensive ass briefs."

"So, come on, give them back. We don't have a lot of time before they find clothes and come looking for us," Puck continued.

"Um, Puck," Finn tried.

"Finn, we don't have time for this," Puck interrupted as he knelt down and pantsed Finn, revealing his tiny pink undies.  
"Puck!" Finn yelled, using his hands to cover up his embarrassing undies.

Puck began to laugh. "Dude, why are you wearing panties?"

"They're bikini briefs," Finn corrected. "And that's what I was trying to tell you. I didn't end up in your undies," Finn said as he pulled up his pants.

"Oh, sorry," Puck apologized, still smiling.

"Why did you think I had your underwear on anyway?" Finn wondered.

"Because when I woke up this morning, I woke up in these," Puck lifted up his shirt showing off his tight abs and white Calvin Klein waistband. Finn's Calvin Klein briefs.

"My underwear?" Finn asked.

Puck nodded. "Yup. Lame ass tighty whities."

Finn ignored Puck's statement.

"So, do you still want to switch?" Finn asked.

Puck laughed. "Are you serious? There's no way in hell I'm wearing those. I'll take my chances in your tighty whities way before I'm caught in Hummel's pink panties."

"Bikini briefs," Finn corrected again. "What if I find your briefs? Will you give me my underwear back then?"

"Deal," Puck stated. "Hummel or Blaine have to be the only two guys wearing them. I checked with the rest of the guys before I found you and none of them had them."

"They're white and yellow SpongeBob briefs. They've got a yellow SpongeBob on the butt. I know I was wearing those because I always match my undies with the cartoon I'm watching in the morning, and yesterday, I watched SpongeBob," Puck explained. "I'd go with you, but if I have skip anymore classes, I'll be suspended."

Finn nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Finn stated. "Be careful with Azimio and Karofsky," he advised before leaving.

-GLEE-

Kurt hopped into Blaine's car and smiled, buckling his seatbelt. "So, you had fun?"

"Yeah. The weirdest thing happened. I woke up in Spongebob tighty whities." Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Who's are these?"

Kurt almost squealed. He could not wait to see Blaine in briefs! He loved the idea of the underwear resting on Blaine's body.

"Puck's." Kurt laughed, jumping out of his thoughts.

"These are Puck's? Mr. Tough guy wears spongebob underwear?" Blaine asked, giggling. "I don't think my little cousin even wears these anymore."

"Puck does apparently. Knowing him he'll want them back too." Kurt smiled, as Blaine parked the car. "Hey, there's Chris, John and Isaac." He pointed, at the nearby warblers.

"Lets catch up to them." Blaine closed his door and grabbed Kurt to catch up with them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" John smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing we went to a party last night." Blaine answered with a smile.

"What went down, anything fun?" Isaac laughed.

"Well, something weird happened to Blaine." Kurt started, as Blaine looked at him scaredly. This was Kurt's chance, to see Blaine's briefs. So, he quickly tugged down on Blaine's slacks, exposing his spongebob briefs. Kurt almost erupted, Blaine looked hot! Kurt had officially seen Blaine in briefs and h loved it!

Blaine turned red and looked more embarrassed than he'd ever been. "Nice underwear Blaine? Did you see the new spongebob last night?" Chris teased, snapping his waistband.

Blaine slowly pulled his pants up, an rubbed his eyes, everyone teasing him as he did. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Blaine walked away extremely fast, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Does he realize we're just joking?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Kurt looked at Blaine from the distance and started to walk towards him.

Kurt entered the bathroom to find Blaine alone, against the wall, looking like he was about to ball his eyes out. "Blaine! They are just teasing, what came over you."

"Nothing!" Blaine said. "It's nothing."

"What happened to the Blaine who confronted my bully after he kissed me? The one who gave me courage?" Kurt asked. "Not the boy who cried after some light teasing."

"It's- it's about the briefs. This just brought back so many bad memories." Blaine said, wiping his eyes. "It was one of the reasons I was bullied."

"It was a two weeks before I came to dalton..."

Blaine walked down the hallway, scrawny but happy. He was wearing a pair of white Calvin Klein briefs underneath his red jeans. His white button down was clinging to his body. It was tucked into his underwear. Blaine was drinking some Hawaiian punch out of a water bottle. He finished sending a text on his phone, as he bumped into a girl, spilling his drink on her white tank top. "Oh my god, I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Shit!" She yelled, her blonde ponytail bouncing. "It's totally fine, I have another shirt in my locker."

"I'm SO sorry!" Blaine apologized.

The girls boyfriend, a tall muscular boy, a soccer player turned around. "What did you just do to my girlfriend?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Blaine threw his hands up. "It was an accident!"

The boy held out an arm, pushing Blaine with it, making his muscle flex. "Watch it fag. Keep your hands off her."

"It was an accident." Blaine said, scared. "I didn't mean to."

"Nolan, stop it!" His girlfriend whined.

Nolan, the soccer player, knocked Blaine's drink out of his hands. Ten he grabbed behind Blaine's back into his pants. As he bounced him he laughed. "Is this embarrassing? Why don't I destroy these, like you destroyed her shirt!"

"Nolan!" His girlfriend shouted again.

Blaine felt his briefs hook onto something, he wasn't sure what, and he hung by his briefs. "Are you wearing tighty whities?" Nolan laughed.

Blaine stopped telling Kurt the story as he leaned his head back. "I hung there all day. I got pantsed as Wedgied everyday until I left. So I stopped wearing briefs."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "You're tough and everyone loves you know. Changing yourself for others, that is not you."

"I know. I know." Blaine said, rubbing his head.

"Get up then. Give me your briefs I'll give them to Finn, he can give them to Puck."

Quickly, Blaine changed and handed him the underwear in a bag. "Going commando now!" Blaine joked hugging Kurt playfully.

"Watch out, don't get pantsed." Kurt smiled.

-GLEE-

Puck walked into the locker room after he had forgotten his gym bag there earlier. When he did, he bumped directly into Karofsky. "Hey there, that was some wedgie earlier."

"Yeah unless you want another one leave me alone." Puck pushed him.

"Get him." Karofsky said, holding Puck back.

Azimio creeped out of the corner and slowly pinched Puck's waistband up. "Why do your underpants say Finn?" Azimio laughed. "I knew you were a faggot."

"Get the hell off me!" Puck screamed

"Just wedgie this gay already!" Karofsky said.

Azimio quickly grabbed the back and thrust them up his ass. Before long the pain was making Finn's eyes water. Puck shouted out in pain as they neared his head. The right white material was about to attach to his head when Azimio have one final tug, bringing it all the way to his chin.

Puck was breathing heavy over the pain as Karofsky lifted him up and hung him by his jeans on a hook. "That's what you get fag!" Karofsky teased, walking away.

"Why does Finn need such stretchy underwear!" Puck thought to himself as he hung.

-GLEE-

"Kurt!" Finn called out, as he walked over to Kurt. He was sitting alone in the warblers rehearsal space reading vogue on the couch. "Are you wearing Puck's underwear?"

"No I have them in my bag, Blaine had them on." Kurt said, pulling out Puck's underwear and throwing them at him.

"Cool." Finn smiled shyly. "Kind of embarrassing, but I'm wearing your underwear."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as Finn blushed. "That's impossible."

Finn grabbed the pink waistband and pulled them up a bit, so he could show Kurt. "It seems very possible considering I kind of am."

Kurt shook his head, and pulled up his own waistband. "I'm wearing them, and I only one pair of pink ones." Finn just stared back confused. "God, you were so drunk you don't even remember what happened. Let me explain it to you."

It was the night of the party and Finn had just stated he had an idea. Standing on the table he shouted for the entire party to listen up. "Guys, I-I have an idea!" He burped loudly. "Lets all switch underwear!"

Kurt looked down shaking his head as everyone else seemed to like the idea. "Is he really doing this?" Kurt asked Puck.

"Finn! Get over here, Im gonna try your grannies on for size." Puck stumbled away towards Finn. Kurt just shook his head and walked up the steps.

"Wait!" Finn said, cutting off Kurt's story. "You went upstairs? How do you remember this?"

"Yes. I was drinking iced tea, I couldn't afford getting sloppy. I am still trying to get Blaine, clearly he didnt have the same concern." Kurt smirked.

"Then whose are these?" Finn asked himself, then he took a deep breath and widened his eyes. "Oh my god, of course."

"You know who's they are?" Kurt asked. "Is it Mike, cause I always had the feeling-"

"Kurt I-I gotta go." Finn hurried towards the door.

Kurt quickly ran in front of Finn to stop him from advancing any farther. "You can leave once you tell me who's they are."

"Kurt please move." Finn said trying to get passed him. "He took a step to the left, but Kurt moved in his way. "Come on dude!"

"Who owns these bikini briefs?" Kurt asked again.

Finn turned around. "I'll rip your vogue in half!" He threatened.

Kurt slyly reached into Finn's pants and grabbed the tight, soft material on Finn's body. He quickly tugged them upwards. "Shit! Kurt, get off me!"

"Tell me!" Kurt commanded. "Or I'll rip Puck's too, and tell him you did it."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Finn grunted as the leg holes neared his mid back. "They're..."

Kurt tugged up again. "They're...? You have to be louder!" Kurt gave another hard tug.

"Sam! Sam owns these!" Finn admitted.

Kurt tugged again. "Sam? Sam wears boxer briefs. You're only saying that because you guys are arguing!"

"No! I swear! I'm not lying!" Finn gasped.

Kurt let go. "You're being serious."

"Yes! I am!" Finn shoved his underwear back into his pants and sighed. "I'm leaving now."

Finn grabbed the bag containing Puck's underwear and walked towards the door. "These are pretty comfy though, if I ever run out of underwear, I wouldn't mind borrowing these." Finn smiled.

-GLEE-

Finn walked into the halls of the McKinley High school searching for Puck. Suddenly, he bumped into a tall man wearing a trucker hat. "Burt?" Finn asked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"Just having a conference with Mr. Schue." Burt smiled.

"Oh well, see ya at home." He half-smiled. Finn searched everywhere, until he made his way into the locker room.

"Puck?" He asked, seeing his friend hanging by his jeans and his underwear atomic Wedgied. "What the hell?"

"Finn? Get me down!" Puck asked, loudly as he dangled his feet. "Please!"

Finn quickly grabbed Puck's legs and pulled him to the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Azimio an Karofsky, that's what. They saw my tighty whities. Er, your tighty whities." Puck said down, in pain. "5 freaking hours man! 5 hours!"

Puck went to remove his briefs from his face. As he pulled them over the back of his head, the entire back of of Finn's tighty whities ripped off.

"Aw, dude. I'm sorry," Puck stated.

Finn winced. "It's cool. Need a ride home?"

"Yes." Puck answered. "And Finn, sorry for teasing you for your underwear."

"It's fine when you do it, you're like my best friend." Finn smiled.

"No, I feel you. Shit like this happens to you everyday, you must be sick of it."

Finn leaned against the locker. "It's fine man. I am but, a little help every once in a while from being Wedgied would be nice."

"Well if I see them go near these briefs, they'll be punched right in the face." Puck smiled.

"Thanks dude." Finn grinned back, finally happy to have someone understand him.

-GLEE-

Will was sitting in his office working on a set list for Regionals when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come on in," Will announced.

Burt Hummel walked in and took a seat.

"What can I help you with Burt?" Will asked.

"Well, I'm uh," Burt scratched his head, "I'm still wearing your underwear, Schuester."

Will chuckled.

"Oh, God. You remember?" Will asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Will, we might've been drunk, but we weren't wasted," Burt replied.

THE FLASHBACK

Will was sitting in his living room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Burt, please come in," Will greeted.

"Sorry, I'm coming by so late, but Finn and Kurt are having some sort of glee party at the house and I wanted to let them have as much fun without me there," He laughed.

"That's okay, so you want a beer?" He asked.

Burt nodded taking off his jacket.

After tossing back a few beers and talking about their day, Burt said, "So, when you said you wanted to speak to me over the phone, you mentioned Finn?"

"Yeah," Will burped. "I just wanted to inform you that I have reason to believe Finn is still being continuously teased and bullied for his preference in underwear," Will stated, trying to sound educated while intoxicated as if he were talking to a cop.

"You mean his tighty whities?" Burt asked, bluntly, popping open another beer.

Will nodded as he took another drink.

"Although Finn won't tell me about his problems, I still think it's going on, and the reason I'm telling you is because of what happened to Kurt. I don't Finn to be bullied out of McKinley," Will explained. "We have to come up with a solution."

"Yeah…" Burt agreed, his eyes a little bloodshot. "His mom keeps finding holes in his briefs and is throwing them out day after day."

"That's what I'm talking about," Will slurred.

"Maybe the best thing for me to do is to talk to him about boxer-briefs," Burt mentioned. "He used to wear them, you know? Maybe he'll get a little bit of his rep back."

"Burt, you can't do that," Will countered. "Finn is finally somewhat comfortable with who he is. You can't try to take that away from him."

"Maybe you're right," Burt pursed his lips. "I just don't understand how someone could like something so tight on their junk."

Will laughed. "You know, I wear briefs right?"

"Yeah," Burt answered. "I wedgied you last year," he reminded.

Will chuckled. "Then trust me when I say that tighty whities are really comfortable."

"I don't know, Will, boxer-briefs feel just fine to me," Burt drank.

"Then how about this," Will began as he stood up. "We trade underwear for the day tomorrow. If you still think boxer-briefs are better, you can talk to Finn about them."

"Deal," Burt said as he stood up.

Both men began to fiddle with their pants.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So, how was your day in my briefs?" Will wondered.

"Pretty comfortable," Burt admitted. "And yours?"

"Likewise," Will stated, "but I think I'll stick with my tighty whities," he explained.

Burt smiled.

"Well, that makes two of us," Burt winked as he left Will's office.

-GLEE-

After a long day, Finn dragged himself upstairs.

"Kurt!" he called checking to see if he was home as he made his way into his room.

With no response, Finn assumed he was out with Blaine.

Finn took off his shoes and socks letting his feet breathe. He stared at himself in the mirror as he slipped out of his polo revealing his lean yet tight upper physique. Finn yawned as he scratched his hair and unbuttoned his jeans. Although the bikini briefs were surprisingly comfortable, he was ready to get out of them and put on his underwear of choice.

He let his pants fall to the ground and stepped out of them. He looked at his reflection once more. His pink bikini briefs instantly brightening and showcasing more of his body.

Finn actually liked the way he looked. He didn't have perfect abs or extremely large muscles, but he felt confident standing in bright pink bikini underwear.

Finn smirked as he opened his underwear drawer ready to replace the ones he had on. His smirk vanished once he saw it was empty. Once again, he had forgotten something.

Before he had time to think, he heard footsteps approach his door.

From the floor, Finn grabbed a white couch cushion and placed it over himself just in time before Burt walked through the door. It was smaller than the pillow. The cushion barely covered anything.

"Hey, Burt," Finn greeted, somewhat embarrassed as it reminded him of the day's earlier encounter.

"Hey Finn," Burt replied, as he walked in completely.

"Wait, why are you wearing tighty whities?" Finn asked as he stared at Burt.

Burt was wearing a white V-Neck tucked into Will's tight Calvin Klein briefs.

Burt looked down slightly before answering, "It's Monday night. I always watch Monday night football in my underwear."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer why you're wearing briefs?" Finn asked.

"Your mom accidentally bought me briefs for Christmas instead of boxer-briefs," Burt lied. "Turns out, I actually like them more."

"Oh," Finn smiled, holding the pillow over his crotch.

"Finn, I need to talk to you," Burt began.

"About?" Finn wondered.

"That," Burt pointed at the cushion.

Finn looked down.

"You need to know that you can talk to me about anything, okay. I've seen the holes in your underwear, Finn. I know about what's been going on at school, and if you have any more problems with those guys, don't be afraid to talk to me or Mr. Schue about them," Burt reminded, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Finn nodded, understanding what Burt was saying.

"Is that what you're hiding under that couch cushion?" Burt asked. "More holes or tears in your briefs.

"No," Finn stated, truthfully.

"Finn, there's no reason to be embarrassed in front of me. I want you to feel comfortable here. I know you just moved in awhile back, but this is your house too. You know, your mom told me that you used to watch football in your underwear all the time. I want you to feel comfortable enough to do that here. You know that right?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Burt," Finn smiled.

"So, you gonna come watch the game or what?" Burt asked.

"Hell yeah," Finn replied.

"Great," Burt smiled as he grabbed the couch cushion out of his hands. "I think this belongs to the sofa."

Finn froze. He was completely exposed.

Burt spotted the pink undies and asked, "Is this your new preference?"

"What?" Finn reacted. "Um, no, although they are pretty comfortable… it's just-"

Finn couldn't tell the truth. He'd spill the beans on the booze and also reveal Sam's secret to another person.

"It's just…. That I ran out of clean underwear," Finn opened the drawer. "I borrowed a pair of Kurt's this morning."

"I was actually about to get changed when you walked in," Finn explained. "I was a little embarrassed and didn't want you to see."

"Oh," Burt replied. "Well, good thing I bought you a pack of briefs today when I got some for myself."

"You did?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you like Hanes, right?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded.

"Cool, I've got a pack in my room," he revealed.

"Thanks Burt," Finn smiled.

"No problem," Burt spoke as he hugged him.

"And Finn, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything around me," he reminded during the hug.

Finn smiled as he felt a small tug on his underwear.

"Hey, what was that for?" Finn laughed as he picked the wedgie.

"Sorry, I just had to," Burt said with terrible fake villain laugh.

On his way out to get Finn's briefs, Burt felt a sharp hard yank on the back of his briefs.  
Burt half-smiled as he looked at Finn and the mirror reflecting his butt cheeks.

"Sorry, I just had to," Finn mocked, smirking with arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that one Hudson," Burt stated as he picked his wedgie, walking away.

"Looking forward to it!" Finn called out, smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW. We worked on this episode so much, and I think it turned out really great. LOVE this episode and concept. Please review and tell us your favorite parts!**

**Expect a new update next week as usual. :)**


	15. Sexy

Sexy

-GLEE- Briefs

"Hey, how was school?" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Pretty good. Only two wedgies today and Rachel still follows me from time to time, but I barely notice it anymore. How was your date with Blaine?" Finn asked raising his voice making sure Burt could hear him from the living room.

"A date?" Burt popped into the kitchen.

Finn smirked as he saw Kurt's face blush.  
"It wasn't a date," Kurt retorted. "Finn was just being stupid," he looked at him smiling.

"Oh, okay," Burt replied, walking out of the kitchen, entering the bathroom.

"You know little bro… I'd be careful about who you're calling stupid," Finn leaned against the counter, an idea forming in his head.

"You do know I'm older than you right?" Kurt reminded.

"Yeah… but I'm bigger," Finn replied as he attacked and turned Kurt around, putting his face on the counter.

Finn reached into Kurt's tight black skinny and quickly yanked upward, a flash of purple appearing.

Kurt winced in pain as he heard Finn whisper, "Call this bikini briefs wedgie revenge for last week."

Finn yanked hard revealing Kurt's skimpy purple leg holes.

"Don't forget that I'm stronger than you," Finn reminded. "You'll never be able to wedgie me as good," Finn continued as he pulled harder on the thin fabric, causing the seams to begin to tear.

"Don't rip them!" Kurt pleaded.

Finn smiled as he disobeyed and pulled from the leg holes, causing the entire back of the purple bikini briefs to be ripped off.

Finn stared at the material in his hands as he heard Kurt's loudest scream.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Burt asked as he walked in. "Finn?" He called, noticing the ripped undies in his hand.

"Ummm," Finn said awkwardly.

"He wedgied me," Kurt interrupted.

"Finn, is this true?" Burt asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah, but it was only a little brotherly love. I was getting revenge. Kurt gave me one last week," he explained.

Burt looked back at Kurt for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I didn't rip off his underwear," Kurt stated, rubbing his butt.

"Shouldn't we both walk away from this being even?" Kurt suggested.

Burt looked at Finn as he rolled up his sleeves.

A drop of sweat formed on Finn's brow as he surrendered and turned around, lifting his shirt up revealing his white Hanes waistband and leaning over the counter.

He heard Burt cracking his fingers as he walked over to him and grabbed his waistband.

As he heard Finn's shrieks and his briefs ripped to shreds, Kurt knew this wouldn't settle the score between them.

He was going to humiliate Finn even worse but how?

-GLEE-Yuyi

Will walked to the doorway of Mrs. Fromes class, Holly Holiday was substituting there though, which was the reason he was there. "Holly, could I have a second?" He whispered, knocking on the door.

"Will Schuester, I always have time for you." She winked with a smile.

Will chuckled a bit as Holly closed the door behind her. "I just had a favor to ask, we need a sex Ed class for a week. New rule from Figgins-."

"I'd be happy to teach your glee kids." She smiled, cutting into Will's sentence.

"Thank you, so you'll there when you finish up here?" Will asked, to which Holly nodded in response.

Later, the Glee Kids were all sitting in the class waiting for Mr. Schue's announcement. "Okay guys! We need to have a sex Ed class, and I brought in someone I think you'd all like. Welcome back, Miss Holiday!"

As holly walked into the room everyone cheered and smiled. "Hey guys!" Holly greeted. "Ready for some sexual education?"

Everyone remained quiet, creating an awkward silence. "Come on guys! This is an important lesson. Finn, I hear last year you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

Finn blushed. "We'll... I uh..."

"And I know some people aren't exactly virgins here, so you might need to know the dangers." Holly shrugged.

Everyone in the class quickly looked at Santana. "What? I don't sleep around, I've only slept with like 2 or 3 people in this room. And I would've never slept with Finn if I knew h was wearing girls underwear."

"They're briefs!" Finn growled.

"Well they look like old lady underwear, they aren't sexy at all." Santana shrugged.

"Excuse me Santana but, that's extremely rude. Some people could find them extremely sexy." Rachel defended Finn.

Santana rolled her eyes. "If you have. Granny Panty fetish."

"That's enough!" Will scolded. "Let Ms. Holiday teach."

Finn sat back, completely red. "Maybe his briefs were the exact opposite of sexy." He thought. He looked around and crossed his arms, he definitely felt insecure now.

A new rule says that everyone must go through a week long sex education class.

Will brings the glee kids in and discovers Holly Holiday is teaching the course.

During the class, Santana teases Finn about his tighty whities saying that they aren't sexy and that they never would've had sex if he was wearing them when they did the nasty. This begins to make Finn feel insecure.

-GLEE- Yuyi

Back at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine were in the school after hours, coming up with choreography. "So, we definitely need sex appeal. If we can get people hot, they'll love us."

Kurt smiled. He really wanted to see some of Blaine's sexy choreography. "I think we could take a backstreet boys move, I might know one." Blaine's eyes widened as he turned around and pressed a few buttons on his laptop.

Kurt grinned and looked at Blaine's ass, pressed against his slacks. Kurt wondered what kind of underwear he was wearing. Kurt took a deep breath and decided he had to know. So, Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine's pants an pulled them down. Blaine was wearing a pair of plain black boxers.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed turning around and pulling down Kurt's slacks to reveal his pink bikini briefs. "Oh my god! You just gave me an idea! We could all wear boxers!"

Kurt chuckled. "First off, no one is going to want to be on stage in their underwear. Second, if you're trying to be sexy, don't wear boxers."

"Why? Underwear is sexy." Blaine pulled his pants back up, as did Kurt.

"Not boxers. You might as well wear shorts." Kurt shrugged. "Briefs are the sexiest."

"But you need confidence in them. Trust me, you look pretty great in those things, but you'd look way better if you really owned them."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Had Blaine just told him he looked good in his underwear? Kurt almost became completely speechless, but he quickly stammered to speak. "Well, I'll try to be more confident this week. As long as you don't wear boxers for the rest of the week."

"Deal." Blaine smirked.

-GLEE- Briefs

"Holly, how have you been?" Will asked as the kids left the class.

"Mighty fine, Will Schuester. And how are you doing?" Holly smiled.

"Umm, not so good," Will answered honestly.

"I thought I detected a decrease in sexiness in your presence," Holly admitted.

"It's just… Emma and I never got back together and she married Carl the dentist," Will explained.

"Ah, well do you want her back?" Holly asked.

Will nodded.

"Then fight for her!" She yelled.

"I'm not sure if I can," Will replied as he remember his painful and humiliating defeat against Carl in the wedgie battle.

"So, you don't want her back?" Holly asked confused.

"I'm not sure," Will answered.

"Well, you've got to make up your mind," she advised.

-GLEE- Briefs

After school that day, Finn went up stairs and stripped out of his clothes leaving him in a white V-neck and his Hanes briefs.

He went downstairs and sat next to Burt on the couch, both of them in just their briefs and white V's.

During commercials, Finn spoke. "Burt, can I talk to you about something?" He asked somewhat nervous.

"If this is about the wedgie, I'm really sorry Finn-"

"No, it's not that. It's just… last week you said we could talk about anything," Finn mentioned.

"And I meant that," Burt nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if girls considered tighty whities to be sexy," Finn said, turning a slight red.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Finn?" Burt asked, wondering why this was important.

"No," Finn blurted out instantly. "It's just… I should know these things for the future."

"Well, haven't you ever had a girlfriend that has seen you in your briefs?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, of course," Finn referred to the dozens of times he was pantsed in school. "But a girl has never seen in my briefs in a romantic setting before."

"Well, Finn, I'm afraid I can't really help you," Burt replied.

"What? Why?" Finn asked.

"I haven't worn tighty whities since I was 10," Burt reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Finn said getting up.

"I can tell you one thing," Burt stood up. Finn turned around.

"Your mom sure does like them," Burt smiled, snapping his hanes waistband.

"Oh, God. Why?" Finn said disgusted. "I didn't need to know that."  
"Sorry," Burt replied. "I was just trying to help, but maybe I'm not the right person."

"Maybe you should talk to Mr. Schuester about this," Burt stated. "I mean, I don't know this for a fact," he lied, "but he looks like a tighty whities guy to me. Maybe he'll have more answers for you."

Finn nodded. "Thanks Burt."

-GLEE- Yuyi

Sam walked down the hallway and bumped into Kurt. "Oh, hey! You visiting?"

"Yeah, missed everyone here." Kurt smiled. "How have things been going?"

"Pretty good." Sam smiled.

Kurt realized this would be the perfect time to get Sam to wedgie Finn! He just needed to get Sam near the conversation of his bikini briefs. He knew if he got Sam pissed at Finn, he would wedgie Finn. "Everyone treating Finn well after the whole underwear thing?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not really, but that's none of my business to intervene."

"I guess it's not. Imagine if you wore briefs and everyone teased you for it." Kurt said.

Sam could imagine, in fact it was one of his fears. "Luckily for me I don't wear tighty whities." He gave a nervous laugh.

Kurt made an awkward face, and looked to the ground. "I mean, I guess..."

"Why you acting so, uh..." Sam started. "What's that reaction for, I don't wear tighty whities."

Kurt had to hide his smile, he had a good enough opportunity to tell Sam. "It's just uhh... Finn kind of told me."

Sam's face dropped. "He- he told you? What did he tell you?"

"I'm not the only one who wears this type of underwear." Kurt said, patting his hip. "But it's fine, I can keep a secret."

Sam turned as red as humanly possible. "Me and your brother need to talk. See you later Kurt."

Sam stormed away from Kurt and went looking for Finn. Kurt followed behind Sam. If Sam was getting Kurt revenge, he had to see. Soon enough, he peaked trough the bathroom door to watch see Sam walking up to Finn.

Sam walked up behind Finn and threw his hands down his pants, coming up with a fistful of his tighty whities. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Ah! Eh! What are you doing?" Finn groaned. "Stop!"

"You told Kurt! How many people are gonna figure out about my- my." Sam shouted, pulling up again. This time he pulled the material to his mid-back.

Finn felt the pain of the cotton burning his butt. As he hissed in pain he tried to speak. "I'm sorry! But you have to hear me out!"

Sam pulled again, ripping Finn's briefs completely off. "No! I am done! This time you went too far!"

Sam started to walk away as fast as he could from the bathroom. Kurt quickly walked away from the door with a smirk. "Mission accomplished." He thought to himself.

-GLEE- Briefs

"So, Finn, what can I help you with?" Will wondered as they sat in their office.

"Well, it's about what Santana said the other day… you know about tighty whities not being considered sexy. I was wondering if that was true," Finn smiled.

"Oh," Will responded. "Are you asking this because you have a new girlfriend?"

"No, I was just wondering," Finn scratched his eyebrow.

"Well, I can tell you that Terri loved my briefs," Will shyly smiled, feeling slightly weird revealing this to a student.

"Really?" Finn's face lit up.

"Yeah, the skimpier the better. I even wore a pair of her pant-" Will stopped as he realized the story he was about to tell was quite embarrassing and revolved around him and a pair of black lace panties.

"Did I ever tell you that the reason she asked me out was because she saw me get pantsed in the hallway when I was 15?" Will changed the subject.

"What? Really?" Finn sat in shock. "What about your other girlfriends?"

"Finn, Terri was my highshool sweetheart," Will reminded.

"What about that week when everyone was calling you a man-whore and they said you slept with April Rhoads and Rachel's mom?" Finn wondered.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Will replied, not wanting to get into those situations. "Just remember, Finn. The right person will think you're sexy in any underwear."

Finn got up and made his way to the door.

"Mr. Schue, are you okay? You seemed a little down when I walked in," Finn asked.

"Actually, seeing you move on with a new girlfriend has shown me what I have to do," Will responded.

"But I don't-"

"Good luck, Finn," Will cut him off, smiling.

-GLEE-Yuyi

Blaine and Kurt were sitting at the local Starbucks and drinking frappucinos. "So, haven't worn boxers at all this week, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and snapped the waistband of his white boxer-briefs. "I've been wearing trunks and boxer briefs. I actually threw out all my boxers."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. They were y least favorite anyway. Not enough security." Blaine smiled.

"Maybe you should replace them with briefs." Kurt suggested.

Blaine laughed, thinking Kurt was joking, but he wasn't. Kurt didnt say anything in response though. "Kurt, are you more confident?"

"Well, I got some wedgie revenge on my brother. I think that helped actually." Kurt smiled. "The warblers are gonna be the sexiest at regionals."

"Cheers to that." Blaine took a sip of his drink.

-GLEE- Yuyi

"So Emma, my lunch is over." Will looked at his watch. Will waved goodbye as he exited the room. Will and Emma had lunch together, and he was having a pretty good time. Then of course, he bumped into Carl. "You having lunch with my girl?"

Will sighed. "We were just hanging out." Will shook his head and walked into his office.

Carl shook his head and grabbed the back of Will's briefs, tugging his briefs all the way up to his shoulders. "Ah!" Will hissed in pain. Will wanted to wedgie him back. Then he realized, he was done fighting for Emma. Will felt as if he had moved on, he was ready for his problems with Carl to be over.

Carl tugged once more, letting Will's underwear snap back, leaving a red mark on Will's lower back. "And stay away with Emma!"

As Carl left, will fixed his wedgie. Then he sat down and rubbed his head. "Hey, Will. What's going on."

"Nothing. It's nothing." Will shrugged.

"Was that Emma's boyfriend? What were you guys talking about?" Holly asked, walking behind will's desk.

"I just realized that... I'm- I'm over Emma." Will said, looking at Holly. "I can move on."

Holly smiled and leaned in, giving will a long kiss on the lips. "That's a relief."

Will was surprised at Holly's action. Mostly, he just wondered where this was going.

-GLEE- Briefs

Finn parked on the curb as he pulled out his phone and re-opened a text.

It read, "My house. After school on Thursday for our own private tutoring session of Sex Ed."

Finn knocked on the door and then Quinn appeared behind it.

She guided him to her room and before they knew it, they started to lavishly make out. Clothes began to fly everywhere as Finn soon ended up in his bulging Hanes white briefs.

"This is so perfect… we can go public soon and have plenty of time to campaign for Prom King and Queen," Quinn smiled as she kissed Finn.

"But that's not all this is about, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course not," she kissed again.

"These have got to go," she smiled as she slipped her fingers on the inside of Finn's briefs.

"Alright!" Finn smiled as he stuck his thumbs to each side of the waistband.

"Finn… I meant permanently," Quinn whispered.


	16. Original Song

Original Song

-GLEE-

Quinn smiled in the mirror as she finished her make up.

She sighed as she opened her dresser and pulled out a tiara.  
"It's so beautiful," she thought. "I can get one of these… but the only way to guarantee that is if I boost up my popularity and the best way for that to happen is if I have a popular running mate. Finn is perfect, but there's one thing holding me back. Those damn tighty whities. He didn't respond after my proposition in our last make out session, but I know he'll come around… but if he doesn't then there's no way our relationship will ever be public."

-GLEE-

Sam walked down the hallway, feeling pretty good. As he walked down the hallway, in his green Tshirts and jeans, he was stopped. "Hey there Sammy. Whatcha doing?" Azimio asked.

"Nothing?"

"We'll how's the glee club fairies?" Karofsky teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, and took a step to the left to walk by, but Azimio blocked his path. "I'll tell you what, give me 20 bucks and I won't wedgie you."

"Screw you." Sam shook his head pushing Azimio to the side and walked past them.

Karofsky laughed and quickly snatched the waistband of Sam's grey boxer-briefs and pulled him into the air. "Ha! Feet off the ground, good job Karofsky." Azimio said, patting Karofsky on the back.

Karofsky started to bounce Sam now, holding onto his briefs with both hands. Sam pleaded in pain as his underwear went deeper and deeper into his crack.

Down the hallway, Finn ha just turned the corner. He saw Sam's situation and stopped. He thought it was almost laughable. He loved the heat being off him for a bit. In fact, he thought it was great watching Sam get manhandled by these two after the last wedgie he gave him. After a few moments of watching the horrendous wedgie-ing though, he sighed. Sam was still part of the glee club, and he was a good enough person to help him. Plus, he knew a bad wedgie when he saw it.

Finn walked up to the three, an cleared his throat. "Hey! Get the hell off him."

"Hey, it's Finnessa!" Azimio chuckled. "Sam, looks like we found someone else to join you."

"Lets put these two in the flagpole." Karofsky snickered. "Bet they can make it all the way to the top."

Finn shook his head and gave Karofsky a one-tug wedgie on his boxers, which caused him to drop Sam. "Okay, you can leave or take me and Sam together."

Azimio and Karofsky glanced at each other as Karofsky pulled his underwear out of his ass. "Next time you won't be too lucky!" Karofsky growled at Sam before walking away.

"Thanks." Sam said quietly, walking away from Finn.

"Sam, wait." Finn turned around, but Sam was already gone. Finn was going to apologize for telling Kurt, but he decided to do it later.

-GLEE-

Will stood in front of the glee class, leaning on the piano. "Bad news, we can't do Sing. Apparently one of the singers for My Chemical Romance said no."

"So we have no song for sectionals?" Tina asked.

"We need a new set list." Will took a deep breath.

"Can I bring up Original Songs again. The judges would be surprised, and we can't pull out a great number in such little time." Rachel suggested standing up.

"Didnt we already vote against this idea?" Mercedes asked, giving attitude as she did.

"I think it might work." Quinn spoke up. "It might be our only chance."

"I side with Quinn." Finn added. "Rachel's right, original songs might be our best bet."

Will looked around for a moment then smiled. "Okay. Well do original songs."

Rachel sat down, clapping for herself as Finn smiled behind her. "Thank you." Rachel smiled, whispered to Quinn.

"I'm splitting us up though. Rachel and Quinn, you two will be occupying the stage for the week to try to write a song." Will started. "Finn I'm going to pair you with... Sam."

Sam looked over at Finn and then back at Mr. Schue. Finn gave a small smile, and then looked down. "Everyone else, well be in a group in here."

-GLEE-

"Okay so what songs should we sing at Regionals. We need a song for Blaine, and then another showstopper for Blaine." John, a senior warbler said.

"I really wanted to do Misery by Maroon 5." Blaine spoke up. "And I want the second song to be a duet."

"Should we hold duet auditions? What time?" John asked.

"No auditions, I want to sing it with Kurt." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt turned red an looked extremely surprised. "Wait, thats not fair."

"Kurt's right, It isn't." John added.

"Kurt's new, and he has a great voice. I wanted to do Candles by Hey Monday with him."

John took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's decided then."

-GLEE-

"Hey Quinn, wait up!" Finn said, power walking down the hall to catch up with her.

"Hey Finn," she smiled.

"So, last Thursday was really fun," he blushed slightly

Quinn smiled. "Well, maybe if you're in the mood, after regionals, we could have some more fun tonight…" she trailed off, her eyes lingering.

"Really?" Finn gulped.

"Mmmhmm, it could be like a victory lap," she teased.

"Cool," Finn regripped his backpack as he went to try to hold Quinn's hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking around, checking to see if everyone had noticed.

"I was going to walk you to class," he explained.

"Finn, our relationship hasn't even changed on facebook yet," she informed.

"Are you trying to say we're moving to fast because we kinda made out last week?" He said, confused.

"No, it's just…" she couldn't think of anything.

"Is it because I wear tighty whities?" Finn asked. "Is that why you don't want to be with me in public? Because I'm a loser."

"Finn, we used to be the most popular kids at this school," Quinn replied. "Don't you want to get that status back?"

Finn nodded.

"Then, you will do what I say," Quinn looked up at Finn. "Leave your briefs at home from now on," she said walking away.

Finn stood there speechless as both Rachel and Sam saw their somewhat mysterious interaction from down the hall.

-GLEE-

Quinn played a couple notes on the piano before Rachel walked up to her.

"You're late," Quinn said simply.

"We're friends, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Quinn shrugged still sitting at the piano. "Why?"

"Well, I thought we were good enough friends to be honest with one another," Rachel explained.

"Go ahead," Quinn nodded. "Ask me."

"Fine. Are you and Finn together?" she asked.

"Yes," Quinn looked her in the eye. "It's been a couple of weeks. How many times are you going to make the same mistake?"

"I appreciate the honesty, Quinn, but don't try to rewrite history. I was real between us. He chose me over you," Rachel responded.

"And how long did that last for?" Quinn asked.

"Why're you being so mean?" Rachel asked, tearing up.

"Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken. You don't belong here, Rachel and you can't hate me for helping you along your way." Quinn stood up.

"I'm not giving up on Finn. It's not over between us-"

"Yes, it is!" Quinn's voice cracked as she yelled. "You're so frustrating. If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right." Quinn explained.

"Now, let's get back to work," Quinn sat back down at the piano.

"No," Rachel replied. "I think I'll write this song on my own," Rachel turned away, weeping as she left.

"I think this song is a hit." Finn smiled. "Loser Like Me, has a nice ring to it. Ya know?"

"Are we done here?" Sam asked, as he stood up. "Cause I'd like to Leave now."

Finn grabbed Sam's arm. "Stop, Sam please. We need to talk."

"Just cause you helped me this morning doesn't mean I owe you anything." Sam pulled his arm away.

"Sam. Please, five minutes." Finn asked. "I need to talk to you."

"Five minutes, no more." Sam sat down. "Start talking."

Finn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for telling Kurt. It's just, a long story. And even if I told it, it still wouldn't justify what I did. I know what I did, and I don't want this to happen to you. You're cool at Mckinley, and I'd really like to be your friend, again."

"Why should I keep giving you chances to be my friend, because Everytime I do it bites me in the ass. What makes this time different?"

"Nothing makes it different. But if love to be your friend again Sam. You're one of the nicest guys at McKinley, and I'm not asking for you to just forgive me and become friends suddenly." Finn said. "And even if you don't forgive me, I really am sorry."

Sam looked down and pondered for a moment. "I forgive you somewhat, and you know what, maybe one day soon we can be friends. For now, I can't forgive you all the way. If I did, I'd just be an idiot and get back stabbed again. One day, a while from now, I'll hopefully completely forgive you."

Finn smiled. "So, half-forgiven?"

"Yes. We can be friends too, just not close friends or anything." Sam nodded. "And I'm sorry too, I've been an asshole too."

"I've forgiven you a while ago Sam." Finn smiled, as Sam exited the room. Sam hoped that in time, he could find the courage to forgive Finn completely.

Then, Sam turned around and walked back inside the room. "Finn, I almost forgot something. I had to ask you something too."

"Ask away."

"Are you dating Quinn?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall.

Finn looked at Sam, and then looked down. He gulped and realized he couldn't tell Sam the truth. "No. I couldn't do that to you. I kissed her, I did. When I saw you freak out I stayed away though."

Sam gave a light smile. "I think I just forgave you a little bit more."

With that Sam left the room, feeling a little bit happier.

-GLEE-

The warblers were up on stage and performing was going great. They were completely sexy, as everyone was cheering. Then, came their duet. Of course the New Directions cheered for Kurt. Then, as Blaine looked over at Kurt, he felt something odd. He felt this weird feeling of happiness and safeness with Kurt. He just couldn't resist but having this feeling. The whole time he sang, he felt he was singing to Kurt, and not with.

After watching the Warblers perform, Finn walked up behind Rachel as she finished applying her eyeliner and said, "Hey. Break a leg."

"Last time we were here, you told me you loved me," Rachel replied.

Finn looked down and after an awkward moment of silence, Finn stated, "I really like your song."

"Listen carefully because I mean every word of it," Rachel replied as she took the stage.

Finn watched Rachel pour her heart on her song and Quinn watched Finn, carefully.

From around the curtain, Sam watched Quinn and realized there had to be something going on between them.

After their group performance, New Directions was announced as the winner.

-GLEE-

Blaine and Kurt sat alone in the warblers room, after the competition speaking. "So, we didnt win." Kurt looked down, but still half-smiled.

"We still get to perform though, more duets for us." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, why did you insist on doing a duet with me?" Kurt asked. "You could've chosen anybody."

"Kurt, there comes this moment when you just know something. And this week you sang a song for everybody and I had this feeling. Then we sang Candles and, I just. I- I don't know. I realized what it was."

"What was it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a smile and leaned in planting a huge kiss on Kurt's lips. For about 30 seconds he sucked on Kurt's lips, before pulling away, red faced. "That was, that was-."

"That was great." Kurt smiled. "I've felt the same way."

Blaine gave a huge smile, the biggest Kurt ever saw Blaine show. "We did win something though Kurt, we won Eachother."

"Yes we did." Kurt stared at Blaine, completely happy.

"Oh, and I had a surprise for you." Blaine stood up. He turned around and pulled his slacks about halfway down his thighs. He showed Kurt his black briefs, they sat snugly on his ass. Kurt squealed, Very obviously too. "I knew you'd like it. I switched to briefs for you."

Kurt walked up to Blaine, who pulled up his slacks and turned to Kurt. Once again they began to kiss passionately.

And in that moment, Kurt couldn't be happier.

-GLEE-

Sam was walking to talk to Finn. He was ready to become Finn's friend again, and was pretty happy about his decision. As he did, he overheard Rachel on the phone with Kurt. "I was talking to Quinn and she was just telling me 'I'm with Finn and he'll never be with you again'."

Sam stopped for a moment. He was utterly confused. Finn had apologized then lied straight to his face. Sam just couldn't handle it anymore, as he searched for Finn, his anger grew. When he found him, he was being bounced by his briefs. By Azimio ad Karofsky just like he did. Then Finn spotted him, as he was suspended by his briefs in the air. "Sam! Come help me, please!" Finn called.

Sam looked straight into his eyes for a minute, then he walked away.

Remember to leave comments!


	17. Night of Neglect

Night of Neglect

-GLEE-

Finn shifted awkwardly as he walked down the hall. His face showed his discomfort as he felt the blue and white striped cotton rub his thighs and them bunch up in his tight jeans. Finn examined he hallway and carefully pulled his slight wedgie out, accidentally pulling down his jeans slightly, revealing his blue and white striped waistband.

Quinn walked next to him and grabbed him by the arm as they took the hall by storm. Soon enough, people's heads began to turn and they all responded the same…

"Oh my gosh, they're back together?"

"I thought he was going out with the big nosed girl?"

"Do you think she's pregnant again?"

For those few seconds, they were back… they were the power couple again. Then, out of nowhere, Karofsky and Azimio popped out of nowhere.

"Excuse us, Quinn, but we've got to give Finnessa his morning usual," Azimio said as he removed her and Karofsky turned Finn around.

"This is new… tighty STRIPEYS!" Karofsky teased as he grabbed hold.

"No wait-" Finn tried before he was cut off by the physical pain.

"Ah!" Finn groaned.

"What the hell are these?" Azimio examined. "Boxers?"

Finn winced as he thought the boxers were a knife cutting into his ass. This was a new pain. He usually had briefs under to cushion it but not anymore.

In that one tug, Karofsky ripped off his Abercrombie boxers.

Finn felt relief… not only from the wedgie, but also to the fact he didn't have to wear boxers for the rest of the day.

-GLEE-

As Finn walked to the choir room, he was approached by Puck.

"Dude, are you okay? I read on the blogs you got your undies ripped off this morning. Sorry, I wasn't there," Puck apologized.

"It's all good, man," Finn smiled, patting him on the back.

"Well, I got an extra pair of undies in my gym bag if you want to borrow them," Puck offered.

"Eh, no thanks dude. I'm kinda wearing boxers now, and I put on my jockstrap after second first period," Finn replied.

"Wait, are you serious? Boxers? So that wasn't a typo on Jacob's blog? Why're you wearing those?" Puck questioned.

"Because he likes those more," Quinn answered, walking next to Finn as they entered the choir room.

"Guys, take your seats please," Will motioned.

"Alright, so guys, we are going to Nationals!" Will yelled. "But we have to find a way to pay for it."

"Please not another wedgie sale," Finn thought. "The last thing I need to do right now is slip back into the tight warm comfort of my briefs."

"And I know just how we're going to do it," Will interrupted Finn's train of thought.

"It was actually my idea," Holly walked in.

"Well, what is it?" Rachel wondered.

"A Night of Neglect," she smiled.

"Is that like a funeral thing?" Finn whispered to Quinn.

"No," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We'll be putting on a concert where you guys will be singing songs by neglected artists," Holly smiled.

"I LOVE this idea," Rachel clapped.

-GLEE-

"Group meeting now!" Rachel commanded grabbing Finn's shirt and dragging him towards the choir room.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, giving into Rachel's tugging and walking with her.

Rachel brought him to the doorway and Finn was a bit surprised at who he saw. "Why is Jesse St. James here?" He asked.

The entire glee club was there, and Standing around Jesse. "Yeah, why are you here?" Puck asked.

"I hear you're having a night of neglect, and it seems like nice practice for my voice. It'll help me for when I beat you at regionals." Jesse shrugged. "And I have 600 twitter followers who will follow me anywhere I perform."

"And why should we believe you?" Quinn asked, leaning against the wall.

"How many tickets have you sold?" Jesse asked. He was answered with only silence. "I'll be singing Lana Del Rey's song 'Video Games'."

"Fine." Finn said. "But I you pull any crap-"

"I won't!" Jesse responded.

Everyone looked around and then shrugged it off. Jesse walked out in the hall, waiting at the doorway. His Red Flannel shirt pressed against the wall.

He popped up behind Mike and Artie when they left the room a minute later. "Hey there! Will you two be performing at the Night of Neglect?"

"I'll be doing back up for Rachel and Mike is dancing for Mercedes." Artie smiled.

"No solos? Not even a duet between the two if you! Isn't that missing the point of the whole thing?" Jesse questioned.

"What?" Mike glanced at Jesse.

"This is all about neglected artist. You're probably the most under appreciated ones."

"We're also the ones who get the least wedgies. And I'm fine with that." Artie smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want to be wedgied as much as the other guys." Mike interjected.

"Even bad publicity is publicity. The other glee guys may be losers, but atleast people know them." Jesse smiled. He gave Mike a pat on the back as he walked away from them. Mike and Artie shared a glance as they thought about what he had said.

-GLEE-

"How am I supposed to get a wedgie?" Mike thought as he saw Finn get pantsed by Rick the Stick.

"Nice tighty whities, loser," he commented, giving his puckhead friends high-fives.

"It's actually a jockstrap," Finn replied as he tried to keep his ass from being seen by everyone.

"That's it," Mike smiled as he ran off to the lockerroom.

In order to get a wedgie, he had to play the part. He opened his locker and found a pair of Jockey white briefs. The pair he had got from Artie a few weeks ago.

He stripped out of his clothes and began to walk around. Almost instantly, he heard the guys raving about his Y-fronts.

"Dude, you're just asking for it," Karofsky laughed.

"Asking for what?" Mike played dumb.

Mike yelled in pain as he felt five guys grab a piece of his underwear and yank him around. Then, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and hung off the locker hooks.

"I can't believe this," Finn thought as he walked into the locker room. "I've gotten pantsed and wedgied. Boxers haven't really changed my day like I hope they would… and now, I'm about to change clothes to work out and I'll probably get a jockstrap wedgie just for the hell of it," Finn finished as he opened his locker and began to strip.

Finn took off his shirt, followed by his jeans leaving him in his white jockstrap.

"Hey Hudson," a voice arose from behind him.

"Here it comes," Finn closed his eyes. He knew his ass was ready for the taking.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and turned around.

"You want to go play some ball?"

"Uh, what?" Finn reacted confused, practically naked.

"Do you want to play?" He motioned to the basketball.

"Uh, sure," Finn nodded.

"Cool, we'll be in the gym."

Finn turned back to his locker and did a double take. Did that just happen?

He then heard some ripping that sounded all too familiar.

Still in his jock, Finn peeked around the corner and saw Mike hanging by a pair of tighty whities. They waistband had just begun to tear. He would've gone to go help but there were still guys around.

As Finn was getting dressed, he realized something. He didn't know or care why Mike was wearing tighty whities, but he knew that it had saved him from getting a wedgie himself. He had to find another way for this to keep happening.

-GLEE-

Artie rolled by Amizio and Karofsky in the empty hallway. Both wearing their varsity jackets, they didn't even glance at Artie. "Hey the Football Fairies, What up?"

"You better watch it." Azimio responded. Then he went back to ignoring him.

Artie have him a dirty look. He was a bit pissed at how he was being ignored. "Watch what, your weight?" Artie responded. He was shaking with anxiety a bit, but he had to do this.

"You better watch it, or I'll break my rule about not giving cripples wedgies!" Karofsky said, approaching Artie.

Artie looked at him for a minute, then rammed his wheelchair into Karofsky's leg. "You wouldn't."

Karofsky cracked his knuckles and reached towards Artie. His reverse psychology had worked!

Artie felt his white briefs stretch all the way to his neck. "Patriotic or Atomic?" Karofsky asked, with a smile.

"Patriotic." Artie said through his grunts.

Before he knew it he was hanging by his briefs, having the entire school look at him. He could honestly say, he was loving the attention.

-GLEE-

"All I'm saying is that Bette did a way Better job in Gypsy than Bernadette." Blaine threw his hands up with a smile.

"And next you're gonna say the movie version is better than the broadway version." Kurt smirked.

"Hey there ladies." Karofsky said, walking in front of the boys. "Is there a fag intervention going on?"

Kurt looked down, and Blaine opened up his mouth to say something. Then, Puck swooped in front behind Karofsky. He pulled his blue boxer-briefs straight up his ass. Karofsky yelped out in pain as the material rubbed his ass. "Get off me!"

"Suck on this." Puck said, pulling his waistband onto his skull. "Now leave them alone."

Puck put his arms around the boys and led them to the theatre. "Thanks Puck." Blaine smiled.

"No problemo Blaine Warbler. Just sit down and enjoy the show." Puck smiled, as they took their seats.

-GLEE-

"Guys this isn't okay!" Finn stormed into the guys dressing room. "I just checked Jesse's twitter. He said he's not coming and neither are his followers."

"What?" Artie asked, craning his neck.

"There's 2 people out there right now! Our main guy isn't here either, we might as well cancel the show!" Finn said.

"Don't! We've been working on this for a week. Doesn't Rachel always say the show must go on?" Sam added.

"Who's going to sing Jesse's number?" Finn asked.

"Me." Artie raised his hand, "And Mike can dance for me."

Mike looked at Artie and then gave him a small smile. "That would work. Just put us on last."

Finn looked around at everyone, then he smiled. "Well, Puck get your ass on stage, you're opening with Rachel aren't you?"

As the guys left the locker room, Mike and Artie stayed. "My ass is so sore." Mike complained, rubbing his rear end. "I got wedgied so hard."

"Same here. It looks like Jesse just used us." Artie shrugged.

"Jokes on him! We're getting a performance out of this." Mike smiled.

Artie smiled and fist bumped Mike. They were ready for their performance.

-GLEE-

"You sure you can do this?" Finn asked. "I know about your past, and its kind of a weird way to get money."

Puck switched his cell phone to his other ear. "Yeah dude. It's fine, but you owe me big time. Next time, you are doing this."

"Don't count on it." Finn laughed.

"Hey, gotta go. I'm here." Puck said, ending the call and shoving the phone in his pocket.

Puck knocked on the door, Apartment 4C to be exact. When the door opened, Sandy Ryerson appeared on the other side.

"Puck, Good day sir. I guess you liked our little wedgie get together last time that you wanted another." Sandy gave a smile and placed the cup of tea he had on a zebra print coaster. "May I offer the suggestion of me calling a few friends. I know this wonderful site called wedgiehaven."

"Um, let's just keep this between me and you." Puck gave an awkward smile. "Do you have the cash?" Puck asked, knowing it'd be enough for the glee club.

"All of it is right here." Sandy said. He flipped through the bills quickly and put them in Puck's pocket himself. "Now, how long do we get?"

"An hour." Puck said, plainly.

"You're getting wedgied first." Sandy smiled. Pick sighed and turned around. Sandy grabbed Puck's jeans and pulled them to the floor. "Yo!" Puck yelled.

"Puck, this is all part of the session!" Sandy said. Then, he pinched his plain white briefs with the Nemo on the crotch. All of a sudden they were tugged up his ass, showing his butt to Sandy. And for the next hour the wedgies just got worse and worse.

-GLEE-

Finn knocked on the door as he waited for it to open.

"Why… if it isn't Finn Hudson?" Jacob Ben Israel smiled.

"Have you come to explain your refound preference in boxers?" He asked.

"No. I have hotter gossip than that," Finn stated.

"Ah, is that so? About whom?" Jacob asked.

"Sam Evans," Finn answered.


	18. Rumours

Rumours

-GLEE-

"Fondue for two! Fondue for two! That's some hot dish! Fondue for Two!"

"Hi," Brittany stared at the camera. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and this is my new internet talk show fondue for two, which combines the two things I love most… hot cheese and talking to people."

"My first guest is the very well known," Brittany chuckled. "Finn Hudson," she finished.

Finn smiled and waved into the camera.

"I thought fondue was with chocolate?" Finn stared.

"Anyhow, let's get into some hot dish," Brittany began. "Finn, you are notoriously known for wearing tighty whities; however, this week, it was revealed that you were wearing some boxers. Why is that, Finn?"

"Well, I'm not too sure what notoriously means, and I'm not sure how you know, but I like boxers more than briefs now," Finn explained, just like Quinn had told him too.

"Hmmm, something seems fishy to me," Brittany scratched her chin. "How do we know your not wearing briefs underneath your boxers?" She asked.

Finn panicked. "How did she know? Hardly anybody knew about that."

"You want me to pull my pants down?" Finn asked.

"And your boxers," she added.

"But what about… my business," Finn motioned to his crotch.

"Show us the back… it's not like we haven't seen that before," Brittany showed footage of Finn's hanging atomic wedgie, his most recent pantsing, and even a recording of Finn being pantsed at the basketball game the year before.

Finn grew red from embarrassment.

"So, come on… show us," Brittany stated.

"No way," Finn replied.

"Fine," Brittany stopped. "Then turn around and bend over… if you're wearing briefs, we should be able to see them through your shorts."

"Okay," Finn agreed. He stood up and turned around. Before he knew it, his shorts and boxers were pulled down to his ankles revealing his tight bubble butt.

"Brittany!" He screeched as he pulled them back up.

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman, Finn Hudson no longer wears tighty whities," Brittany waved.

-GLEE-

Will clicked play and put in his headphones as he began to watch the talk show interview. Will kept his finger on his chin as he watched the video. Suddenly, Will's eyes doubled as he saw Finn's butt cheeks flash across the screen. He quickly closed the video.

"Excuse me," the door opened. "Do you know where I can find a hot cup of one Will Schuester?"

"April?" Will exclaimed as he saw her. "What're you doing here? I thought you were on Broadway."

"I was," she responded. "My all white production of The Wiz was a Disaster," she laughed.

"I'm so sorry," Will stated.

"Nonsense, I'm working on something new," she began. "It's called, Crossroads: The April Rhoads Story," she explained as she played with Will's gray tie.

"Wow, you're writing a musical?" Will asked.

She nodded. "And I want you to be in it."

-GLEE-

Finn walked down the hallway, holding his binder and smiling. "Hey there Finn. Nice ass." A Cheerio smiled and waved, walking by Finn.

"You watch Brittany's show?" Finn said, obviously embarrassed.

"No. Check the newspaper." She called back with a wink.

Finn walked up to Jacob Ben Isreal and grabbed a Newspaper straight from his hand. Finn looked through the photos. A huge picture of his ass, a picture of him with a red face, and one of the wedgie pictures Brittany showed. Finn read the first few lines to himself. "Finn Hudson is officially no longer a tighty whitey loser! On Brittany S. Pierce's talkshow, he is pantsed of both his pants and his boxers to reveal his ass! Not that we haven't seen before after all the wedgies he gotten."

Finn dropped the newspaper. "Jacob, What the hell?!"

"You mad about the picture of your bum?" Jacob giggled.

"I'm pissed about this! I gave you material to use for this! Sam!" Finn exclaimed, referring to Sam's secret.

"I need evidence! A pair of his underwear, a picture of him wearing them, I don't know! I had evidence of you no longer wearing tighty whities, that's why I put it here." Jacob replied.

"We'll I will get you that evidence!"

-GLEE-

"I don't even know April, there's just so many Rumours going around. I want to make a lesson all about this." Will sank bank in his chair. "And I just can't think of one."

"You just said one right in that sentence." April said, sipping on a cocktail. "Rumours."

Will sat up quickly. "That's perfect! I've always wanted an entire week dedicated to one album."

"Everyone has an old copy on record." April sipped on her drink. "Except me, Sold mine for drugs."

Will shot her a look as he searched for a copy of the album. "Just kidding." She laughed.

As Will pulled the album out of a pile as spoke again, under her breath. "Nope, really did that."

"This is perfect! I don't think we've even done a fleetwood Mac song in glee."

"There we go!" April smiled. "Im helpful."

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schue, thank you for being my first interview for the Muckraker," Brittany began as she pressed record on her voice recorder.

"To be honest, I didn't know you were the journalist type," Will stated.

"Yeah, I don't know if you've seen my talk show on the internet," Brittany began.

"Afraid not," Will lied, pretending to stay out of his student's business.

"Well, some of the comments say that my questions are too gossipy," Brittany continued. "So, that's why I joined the paper… to ask more hard-hitting questions."

"That's fantastic, Brittany," Will smiled.

"Great… so question number one… boxers or briefs?" Brittany asked.

"Um," Will stuttered, caught off-guard. "Briefs," he chuckled.  
"Alright, question 2, thongs or lace panties?" she continued.

"What?" Will panicked. "Did she know that he had worn both?"

"Thongs or lace panties?" Brittany repeated.

"I just said, briefs," Will tried to laugh.

"Yeah, well that wasn't one of the choices so I'll just put, panties," Brittany annotated.

"Brittany, these questions are sort of gossipy," Will blushed knowing she had picked correctly.

"We need to address some rumors," she ignored. "How many students have you had affairs with?"

"Wait, there's a rumor about that?" Will asked, seriously.

"There probably will be one now since you didn't answer the question," Brittany explained.

"None!" Will burst out.

"Is that the truth? Because most people suspect of you and Finn," Brittany stated.

"What?" Will stated. "Brittany, you're not making any sense. I'm sorry, I've got to work on some songs."

"Are those songs for April Rhoads one-woman show?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Will sighed, relieved to hear a normal question.

"Is that because you'd rather be on Broadway than coaching the New Directions?" Brittany questioned.

"No comment," Will responded, practically pushing her out the door.

-GLEE-

Jacob and Finn sat in Finn's car waiting for Sam to leave his apartment. "So he goes in and we ransack his apartment for a pair of his bikini briefs?" Finn asked.

"Yes, for the fourth time. And I don't know if he's going to leave. It's been 2 hours." Jacob shrugged.

"Wait there he is! And he's with someone!" Finn said, ducking down and peeking. Then his heart dropped. Walking out of Sam's apartment was the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Your girlfriends with him?" Jacob asked, taking a quick photo.

"Don't photograph this!" Finn said, as he watched Sam disappear back into the motel. "Just, lets go. Well come back tomorrow."

-GLEE-

Quinn approached Finn the next day with purses lips and an annoyed feeling. "This isn't what you think it is." She held up the newspaper.

"What that you're sleeping with Sam?" Finn asked.

"I am not. Even ask Sam." She pointed to the blonde passing by. "Sam!"

Sam walked over with a half smile. "Yeah."

"Can you explain to Finn-"

"Why you are screwing my girlfriend!" Finn interjected.

"What?" Sam asked, baffled. "I haven't slept with anybody?"

Finn grabbed the front of Sam's jeans and have them one large tug up towards his belly button. It was enough to crush his junk. "Finn!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Keep your ass away from Quinn, you hear me?" Finn warned, as he walked away.

-GLEE-

Finn and Jacob were waiting by the side of Sam's motel. They watched as Sam walked away from the parking lot and disappeared. "Okay, let's break in quick!" Finn said.

Within 5 minutes they had successfully broken the lock and made their way into Sams motel. "Okay, underwear drawer." Finn whispered searching through every drawer. Finally he came across a bright yellow pair of bikini briefs. "Snap a picture."

Jacob quickly snapped a photo and smiled. "We have our evidence."

"So you'll run this story tomorrow?" Finn smirked.

"Sure. On one condition. Let me wedgie you." Jacob smiled.

"I knew there was a catch." Finn nodded. "Fine. If that's what it takes to air this story."

Finn turned around. He felt his briefs slide up his crack and run his cheeks. He cringed in pain as he felt this. After about 30 seconds it was over, and he was quite relieved.

Now Finn was ready for this story to air.

-GLEE-

Sam walked down the hallway and saw a group if girls looking at him ad laughing. "Hey ladies." He winked, they giggled at him. He continued to smile stupidly until he made his way to the Muck Raker stand. "Hey there Jake, whats the news?"

"You." Jake handed him a newspaper. "It's on the house."

Sam walked down the hallway his eyes widened at the story front cover.

"After recent studies, Glee Club loser Sam Evans drops popularity after a shocking discovery. He has been hiding PANTIES under his boxer-briefs!" Sam stopped reading and looked at the picture of the yellow bikini briefs, the pair he was currently wearing. Sam turned red as he realized everyone was staring. Sam rubbed his eyes and quickly ran into the men's bathroom. He went to a stall, he was ready to cry his eyes out. "It's okay, just take off the bikini briefs in here, make it all look like a lie." He said to himself.

Things got worse though, he immediately walked straight into Azimio and Karofsky. "Hey, Look who it is!" Karofsky smiled.

"Is it true you wear panties?" Azimio asked. "Let me see."

"Leave me alone you jack asses!" Sam exclaimed, brushing past them.

"Really?" Azimio asked, looking at Karofsky. He smiled and grabbed Sam's jeans, tugging them down. Then he did the same with his boxer-briefs.

Sam stopped completely red. His bikini briefs were in display for the two people who would pick on him the most for them. "Hah! He's wearing Panties!"

"They-They're briefs." Sam stuttered.

Azimio ignored Sam and grabbed his Bikini briefs. He gave them three tugs up, revealing his ass, and stretching the material to his neck. "Karofsky, get a picture!"

Within one minute Karofsky had taken a photo from his phone, and both men had left Sam alone in the bathroom. Sam pulled his jean back up and rushed into a stall, locking the door behind him. Quietly he cried there for 10 minutes.

-GLEE-

Rachel finished her solo, Go Your Own Way, to much applause. "Now, that's dedicated to Quinn, who's cheating on Finn. She should go her own way, and not be with someone of she's gonna be unfaithful!"

"I'm not with Sam!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Don't me mad at Quinn, it's always the guys fault. Sam!" Puck accused knocking Sam in the back of his head.

"You know, I agree!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"You know what everyone needs to shut up! I'm not cheating!" Sam exclaimed.

"Then why were you in that motel?" Finn asked.

Sam stood up angrily. "That's where I live now! My dad lost his job, and we have that one bed room apartment, for 5 of us! Quinn found out because I got a job delivering pizzas. She's been helping me baby sit my sister! Oh, and on top of everything everyone makes fun of me now for my underwear!" Sam shook his head and quickly stormed out of the glee club.

"Oh my god. I feel Terrible." Finn said to himself, sitting back on his chair.

"What was that? This muck Raker is full of rumors! Why are you all ganging up on each other from what you read here?" Mr. Schue scolded.

"So you aren't leaving New Directions to be on Broadway?" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Listen. I am, but over summer! I'll be back by the first week of school. New Directions is my life, but Broadway is a dream, So ill be there for the summer, but that is it!" Mr. Schue explained. "Does the clear things up?"

Everyone nodded in silence.

-GLEE-

Sam was all alone in his motel. His siblings were at school and his parents were job hunting. Sam was all alone, trying to keep himself from crying. He heard a knock at the door. "Ugh!" He groaned as he made his way to the door. He opened it up to find Finn. "Go away." He said attempting to shut the door.

Finn stopped the door from closing. "Sam, please! Listen to me!"

"What? Why should I listen to you?" Sam asked.

"I brought you the guitar, your guitar. The one you sold for money." Finn said holding up the musical instrument. "Let me bring it in."

Sam moved out of the way. "Fine." He said softly.

"Sam." Finn started as he dropped the guitar on the bed. "I'm sorry. I broke in and got that picture and got Jacob to air the story."

"What?" Sam asked. "You-You Bastard!"

"Sam! It's okay. I did a terrible thing, but I won't let them bully you like they did me. I'll be there for you."

Sam looked down. "Well, I'm sticking to just my boxer-briefs for a while. So thanks."

"Don't. Don't let them win, I tried wearing boxer-briefs for a while. If you change for them, you're letting them win." Finn said. "And if Azimio or Karofsky says one more word to you, I will get the entire glee club on their asses."

Sam wiped his eyes, tears swelling in them. "Finn. I accept your apology." He said it meakly, but it was hearable.

With Sam forgiving Finn, Finn felt a bit better.

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Stay tuned! Only a few episodes left!**


	19. Born This Way

Born This Way

-GLEE-

So here's what you missed on Glee! So Finn's tighty whities got exposed to the entire school and he really wanted to get the heat off of him so he showed of Sam's bikini briefs. Now Sam keeps getting wedgied, ouch! Oh, and Kurt's been dealing with this whole bullying situation and he switched schools.

And that's what you missed on Glee!

-GLEE-

"Okay, guys its booty camp time!" Mr Schue yelled as he stood in front of the stage. "You know the routine, do it as best you can!"

As everyone started dancing Finn started to mess up obviously. "I hate boxers!" Finn thought to himself as he began to try to dance out his wedgie. "All they do is give me constant wedgies and nothing even feels secure..."

As he continued to try to dance out his wedgie, he swung his arm and accidentally punched Rachel in the face. "Oh-Oh my god!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay, I'm so sorry!"

"My nose! I think you broke it!" She cried, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

The next day in glee everyone awaited Rachel's announcement concerning her nose. "Okay, everybody! Listen up!" She began. "My nose is broken! But, the doctor persuaded me to get a nose job?"

"You can't do that!" Puck spat. "Your nose has been passed down through Jewish culture for centuries!"

"He said it could increase my voice possibly!" Rachel replied.

"Or it could change it." Mr. Schue joined it. "Your voice is already beautiful!"

"Okay hold up!" Santana said from the back of the room. "I've heard that Rachel has a bit of a shnoz, I wouldnt know because like medusa I try to avoid eye contact with her."

"Rude." Finn commented.

"Why not let Rachel try to make herself look better. If something about yourself is embarrassing change it. We could all actually learn something from Finn today. He traded in his granny panties for some boxers, and I don't think I've seen Azimio or Karofsky tease him all day." She smiled. "Sam, you especially. Not only do you have lips the size of a Whale's, but you wear underwear that may or may not be from Victoria's Secret. All, I'm saying is if you don't like something about yourself change it."

"No. You guys can't talk like this. The part of you that you'd like to Change Is the most interesting." Mr Schue smiled. "I don't want to hear this chat from anyone."

-GLEE-

"Rachel's a beautiful girl, she doesn't need a nose job." Will said, as he rubbed some fruit with a napkin to help Emma. "And Finn doesn't need boxers to be cool."

"I couldn't agree more." Emma said, popping a grape into her mouth. "Finn shouldn't change his underwear for people, and Rachel shouldn't change her nose for others. Just like I'm not changing anything for others."

"Even your OCD? You don't want to change that?" Will questioned.

"First of all, I prefer Neat Freak or Cleaning Bug. Second, I have accepted my problem. I may not have been born this way, but-"

"Born this way!" Will exclaimed.

"No, I said I was not born this way." Emma corrected.

"No, You just gave me a new lesson for the week. It includes the kids favorite teacher: Gaga."

-GLEE-

"I totally need to win Prom Queen." Santana thought to herself as se approached Finn's Prom King poster and drew a pair of tighty whities and a moustache on it. "Brittany would totally want to be my girlfriend afterwards. The only problem is I need myself a hot Prom King."

Looking over she spotted Sam, his pants were at his ankles and his underwear being pulled up towards his skull. It covered his white striped shirt but his entire ass was on display for the world. He looked as I he was ready to cry. "If Sam didn't have that damn bikini revelation, he might have been that guy." She thought, looking over at the wedgier, Karofsky. "But Karofsky just might be able to win this for me."

As she watched Karofsky she noticed something, his eyes were directly pointed at Sam's ass. "Oh my god. He's a total gay." She said to herself.

-GLEE-

Will stood in front of the glee club with Emma next to him. "Okay guys! Last time we were here I really didn't like what I was hearing. So Miss Pillsbury and I have made an assignment for the week." He started. "We'll be ending the week with the anthem of self love- Born This Way!"

"This is my song." Mercedes said from the back. "So y'all best back off."

"Guys, that's not all. I want you all to think of a word that describes the thing about yourself you'd like to change most." Will smiled. "Miss Pillsbury will print that word on a white t-shirt that we will all be performing in!"

"Sam, are you gonna write panties on yours?" Santana teased, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looks down and didn't answer.

"Santana, stop." Mr. Schue scolded. "You need this lesson more than anyone."

Santana rolled her eyes as Will started speaking again. "I have mine all made."

Will unzipped his hoodie to reveal a white T-Shirt that read 'Nerd' across the chest. "I was the biggest nerd in high school."

"I bet you were Mr. Schue!" Finn teased playfully.

"I'm claiming my nerd hood before you today. I was born a nerd and I'm proud." He started. "So, I can't wait to see all yours."

-GLEE-

Santana carried her Mocha Cappucino as she sat down at a table with Karofsky, a smile creeping up on her face. "I'm running for Prom Queen. And you're going to be my king."

"Why? You're not even gonna ask, just state that I'm gonna run with you?" Karofsky asked.

"You're gonna run with me because I know your secret." Santana smiled.

"And what's that?"

"That you're gay." Santana shrugged blandly.

Karofsky gulped and flinched a little. "Who told you that? Cause they are lying."

"Cut the crap, I saw you checking you Sam's ass. Guess what, your secret, it's out." She smiled. "And you need to apologize to Kurt."

Karofsky wiggled in his seat, and never looked at Santana. "Why are you doing this?"

"Have you ever heard the term beards? It's when a gay and a lesbian date to hide the fact that they're gay." Santana said.

"So you're?"

"I mean, I'm not ready to get a dyke spike and ride down Main Street in a rainbow chomper, But we need each other. We will win Prom Queen and King."

-GLEE-

Finn walked into Mr. Schue's office and took a seat across from him. "Please tell me there won't be any wedgies today."

"I want to talk to you." Mr. Schue said. He leaned forward an rested his chin on his knuckles. "I saw you wearing boxers. You were sagging in glee club today. What's up?"

"Just felt more comfortab-"

"Don't lie to me, Finn." Will said sternly.

Finn sighed. "Quinn told me to. She said I'll gain more popularity and I need that."

"Is that why you outed Sam's underwear?" Will questioned. "Let me ask you this, how would you feel if-if Puck was to tell everyone about your underwear that day he found out, how would you feel?"

"I-I don't know..." Finn trailed off, sounding sad.

"How would you feel?"

"Sad. Scared. Embarrassed." Finn answered meakly.

"So why would you ever do this to Sam, to another person. He's just like you." Will looked directly at Finn and tapped his pen on the desk. "You had all these friends keeping your secret, and you couldn't do the same?"

"Mr. Schue, could you please just give me a wedgie and get this over with." Finn took a deep breath.

"No. You need to learn your lesson. You need to help yourself with this whole 'I Like Boxers Now' dilemma, it's not you. But your mission for the week isn't that. You need to help Sam, because no one else is."

"Fine." Finn blurted up. "Can I go?"

"Yes." Will said as Finn walked towards the door. "Finn." He called.

Finn turned around in the doorway. "What?"

"I'm really disappointed in you."

In shame, Finn nodded his head and walked away feeling terrible. Mr. Schue being disappointed in him was worse than a wedgie.

-GLEE-

Finn walked into Kurt's room, still thinking about what Mr. Schue said. "Kurt can we talk. I need help with something."

"Yep?" Kurt asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Mr. Schue made it my mission to help Sam this week. I want to. I really do, but I don't know what to do." Finn explained. "I wanna make him comfortable in his own underwear, that's not easy."

"How did you become comfortable?" Kurt asked.

Finn thought for a minute, as he twiddled his thumbs. "I walked down the hallway in my underwear?"

"Time Warp. A music number, in your briefs." Kurt cocked his head. "Maybe Sam needs the same thing?"

"So, we strip him to his bikini briefs and make him dance?" Finn questioned. "He's gonna have to take his pants off because he wants to."

"Maybe he would feel more comfortable if the entire glee club wore bikini briefs." Kurt suggested.

"They would never agree to that." Finn crossed his arms.

"They will, they care about Sam." Kurt smiled. "We'll do a whole flash mob. In bikini briefs it'll be epic."

Finn nodded and smiled. "Sounds great!"

-GLEE-

"It's noon!" Mercedes said, as she walked the glee club to the huge concrete stairs at Mckinley High. "It's official!"

"What is?" Sam asked.

"My transfer!" Kurt called from the top of the steps. He quickly ran down the stairs to his friends. "Kurt Hummel is back at Mckinley!"

"Group hug! Bring it in everyone!" Finn smiled. "We missed you Kurt."

As everyone wrapped Kurt in a big hug, he smiled. "I missed you all so much."

"Kurt?" Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Blaine." Kurt's face immediately lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye, your official transfer to Mckinley, even though I'll still have you on weekend." Blaine said.

"Come here!" Kurt smirked as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday at school though."

"Me too." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back before releasing Kurt from the hug. "Catch up with your friends."

"I will. Bye." Kurt blushed as he waved goodbye to Blaine and prepared to start class again.

-GLEE-

It was after school and all the glee guys except Kurt and Sam were in the locker room. Finn walked around some lockers to talk to the guys. He was fully dressed, but with the exception of Artie, no one else was. Puck was wearing only his green Luigi Briefs with the white piping as he texted. "Guys!" Finn called for everyone's attention. "Sam needs our help. He doesn't even come by the gym with us anymore."

"Where are you going with this Hudson?" Puck asked.

"Flash mob." He answered with a smile. "A bikini brief Flashmob. We're all gonna wear bikini briefs and dance. So Sam can be comfortable with himself."

"I'm not doing that." Mike shook his head. "I don't wear panties, I'm not a girl."

"Chang's right dude, if Sam wants to wear them, fine. I'm not." Puck refused. Quickly everyone went back to what they were doing leaving Finn ignored. He looked at Puck, if he could get Puck to do it, he could get everyone to do it. He hopped down confidently and put his arm around Puck. Clad in only his underwear, he looked at Finn. "Not wearing a bikini still."

"Dude, please." Finn begged. "He gets bullied everyday. He gets wedgied everytime he walks down the hall. Everyone teases him, no one wants to be his friend because it will lower their popularity. All because of a pair of underwear."

"So?" Puck shrugged. "You never cried over it."

"He's always bullied. What if he kills himself? People bullied like this do that you know? No one will see but us guys. The only thing that would happen is you could help Sam. We all put cartoon briefs on for you once!" Finn tried to persuade.

"I'm wearing Black ones." Puck said, trying to sound tough.

"I can arrange that." Finn smirked.

"Okay, guys! We're doing it!" Puck turned around. "Deny it and ill kick your ass. Pick a color everyone!"

Mike and Artie gave one another an awkward expression. They didn't challenge Puck though, that'd be dumb.

-GLEE-

Sam was in the locker room after school. He liked to work out when he was feeling down, it made him feel stronger when he felt weak. As he finished his workout he stripped to his black bikini briefs, and opened up his locker to grab some other clothes. "Sam!" Kurt called from around the other corner.

"Oh! Kurt! These are just, I figured I could get away with these since I thought no one was gonna be here this late." Sam looked at the ground startled.

"I don't care what kind of underwear you wear Sam. I'm the last person to judge you." Kurt smiled.

Sam half smiled looking up on Kurt. He nodded. "Why are you here?"

As Sam grabbed a shirt, Kurt smiled. "Dress quicker, we need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Sam asked stepping into a pair of gray sweatpants.

"The auditorium. I have something to show you." Kurt answered. "Come on!"

As Sam finished dressing, Kurt grabbed his hand and led him towards the Auditorium. "You are gonna love this!"

Sam was confused until he entered the Auditorium to see Finn standing on the stage in a pair of White bikini briefs and nothing else. "God, what is this?" Sam sighed.

"Sam! This weeks lesson inspired me to help you! Mostly because I know what it's like to be teased for your underpants! But I wanted you to know that your friends will stick with you!" Finn grinned. "You were born this way!"

Then, as Born This Way began, all the glee guys came out in different colored bikini briefs. All dancing and playing, in an attempt to help Sam. Sam looked over, Kurt was stripping to his Bikini Briefs. "I-I don't want to do this right now." He turned to leave.

"Sam! You need to go up there! Trust me once you can be open about this it will feel better. You have an entire group of friends dancing in their underwear to help you." Kurt looked at Sam. "Undress. I know you're strong enough!"

Sam hesitated and looked at the ground trying to process Kurt's words. Then, he did it. He stripped off all his clothing and began to sing and dance with Kurt and all the guys. For the first moment, Sam felt like he wasn't being judged.

-GLEE-

Once again Finn sat across from Mr. Schue in his office. "Mr. Schue I followed your assignment and-"

"I saw you in the bikini briefs. You got every guy to do that?" Schue asked.

Finn nodded, turning bright red.

"I'm proud of you Finn." Schue smiled. "You helped Sam a lot. I could tell by his expression."

"Thanks." Finn smiled. He was embarrassed about Schue seeing his bikinis, it felt different than his tighty whities.

"How they feeling?" Schue asked.

"I don't know..." Finn said. He had just finished the performance and honestly couldn't wait to take these things off.

"Like I said, really proud of you Finn." Schue smiled, standing up. "Give me a hug."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Mr. Schue, who did the same. "Nice bikinis by the way." Schue teased giving a slight tug to the material on Finn's butt. Finn jumped a bit and laughed.

"I'm really sorry I disappointed you." Finn pulled away, and headed toward the door.

"Don't worry about that." Schue smiled. "You rectified everything anyway."

**Hope you all enjoyed! New fanfic coming soon involving Elliot Stable from SVU and Seeley Booth from Bones. Will be five chapters and most chapters will include smut. **


	20. Funeral

Funeral

"Alright guys, listen up!" Will called the attention as he stood in front of the choir room.

"We need to be deciding who will be singing what at Nationals," Will began, "And in order to try to win, I've brought in some assistance."

With that statement, Jesse St. James strolled in, his cocky bad boy persona covering him.

"What, Mr. Schue? You can't trust this guy!" Artie yelled.

"Yeah!" Mike supported remembering how Jesse duped them.

"They're right, Mr. Schue. How do we he's not going to trick us into doing something stupid?" Finn spoke.

"Relax," Jesse replied. "I'm not going to trick you guys… I mean, what am I going to do? See to it that none of you receive belts so your pants fall down on stage?" He eyed Finn, smirking.

Finn blushed as he heard a few of his friends snicker and remember his embarrassing prom fiasco.

"My pants didn't fall down," he said shyly. "They were-"

"No matter," Jesse interrupted. "I'm a show choir consultant and quite frankly… you all desperately need to be consulted."

"Consulted on what?" Puck wondered.

"There's a duet at Nationals this year. We need to find leading male vocal," Jesse stated. "Auditions sheet has been posted."

"Finally, my voice can be heard," Kurt thought.

"I did great during the duets competition. Maybe I have a chance," Mike convinced himself.  
"When was the last time I even spoke? I'm signing up!" Artie realized in his own head.

"All these losers think they have a chance," Puck looked around the choir room. "They have no idea who they're up against."

"Mr. Schue, this so isn't our style," Finn complained.

"Normally, I'd agree with you Finn, but this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse," Sam responded.

Jesse smirked as he saw Finn's blood temperature rise.

-GLEE-

"Mr. Schuester!" Becky yelled down the hall.

"Oh, hey Becky," Will smiled.

"I really need to talk to you," she stated. "I want to be in glee club."

"What about the Cheerios? Is Sue trying to spy on me again?" Will asked.

"Sue kicked me off," Becky explained. "Please, Mr. Schue. I just want to belong."

Will sighed as he explained to Becky there was nothing he could since Nationals were a week away.

Becky left disappointed.

Will stormed off and found Sue sitting in the teacher's lounge.

"You are a terrible person," Will stared. "How could you do that to Becky? She was loyal to you," Will asked.

"Believe it or not William, I have a reason," Sue replied calmly.

"And what reason is that?" Will questioned.

"She reminds me of my sister," Sue stated. "And she died yesterday."

"Sue, I am so sorry. What happened?" Will wondered.

"Will you leave me alone please?" Sue asked.

Will nodded as he left.

-GLEE-

Sam was in the locker room after gym class. This was his least favorite part of the day, the locker room. He always got teased, but atleast he got to go to Glee Club afterwards, and they would notice if he was hanging by his underwear somewhere and not in Glee Club. Sam was wearing his Gym Clothes as he reached into his locker for his jeans. He looked around, all the jocks were around him but were pretty much ignoring him. "Maybe they're just gonna let you go because of what happened at Prom." He thought to himself.

Quickly he scurried to take off his gym shorts and cover his blue bikini briefs with his jeans. Then he flung his T-shirt on. Grabbing his gym bag he ducked his head so he could make it out of the locker room unseen.

He almost reached the door when he felt his shirt get pulled back, choking him. "Where you going Princess?" Rick The Stick teased, as he grabbed Sam's arms.

Sam immediately pushed him. "Get off me!"

"Woah, he's the queen, remember!" Azimio smiled, joining in on the teasing.

"Shut up." Sam spat.

"That's not very lady-like." Azimio folded his arms. Everyone was chuckling at him, even the AV club guys. Sam pushed Azimio again.

"Someone's getting fiesty, Primadonna." Karofsky approached from the crowd of people in the locker room. He tried to grab Sam but he pushed Karofsky, too.

"Why don't you teach this guy a lesson, Karofsky?" Rick the Stick smiled.

"I'd be glad to." Karofsky smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Sam ran for it, he turned and made a break for the door. However, Azimio and Rick had grabbed him by his arms and legs and dumped him into a trash can.

"Where is Coach Bieste?" He thought, pulling himself from the trash can. He successfully made his way out of the trash can without falling. The guys weren't done though, he felt his jeans be pulled to the floor, and rest at his ankles. His toned legs were in the open, as usual. His blue bikini briefs were now being stared at by everyone in the room, causing an eruption of laughter.

Bending down to pick up his jeans he felt a numbing pain in his ass. "Not this again." He groaned as he flew to his tip toes in pain. His ass was now being shown too, but that was nothing new either. His feet eventually came off the ground and his entire body was suspended by only the floss in his ass. He heard a tear and then he thudded to the floor. The entire seat of his undies were torn. Sam picked up his jeans, his ripped underwear wildly uncomfortable. He didn't care, he needed to leave the room, he couldn't take any more humiliation.

As he entered Glee Club, Mr. Schue stopped him. "Sam, you're late again. Where are you coming from?"

"Locker room." He looked down.

Mr. Schue nodded, he understood exactly why Sam was late. "Take your seat."

Sam gave a half smile, and sat down in a seat directly in front of Puck. "Okay, guys. So we will be performing at Jean's funeral. Thank you Finn and Kurt for suggesting the idea." Will said to the students.

Puck bent down so he could whisper in Sam's ear, Sam could feel his breathing before he even spoke. "Sam, we're hanging out after school."

Sam fidgeted in his seat. Puck had probably been humiliated to, having his queen be another dude. He figured Puck just wanted to hit him. "I'm busy." He whispered back.

Puck squeezed his shoulder tightly. "No you arent. We're hanging out and that's the end of the story. I gotta talk to you."

Sam peeled Puck's hand from his shoulder, he was hurting him. He shook his head but whispered back "Fine".

Sam leaned forward so he could pay attention to Glee Club again. "Me and Finn are actually going to help Sue clean Jean's room later." Kurt announced. "Anyone else could help, I'm just not sure if Sue wants a bunch of people there."

-GLEE-

When Glee Club ended, everyone was rushing to their lockers, happy the day was over. Puck and Sam made their way back to the locker room, Monday was the only day that they would be alone in the locker room, It was the only day no sports met on. This left Puck and Sam alone in the room. Puck stepped out of his pants to reveal his white briefs with clownfish print and the Finding Nemo logo on his waistband. "You gonna change?"

"I'm, I'll just watch you pump some iron." Sam gave a half smile.

"Believe it or not, I don't care what underwear you're wearing, I wedgie everyone anyway." He joked, but it came off as serious.

Sam sighed and grabbed his gym clothes from his bag. "Why did you want to hang out with me? I humiliated you at Prom. Are you gonna beat me up?"

"No!" Puck said, sounding offended. "I wanted to tell you I didnt vote you for Prom Queen!"

"I know you didn't." Sam said. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that though."

"I wasn't embarrassed at all." Puck shrugged. "And stop apologizing to me, that's not your fault. Whoever's fault it is will have their face bashed in by me." Puck looked at Sam who had pulled his jeans down. He quickly spotted the huge tear on his ass. "And whoever did that to your underwear is gonna eat my fist."

Sam turned red and pulled his shirt over his underwear. "Why are you being nice? You're never nice."

Puck looked down. He would've asked himself the same thing, but he knew why. Finn brought something up in the locker room the other day to persuade him to join the flash mob. He told him people bullied like Sam turn to suicide in some cases, and Puck had enough heart to atleast try to help Sam. "You're my bro, no one messes with my bros. All those assholes get pleasure from torturing people for stupid things, and now they've set their eyes on you. It'll blow over, just give it time."

"How do you know it'll blow over?" Sam said, still pantless.

"I used to be one of them before I joined Glee Club." Puck reminded as he stood up and finally finished dressing. "And I won't let you be a victim of theirs, even if it means taking a couple wedgies myself."

Sam smiled at Puck. "You should really try being nice more often."

"You know you should put pants on before I rip those things completely." Puck grinned.

Sam pulled his pants on with a chuckle. "Puck's back."

"Yep, now lets go before they lock the weight room." Puck grabbed Sam, who was now fully dressed, and pulled him out of the locker room.

-GLEE-

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead," Puck finished rehearsing backstage.

"Nice job," Finn appeared from behind the curtain. "Weird song choice for you, don't you think?"

"Ah, well I figured that Jesse kid is gay so he must like Adele," Puck explained.

"But he's not gay," Finn replied.

"Oh, shit," Puck said confused.

"So, what're you singing?" Puck asked.

"I'm not auditioning," Finn answered. "Jesse hates me so why bother."

Puck nodded. "Wait, so if you're not here to sing then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get an explanation. Why'd you pants me bro?" Finn asked.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, but I had to. It was the only way to regain my status as badass numbah one. I seriously tried everything but nothing worked," Puck explained.

"Well, what happened to you being there for me after we switched undies and you saw what it was like to be me?" Finn asked.

"I just- I froze, okay. I felt the pressure, and I made a choice," Puck muttered. "And I regret it," he added.

Finn chuckled.

"Well, you're going to regret it even more now," Finn stated as he turned Puck around and dipped his hands into Puck's black jeans.

Puck threw his head back and screamed as he felt his pink hello kitty briefs fly out of his pants.

"Oh dude, stop!" Puck squirmed, as his briefs were a full on thong.

"Noah Puckerman, you're up!" Will's voice echoed through the auditorium.

"Hear that dude? You're next," Finn whispered as he walked Puck near the stage.

Puck winced in pain more as Finn continued to yank higher and higher.

"Now, hear my advice, don't get your girly undies in a bunch. Remember to breathe," Finn spanked his right butt cheek as he pushed him out on stage.

Puck smiled nervously as he felt his undies still up his ass with each step he took. He couldn't pick it in front of Jesse and Mr. Schue.

Finn laughed as he got a text from Kurt saying to meet up in Sue's office.

-GLEE-

"So, Noah was the last one. What did you think?" Will asked Jesse.

"They were all good," Jesse contemplated. "I'm going to need more time," Jesse stated.

Will nodded as he prepared his things and left. Jesse stayed around to perform his own song having to do with decisions and then as he finished, Mike and Artie approached him.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Mike began.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Artie rolled around him in a circle like a hawk.

"And what does this bone have to do with?" Jesse asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Artie stopped as he began to get dizzy.

"Night of Neglect," Mike answered. "You made us embarrass ourselves."

"It's not my fault you two fell for it," Jesse laughed.

"Well, now it's time for revenge," Artie began wheeling himself in.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jesse threatened. "Because if you do, there's no way in hell you'll get the male lead."

"We talked about that," Mike responded.

"We don't care," Artie cracked his knuckles.

"Well, guess there's no sense in running," Jesse stated as he turned around and lifted his shirt.

Mike stood behind Jesse and tugged sharply on his black low rise CK briefs. Mike managed to get his briefs up to his neck before letting go.

Jesse winced in pain as he asked, "So, we done now?"

"It's my turn," Artie stated. "Lay face down on the ground."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Mike's going to push me in my wheel chair while I hold onto your undies. I'm going to drag you across the stage until your briefs rip," Artie explained.

Jesse nodded as he got on his knees and then faced the ground.

-GLEE-

Sam slammed his locker shut after the school day was over. He actually made it out of gym today without anyone teasing him at all. Maybe Puck was right, maybe it would all blow over.

He quickly realized it wasn't close to over when he bumped into two football players. Karofsky and another named Eli. "We didnt get to talk today in gym." Karofsky smirked.

Sam ignored them and tried walking the other way. However, Eli blocked him off from the other side. "I think you guys need to leave me alone." Sam said, taking a step back.

"I think you need to turn around and accept what's about to happen. Or we'll force it, and make it worse." Eli folded his arms.

Sam thought about running for a second, but he knew he couldn't get far. He felt defeated, so he figured he might as well accept it and turn around. He could feel. Hand digging around in his underwear, next he felt the hand pull his lime green underwear to the ceiling. Sam's feet went high enough off the ground to bounce him. He felt himself lower down and took a sigh of relief, it was over.

Of course, he wasn't right though. His underwear was hooked on to something, and his ass had a pain rubbing through it that could possibly rip his butt into two pieces. "Ah! Guys, seriously?!"

Eli and Karofsky laughed at Sam and fist-bumped one another. "Hey!" A voice called out from down the hallway. Sam looked through the crowd of people to see Puck, wearing a black T-shirt and sweats. When he looked back Eli and Karofsky had disappeared. "They took off running, what babies." Puck shook his head, he leaned against the locker next to Sam. "Hold your arms out, I'll get you down."

Sam did as told and felt his underwear free from the hanging wedgie it was stuck in and hang out of his pants. Once Puck let him down he fixed his situation. "Thanks dude."

"I told you, bros for life." Puck punched Sam in the shoulder. As Puck walked away, Sam smiled to himself. He felt content knowing atleast Puck would be there for him.

-GLEE-

"Cool, so we've got the pastor, the music, is there anything else we're missing?" Finn asked Kurt as they planned Jane's funeral.

"I don't think so," Kurt responded, looking at his checklist, laying down on Finn's bed.

"Wait, what about the food?" Finn asked.

"The food?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah," Finn stated. "Shouldn't we have crackers and juice or something?"

"Finn, this isn't prom," Kurt explain as he turned over on his stomach and rested his chin on his hands.

"Oh my gosh, don't remind me," Finn threw his hands around.

"It wasn't that bad. Blaine and I had fun," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, well I was humiliated in front of the whole school…. Again," Finn frowned.

"Blaine and I thought the whole Finn Butt-son thing was like funny but cute at the same time," Kurt giggled.

"Oh, you did?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed, "What's that look you've got?"

"Oh, nothing," Finn shrugged his shoulders and puckered his lips. "Just thought I'd see how funny you thought this would be," Finn jumped on Kurt.

Kurt laughed as they began to wrestle one another on the bed. Both grabbed onto each other's skimpy undies.

Finn soon gathered the upper and was sitting on Kurt's back stretching his white and rainbow polka dotted bikini briefs.

"Alright, you win Finn!" Kurt yelped, kicking his legs up and down.

"Actually, I'm not done yet," Finn smirked. He grabbed the waistband to Kurt's jeans and tugged the back down with one hand revealing his little thonged butt.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed.

"Haha," Finn spanked once as he wedgied Kurt. "What's the matter, Kurt BUM-mel?" Finn laughed spanking his other cheek.

"What's going on in here?" Burt asked a few steps from the door.

Finn instantly hopped off Kurt and Kurt pulled up the back of his jeans.

Burt entered the room in his regular football outfit. White V-Neck and white briefs.

"What're you guys doing up here?" Burt asked.

"Um, Scrabble," Finn answered.

Burt ignored Finn and asked, "Are you guys giving each other wedgies again?"

"No," Finn blushed, knowing he had also spanked Kurt.

"Good," Burt responded. "No more wedgies in this house between the two of you. We spend more money on new underwear than we do on our electricity bill."

Both boys nodded in understandment.

"Finn, the game's on. Want to watch?" Burt asked, walking out.

"Yeah, I'll see you down there," Finn stood up and dropped his jeans revealing his white hanes, flashing a smile at Kurt.

"That wasn't funny, Finn," Kurt said with rosy cheeks while giggling.

"Well, I thought it was at least cute," Finn winked before he left.

-GLEE-

Will stood in front of the class. As everyone settled in he hopped up to sit on the piano. "So, I decided to let Jesse go."

"So? Did you atleast pick a soloist?" Rachel asked.

"There will be no soloist." Will replied. "We're a group, equals. We all shine equally bright. That's why we're going to do original songs as a team and win."

"I was fantastic, and now you're saying no one gets a solo?" Santana interjected. "This is a load of f-"

"Santana!" Will cut her off. "Trust me, it's the way to win."

-GLEE-

After the funeral service had ended Will stepped out front on the way to his car. "Will, I have to talk to you." Sue said from behind him.

"Yes?"

"I have to thank you. I didn't want a funeral because I thought no one would come, but because of the glee club she had the best funeral I could hope for." Sue said, still crying as she had been in the funeral. "I've decided that I will be nice to the glee club, but only for the rest of the year."

Schue smiled. "That's great." He pulled Sue in for a quick hug as he said this.

From across the parking lot Quinn and Finn were talking. "You're breaking up with me?" She asked him.

Finn bit his lip and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore."

"We were going to be the most popular kids in school? Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Because you control everything. You're mean to me and I can't even wear the underwear I want to."

"And you like Rachel?" Quinn crossed her arms. "Admit it, you do."

"Yeah, well Rachel didn't ask me to change a thing about me." He snapped as he climbed into his car and slammed the door.

-GLEE-

Emma sat at her desk, she was vigorously scrubbing her cell phone. "Emma?" Will popped his head in her doorway.

Emma looked up and pulled off her latex gloves. "Will! Sorry, I dropped my phone earlier in the grass and I was cleaning it. Anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to New York with us? Figgins needs a list of chaperones by today." Will shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." She nodded. "But I'm bringing Carl."

Will looked down, he knew why she was bringing him, but he still wish he wasn't coming. Fighting it wasn't an option though. "Okay." He plastered a fake smile and walked out of the class. Hopefully he and Emma could still get some alone time in NYC.\

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next week is the finale. I hope to have it done. Please review. Love hearing your thoughts on things. Also, lemme just say I love Kurt/Finn in this episode. haha. **


	21. Prom Queen

**FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS EPISODE. WHOOPS. Please note, this episode takes place right after BORN THIS WAY and Before Funeral(in this fanfic).**

Prom Queen

-GLEE-

"Hi everyone, it's your favorite blogger here, Jacob Ben Israel," Jacob introduced himself as he walked backwards in the hallway.

"We're here with Jr. Prom King candidate, Noah Puckerman," Jacob introduced.

"I prefer Puck," Puck included.

"So, Noah, how do you feel with the newest poll results showing the Fabray-Hudson duo are beating by 10 points?" Jacob questioned, holding the microphone up to Puck's mouth.

Puck smirked as he responded. "I'm not worried. We are still ahead of Santana and Karofsky and we are planning on closing the gap with intimidation and fear," Puck stared at the camera.

"Really?" Jacob replied, "Because word on the street is you just don't have it anymore."

"What're you talking about?" Puck asked.

"There have been reports that you're not the badass you once were," Jacob answered. "In fact, they say it's the fact that you can't find your balls… did Lauren misplace them?"

Puck stopped and looked at the camera.

"Listen up, I am still the same #1 badass at this school. NOTHING has changed," Puck crossed his arms.

Just as he finished that statement, Puck felt his jeans hit the floor as Rick the Stick yelled, "Pantsed!"

Puck glanced down as he noticed his yellow and red Dragon Ball Z briefs exposed. Puck quickly pulled up his jeans.

"I'm guessing you won't edit that out?" Puck asked.

Jacob shook his head.

"Good luck, Noah. You're going to need it."

-GLEE-

"William, Sue. I have brought you here because I need your help with Prom." Figgins informed. "I need you to do your whole 'Punch Bowl' routine. Will, you need to chaperone."

"Sounds good." Will nodded.

"Also, Our band has quit so I am asking that the New Directions will perform." Figgins asked. "It should compensate you for a bus to regionals."

Will smiled largely. "I really like this idea!"

"William, if the New Directions are performing I have already concocted a list of the worst song the glee club has ever done." Sue pulled a notebook out of her pocket. "These songs can my be performed."

"Sue!" Figgins called.

"Number one: Run Joey Run. You should seriously write apology letters to anyone who heard that song, terrible. Number two: Bust A Move: White men shouldn't rap William." She said ignoring Figgins. "Number three: Born This Way, we do not need anymore of your Glee Club members showing off their underwear in public, it's getting old William."

"Sue!" Figgins called again.

"Sue well do song we haven't done before." Will groaned.

-GLEE-

Kurt sat in a booth in Breadstix with Blaine as both boys munched on their dinner and flirted. "So, Prom is coming up. And I would hate to go alone." Kurt hinted.

"Kurt..." Blaine trailed off. "I want to go with you, I do. I'm just a little scared after what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"What happened at this Sadie Hawkins dance? You need to tell me." Kurt held Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Blaine cringed thinking about the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Young Blaine strode confidently into his dance. He was wearing a fancy suit, the best one he found. He felt his dates hand in his and he loved it. That's why he was so shocked when he felt the tight material of his Tighty Whities burn his ass. "Ow!"

His date was getting the same punishment. Blaine could see a couple of jocks behind him pulling his briefs further up his ass. "Stop! Guy!" He shouted. The stinging in his ass was cringeworthy, and Blaine's worst wedgie to date. As the material reached his skull he began to cry.

Then his face collided with the cold hard pavement. A drop of blood came from his nose and stained the cement. He slowly started to get up, but he felt a pounding in his stomach. "Asshole! Stop right now!" Blaine yelled.

It didn't help though, they just kept kicking Blaine. In the face, in the chest in the stomach. He was bloody and it just kept coming. "Faggot!" They chanted as they continued to pain the defenseless boy. He wrapped himself up like an armadillo and tried shielding his face. Once it was over his suit was completely stained with blood and his nose was broken.

Blaine snapped back into reality, as he hear Kurt speaking. "You can't let the memories of that night haunt you. You need to get over it so you can move on. Come to Prom, if you're scared we'll walk in with Puck."

Blaine looked down for a second. His eyes fixated on his cup. "I- uh... Yes. Lets go!" He smiled.

"Really?!" Kurt exclaimed, his face growing wide from ear to ear with a smile.

"Yes really. We're going to prom!"

-GLEE-

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Puck thought as he walked down the hall and read the newest comments on Jacob's blog.

"I'm not a loser," Puck reminded himself. "I'm not the one who gets pantsed and gets wedgies. I need to make sure people know that but how?"

An idea popped into his head as he saw Artie roll by.

"Hey," Puck greeted him.

"What's up?" Artie wondered.

"Well, I need your help dude," Puck put it simply. "I need to prove to everyone that I'm still a badass so I can prom king and be on top again."

"Ok… how are you planning on doing that?" Artie asked.

"I'm going to do the impossible. Spike Coach Sylvester's punch bowl," Puck responded, smiling.

-GLEE-

Rachel finished her rendition of 'Rolling in the Deep' she planned on singing it at Prom. As she did, she heard the door slam close. "Hello?" She called.

She was responded to with footsteps in the dark. "I carry a rape whistle!" She shouted.

"Pretty good cover. Maybe we could turn it in to a duet?" They asked. Rachel squinted as they emerged from the darkness. It was Jesse St. James.

"Jesse!"

"I hear you need a date to the prom?" He asked, he sounded overly pompous. "And you can't deny our chemistry!"

"Jesse, the entire glee club hates you. Plus me and Me-"

"I know your plans. But wouldn't you rather have me and you alone, I was stupid. We could try to have a second chance?" He smiled.

"Fine! But only because I need my own date!" Rachel agreed.

-GLEE-

"Come in," Emma spoke from inside her office.

"Hey Emma," Will walked in. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Um, what kind of favor?" Emma wondered.

"Just-uh-just school stuff," Will replied. "Figgins told me that I need to find chaperones for the prom, and I thought you might want to."

"Sure, Will," Emma quickly responded. "Sounds like fun."

"Gre-"

"Yeah, it sounds like a blast," Carl walked in and stood next to Will, smiling.

"Emma and I will be there," Carl smirked, giving Will's ass a slap, reminding him who's boss.

Emma smiled in response.

"Umm, great," Will managed to get out as he left Emma's office.

-GLEE-

Santana put on her maroon barèt and strutted down the hallway with Kurt. "Teen gay! You can safely get to your next class without fear of violence! All thanks to the Bully Whips!" Santana said loudly, as she stopped at a classroom.

"Why are you shouting?" He asked.

"I'm making a point." She whispered. Then she started to speak loud again. "Yes, of course I'll keep you safe!"

The bell ring and Santana rolled her eyes. "See you later." She said rudely.

Kurt giggled to himself as he began to walk towards the door. Immediately he bumped into Karofsky. "Oh. Sorry."

All dressed in his own Bully Whips get-up. "Kurt. I- um."

Kurt smiled. "I gotta get to class." He said awkwardly. He didn't Want to chat with Karofsky, he felt Karofsky would bully him more.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Karofsky said. "I was a jackass! All those wedgies and everything were terrible. I-I realize that now." Karofsky said. He sounded sincere too, Kurt immediately accepted his apology, feeling he really was sorry. "I deserve something bad."

"No you don't." Kurt replied.

Karofsky turned around. "Wedgie me."

"What?!"

"Please. I deserve it. Just pull these things to my skull. That way I can feel okay, like you've gotten some kind of revenge." Karofsky replied. Kurt pinched the waistband of his blue boxer-briefs out of his jeans and tugged them up a tiny bit. "Come on Kurt. For real."

Kurt nodded and figured, he might as well get revenge. Even if Karofsky did apologize he still deserved a few wedgies. So, Kurt yanked the material sky-high. This caused Karofsky to squirm at the pain shooting through his ass. As the material stretched to his shoulders Kurt let go. "I'm sorry again." Karofsky said, de-wedging his underwear and walking away.

-GLEE-

"Can't believe Kurt demanded his own room to change," Blaine babbled as he put on his white button up shirt.

Finn chuckled. "You know Kurt. He wants his outfit to be a complete surprise," Finn replied as he stood next to Blaine in front of the mirror.

Both boys were just getting dressed. Finn merely had his blue boxers and a white t-shirt while Blaine had already finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed his slacks. Blaine's white briefs were just barely poking through.

Finn couldn't help but stare with envy as Burt walked in.

"Almost done in here?" Burt asked, his voice breaking Finn's gaze.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he slipped into his pants.

Suddenly, Kurt burst in.

"Well, what do you all think? Fabulous, no?" Kurt spun around, his kilt flowing.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Finn pointed. "It's like gay braveheart."

"Finn! Hurry up and get dressed!" Kurt rushed. "Blaine and I will be downstairs," Kurt stated as he grabbed Blaine by the arm.

Finn sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, Burt also in the background.

"So, what were you staring at when I walked in?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

Finn blushed, "It wasn't like that."

"Then tell me what it was like," Burt pushed.

"Let's just say I wanted to rip off Blaine's briefs, but not in a gay way, but because I wanted to wear them," Finn explained.

"Then, why don't you just put on a pair?" Burt asked.

"Because I've worked so hard to get Quinn and – and my life back," Finn responded.

"Finn," Burt grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye rather than the reflection from the mirror. "You deserve a night off. Let loose…. Or not… you know what I mean," Burt laughed.

"You know what, you're right!" Finn smiled as he opened his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of Hanes white briefs.

"Thanks Burt," Finn hugged.

Burt smiled as he left Finn to get dressed.

On his way out, Burt pulled out his phone and typed the message, "Mission accomplished. Someone is back in their briefs tonight," and sent it to Will Schuester.

-GLEE-

As Will walked to the dance he spotted Emma. She was wearing a white dress jeweled all over, it came down to her knees. He hair was up in a bun that looked more formal. He saw her rose red lipstick and wanted to kiss her so bad. He started to approach her, until he looked to her side. There was Carl, dressed in a white suit. He shook his head, he'd talk to her later.

-GLEE-

"Alright, remember the plan shorty?" Puck asked Artie as he danced across the floor.

"No, not really," Artie said nervously.

"I swoop in," Puck pointed to Sue as she guarded the punch bowl, "distract her with my awesome dance moves and then you move in behind her and spike the drink."

"Why can't we switch roles?" Artie panicked.

"Um, dude." Puck replied. "Let's go," he continued.

He slid across the floor and grabbed Sue by the arm.

"Hey Coach, I've got the music in me," Puck moved his hips and Sue rolled her eyes and caught Artie behind the punchbowl with a flask.

"You're busted Mister," Sue stared as she wheeled him off.

"Great," Puck groaned as Figgins asked all the candidates to step on the stage.

"This is just a reminder to please vote for Prom King and Queen," Figgins announced.

"Did you hear?" Karofsky asked Puck as they stood next to Finn. "Your boy Hudson is beating us in the polls."

Puck started to panic. He couldn't switch being badass #1 with Finn. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

As Figgins continued to talk, Finn turned his back to the audience and began to talk to Puck.

Puck tuned him out and just dropped to his knees and yanked Finn's slacks down as hard as he could, accidentally pulling down Finn's briefs.

Immediately, the crowd gasped. By the time Finn looked down and saw his briefs at his knees and his pants at his ankles, the crowd had erupted in laughter.

"Finn Butt-son is back!" Someone shouted.

Finn blinked a few times before he realized what he was supposed to do. He grabbed his briefs and pulled them up as fast as he could, causing the material of his shirt to bunch up.

"And look! He's wearing tighty whities again!" Karofsky pointed.

Finn pulled up his pants and stepped off the stage feeling humiliated.

-GLEE-

Will closed his eyes as Finn's ass was shown from the stage. He cringed when he heard someone tease him about the tighty whities.

"Excuse me," Will stated as he entered the restroom and began to wash his face.

"Well, that was quite the show," Carl entered the restroom, referring to Finn's humiliation.

"What do you want, Carl?" Will asked, feeling bad about what happened to Finn.

"Nothing," Carl shrugged as he walked around Will. "I was just going to say that the whole reminded me of you."

"What?" Will asked.

"You know," Carl smirked. "The tighty whities are a given… you still are a briefs man, right?" Carl examined Will's ass. "Just reminded me of when I ripped off your tighty whities and left you nude. You remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Will said ashamed as he stared into the mirror.

"How could you forget," Carl laughed. "Funny… this prom has stirred up a lot of memories for me. You know, I took my girlfriends' virginity at our prom," Carl informed. "And you know, the past always repeats itself," he winked.

Will snapped. He grabbed Carl and pushed his face against the wall.

"The hell are you doing Schuester?" Carl struggled.

"You do not talk Emma or my students in front of me," Will replied, digging his hand down Carl's white pants, pulling out hot pink bikini briefs.

"Still wearing bikinis, I see," Will teased, pulling higher and bringing him back.

"Let go of me!" Carl contested.

"Fair enough," Will stated as he pulled up high, lifting him off the ground and hanging him on one of the hooks in the bathroom stall.

"Catch ya later," Will winked.

"This isn't over, Schuester!" Carl yelled as Will exited the bathroom and put an out of order sign on the door.

"Hey, have you seen Carl?" Emma asked.

"I think he said he felt sick," Will lied. "Shall we dance?" Will offered his hand.

Emma nodded.

-GLEE-

"Quinn, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Finn asked her as the music played.

"It doesn't matter!" Quinn shrieked. "I gave you one rule, and you broke it Finn."

"I'm sorry. I can't help being who I am," Finn argued.

"Do you even care?" Quinn asked. "Do you even care that we are down in the polls because of your little incident?" Quinn continued her rant, but Finn walked right by her as he saw Jesse flirting with Rachel and kissing her on her neck.

"Hey," Finn tapped. "Let's keep it PG."

"Relax Finn. Don't get your tighty whities in a bunch," Jesse teased.

"That's it!" Finn charged, tackling him to the ground.

Both of them grabbed onto each other's briefs and began to yank them out of their pants.

Sue came through and grabbed both boys and escorted them out of the gym.

Quinn only grew angrier.

-GLEE-

"McKinley High, listen up for the winners of Prom King and Queen. First up, the gentlemen." Figgins spoke into a microphone. Everyone stood on stage that was nominated. "The winner of prom king is... Noah Puckerman!"

"Hell yeah!" Puck cheered as he walked to Figgins. He snatched the crown and held it high up. Everyone clapped and cheered as he stood there, happy as a clam.

"Now for Prom Queen!" Figgins began as he opened a piece of paper. "Looks like we have some Prom Anarchy."

Everyone stood uncomfortably as Figgins stared into the audience. "Prom queen is... Sam Evans."

From the crowd Sam turned completely red. He wanted to cry! He heard everyone's comments. "What a fag!" "Panty Boy Evans!" "Puck, you gonna take off his panties afterwards?!" "What a freak!"  
Sam saw everyone staring at him. He looked over at Mercedes, his date. Without thinking he ran out of the school as fast as he could. Once he reached his car he laid back and cried until he couldn't anymore. Why did everyone like teasing him so much? He just wanted this year to be over.

-GLEE-

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. New York

New York

-GLEE- Yuyi

So here's what you missed in Glee! Finn wears tighty whities under his boxers and he also discovered that this new kid Sam wears bikini briefs under his boxer-briefs. I guess you could say they were in pretty tight situations, right, right?! And then Finn came out about his tighty whities and he kept getting bullied. Oh and Kurt had an underwear fetish and he was super into Blaine and his underwear, until he kissed Kurt and switched to briefs. Then Finn outed Sam about his bikini briefs and he kept getting bullied, but Puck started acting really defensive about Sam after Finn talked to him in the locker room. But Sam is open about his underwear now and he and Finn are cool. Oh, and the New Directions are headed to New York for nationals.

-GLEE- Briefs

The light shined through the window as Will pulled the curtains and the blinds open.

Standing in just his Calvin Klein white briefs, Will smiled and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"It's finally here," Will thought. "Today, the glee club goes to New York for Nationals."

Will turned as he heard his phone ring. "Hello," he picked up his phone.

"Oh hey Emma," he smiled. "Yeah, I'm all packed," he answered staring at his suitcase containing his suit and classic white briefs.

"Great, see you at the airport. Next stop, JFK!" Will smiled.

"I'm telling you dude, hot girls are all over NYC," Puck stated as he talked to Finn over the phone.

Puck was in his room going through his underwear trying to decide which pairs to take.

"Yeah, I guess," Finn responded as he scrolled through old pictures of him and Rachel.

"Trust me, bro. Girls are going eat country boys like us alive," Puck continued as he began to throw his clothes into his suitcase. "What do you think girls like more? Iron man or Captain America?" Puck wondered holding both pairs up.

"Wait, so are we cool again?" Finn asked, referring to last week when he had made Puck's Hello Kitty briefs into a thong. "And I like your iron man ones," Finn answered.

"Yeah man," Puck answered. "Now, your ass would be totally mine if you had ripped them," Puck explained as he examined his pink Hello Kitty briefs and neatly folded them on top of his piled up clothes. "Oh and thanks for your input on my undies, Finnessa." Puck chuckled.

"Cool," Finn started as his phone was snatched away. "Hey!" Finn spoke as Kurt hung up the phone.

"What're you doing Finn? We have to get on the plane in like an hour and by the looks of all clothes everywhere, you haven't packed a single thing," Kurt stated, picking up a pair of white briefs from Finn's bed.

"And look at you," Kurt continued, "you're still in your underwear."

Finn stood up from his chair and grabbed his briefs, blushing slightly.

"Fine, I'll get ready, but you better not make us late with that one hour skin ritual you have," Finn cracked.

Kurt smirked.

"Oh and Finn, don't forget to rub one like you do every other morning," Kurt winked. "You want some of my lotion to help you out?"

Finn turned extremely red.

"You are so dead," Finn stared as he moved toward him.

"That's enough," Burt called as he made his way up the stairs.

"Finn, what did I say last week?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded as he remembered Burt clearly putting down a no wedgie policy between the boys.

"And Kurt, apologize to Finn. Every guy goes through that phase where he masturbates a lot," Burt mentioned.

Finn turned slight pink. Did everyone know about his morning ritual?

"Now then," Burt stated, "Kurt, go to your room and start your skin care because it really does take a while."

Kurt nodded and left for his room.

"Finn," Burt put his hand on his shoulder. "For one, put on some pants," they both chuckled. "Second, if you're gonna um pump some iron before you go, try to keep the moans to a minimum," he winked.

Finn turned a bright red and nodded.

Burt left Finn and announced he expected the boys downstairs in 15 minutes.

Finn put on some clothes and quickly tossed some of hanes in his suitcase.

Kurt finished his treatment and neatly placed his bikinis in his suitcase.

Burt checked his watch as the boys walked outside and loaded up Finn's truck.

"Five minutes late," Burt tapped his watch.

"Sorry," Finn and Kurt apologized simultaneously.

"So, did you boys kiss and make up?" Burt crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Finn smiled. "I told Kurt I was sorry for making fun of his skin care ritual."

"And I told Finn I was sorry for making fun of how he uses my skin care lotion on his foreskin," Kurt added.

"That's great guys," Burt held his arms open.

Both boys embraced Burt.

"I'll miss you boys," Burt squeezed.

"We'll miss you too, dad," Kurt replied.

Burt smiled as his hands made their way down both boys backs and grabbed hold of their waistbands.

"Hey, what're you- DOING!" Finn screeched as he felt his hanes tighty whities move swiftly up his back.

"Dad, let go!" Kurt moaned as the legholes of his black bikini briefs popped out of his white skinny jeans.

"Consider these good luck wedgies," Burt bounced them, allowing their undies to sink further into their butts, before letting them go, their waistbands slapping their backs before their feet touched the ground.

Finn rubbed his butt as he said, "I thought you said no more wedgies."

"Yeah," Kurt supported as he fixed his bikini briefs.

"I said no wedgies between you two. Didn't say anything about me," Burt smirked.

As Finn picked his wedgie, an idea popped into his head. He looked over at Kurt to see the same devilish smile. The boys both looked at each other and nodded before they charged Burt, knocking him onto his back.

"What're you doing?" Burt groaned as he was turned over face first into the grass.

"What do you think?" Finn laughed as he and Kurt both sat on one of Burt's shoulders.

"It's wedgie time!" Kurt and Finn screamed as they both grabbed onto his Fruit of the Loom white waistband and yanked them halfway up his back.

With both their strength, Kurt and Finn were able to immediately see the leg holes to Burt's tighty whities.

"Ooooo okay okay!" Burt shut his eyes in pain. "You boys win!"

Kurt and Finn looked at each other and chuckled.

"Sorry, Burt. This isn't over yet," Finn explained as he and Kurt yanked harder, causing Burt' briefs to stretch further up his back inch by inch until it was near his neck.

"Ready?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn nodded as they both scooted off Burt's back and pressed their feet against his shoulders while pulling his briefs at the same time causing them to go over his head and over his eyes.

"Awww man woah," Burt said half in pain and relief as he laid on the ground motionless.

Finn and Kurt stood up and high fived each other.

"Good thing you don't like your tighty whities too tight or else, they probably would've ripped," Finn laughed.

"Yeah, can't have the underwear bill cost more than out electricity," Kurt added as they laughed their way inside the windowless truck.

"Go inside and fix your undies before the neighbors see you," Finn yelled. "And tell my mom I said bye wherever the hell she is."

Burt lifted up his waistband to glance out of the corner of his eye.

He sighed as he stood up and waddled into his house.

-GLEE-briefs

"I made it," Rachel grinned as she stood in Times Square.

"Hey princess," Puck spoke. "Hotel's this way."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she made her way into an enormous hotel. Had to be at least 30 stories.

"I don't understand. You're saying we only have three rooms?" Will spoke at the front desk as Carl and Emma stood next to him.

Meanwhile the glee club explored the hotel. Puck found the bar and was quickly removed.

"Well well well, look who we have here… if it isn't the 'Nude Erections,'" a member from Vocal Adrenaline spoke.

Before responding, Finn glanced down at his crotch.

"What do you posers want?" Finn asked as his bros quickly joined him.

"Nothing," they responded. "You're already gonna lose at Nationals… there's nothing else we really need."

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked. "How about another bet then?"

Sam was confused. "What kind of bet?" Sam asked himself.

"You're on," they replied. "If you guys don't make it into the top ten, then you strip down and run around times square!"

Sam gulped.

"You're on," Puck finished, walking away, finding Mr. Schue at the front desk.

"So, Mr. Schue, what's the verdict on our rooms?" Puck asked.

"Well," Mr. Schue gulped, "due to budget cuts and us not raising a lot of money, we can only get three rooms. Two rooms have three queen size beds and the other room only has one."

"Wait a sec, we're sharing beds with other dudes?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Will sighed.

"Well, it's official," Puck spoke. "Glee club is officially gay again."

"Guys," Carl replied. "It'll be just like summer camp, right Will?" he grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, you two are sharing a bed?" Puck snickered.

"Yes," Emma spoke. "Due to school rules, Carl and I can't share a rooms and Principal Figgins doesn't want any shenanigans going on."

"But you can share them with students?" Santana asked. "This makes no sense."

"Oh no, I'll be sleeping in the bathtub after I clean it personally," Emma responded quickly.

"Great, lets go up," Will stated.

-GLEE-briefs

Later that night, Carl was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Have you been relaxing and letting loose like I told you in our last appointment?" Carl asked as he came out of the restroom in just his pajama bottoms.

"Um, yeah," Will replied awkwardly as he took off his clothes leaving him in just his CK white briefs.

"Woah Schuester, tell me that's not how you're sleeping next to me," Carl chuckled as he hopped into bed.

"If I had known I'd be sleeping next to another man, I would've brought some different type of pajamas other than my usual," Will explained as he hopped in next to Carl.

"Well, to hell with it!" Carl announced as he got out of bed. "If you're not sleeping with pants on, why should I?" Carl asked as he slipped off his pjs in full view of Will revealing his black bikini briefs.

Will's eyes widened when he saw them. He recognized them.

"What's the matter, Schuester?" Carl pretended as he glanced down at his undies.

"Oh, I know," he acted casually, "you remember these, huh?" Carl tugged at the waistband allowing them to snap back.

Will turned to his side as he blushed. How could he forget that pair of Jockey black bikini briefs?

Carl snuck into bed and began to whisper, "You remember right? These were the pair I was wearing when I kicked your ass and left you butt naked on the lockerroom floor."

Carl chuckled at Will's silence. "Oh come on, you must remember our little bet."

"In fact, I think it was your idea," Carl continued to tease. "Remember, first one to get their undies ripped off loses and loses Emma…. And I'm ripped your briefs straight off, Schuester."

Will had had enough.

He turned to face Carl. "What're you doing here, Carl?" Will questioned.

"I know you're planning something," Will accused. "If you're gonna wedgie me, go ahead and do it!" Will shouted.

"Nonsense, Will," Carl acted surprised. "I just here for my wife."

Will stammered as the phone rang.

Carl picked it up and said hello. He smiled as he said it was Emma calling.

"Hey baby," Carl stated.

"Hey, I can barely hear you, the girls are having a pillow fight," Emma spoke on the other line. "Listen, I was just calling to say goodnight."

"Ah, okay," Carl replied as Emma hung up the phone unable to hear Carl.

"Yeah baby, Will's asleep," Carl stated, pretending the conversation will still happening.

"Yeah, babe, you know I'm horny," Carl stated seductively into the phone.

Will rolled his eyes as he got out of bed.

Carl covered the phone as he said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check on the boys really quick," Will replied.

"Shouldn't you put something on?" Carl asked. "I know you and your students are close but you don't want any guests to see you in the hall in your tighty whities do you?" he asked with a wink.

Will nodded as he grabbed a robe and left the room.

-GLEE-Yuyi

All the guys sat in the room sitting on their beds, except for Sam who was sitting on the foot of Puck's bed. Finn popped a Cheeto in his mouth as he spoke. "Guys, if you were in New York and the love of your life was there, how would you get her back?"

"If you want to win Rachel back just take her to a broadway show, front seat and then make out with her." Puck grinned. "Trying to get it in in the Big Apple?"

"Rachel won't just give herself to you if you spend lots of money on her. Take her out to eat, walk around the city and talk." Kurt chimed in. "She'll love that."

"Yeah, she would also love jewelry, chicks high maintenance." Puck argued. "Big spending all the way."

"You can't but affection, Kurt's right on that one. Plus, he's closer to Rachel than any of you guys." Finn said, eating some more.

"Who's gotten more chicks in their life?" Puck smiled devilishly. "And who's the one that's gotten wedgied atleast 4 times a week?"

"Those wedgies only make me better at giving them." Finn folded his arms.

"I think we should have a wedgie war up in this hizzy-hoe!" Artie suggested. "First one to cry, quit or get their undies ripped loses."

Finn stood up and smiled. "I'm game! Evans, me vs. you. Stand up."

Sam looked around awkwardly for a second and then stood up. He looked back at Puck for a second. "Someone better get their undies ripped or this is a complete waste of my time." Puck said.

"Ready?" Finn asked, with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Go!" Artie called, catching Finn off-guard. Quickly, Sam pounced on top of him and pinned him, back to the ground.

Finn grinned at him from underneath his grasp and he shoved his hand down his back and into his jeans. He pulled out his underwear with a sly movement and brought it up his back. Sam felt the pressure of his balls being crushed as his ass was rubbed in the most horrible way. Sam's eyes crossed and e have way enough for Finn to stand up and hoist him into the air. Sam's bikini briefs were hot pink and immediately caused the room to fill with laughter from everyone but Puck and Kurt. Sam hissed in pain as his toes touched the ground for a second before bouncing back to the air. "I give! I quit!" Sam cried, the pain worsening with each tug.

Finn laughed and grabbed with both hands now, enough to bring the material up to his shoulders an the legholes almost as far. "I quit!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes swelling up. The pain was terrible and he felt as if his entire ass was being flossed. Then, RIP, he thudded to the ground. He held his junk and flopped back to the bed with Puck, completely commando. "What a little girl." Finn teased. Then he started to mock Sam in a high pitched voice. "I quit! I give! Don't rip my Princess Panties!"

"Lay off, Hudson." Puck said sternly. "The kid said he quit, there was no reason to rip them."

Finn laughed as he moved his eyes from the ripped material on the floor to Sam, who rubbed his eyes. "Are you crying?" He scoffed.

"No!" Sam defended. Sam knew the guys were kidding, but he was getting really sick of being teased by everyone, everywhere.

"You are!" Finn laughed.

Mike laughed from the other side of the room with Artie. "Those were his favorite ones, Sleeping Beauty!"

Puck growled. "Next person to say shit is going to verse me in a match. And I will rip your underwear so hard you'll cry."

"Defending your boyfriend?" Fun teased. "Or were they your panties?"

"That's it!" Puck grunted as he lunged at Finn grabbing the tight white waistband of his FTL briefs. Finn groaned in pain as he felt Puck tug and tug and tug. The material was halfway up his back when Mr. Schue walked In.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" He said loudly, standing in the doorway. "What's going on? Why is there underwear on the floor. Puck are you giving everyone wedgies?!"

"That was Finn giving one to Sam." Puck said tugging up again. "We were having a wedgie war, wanna join?"

"Maybe next year..." Schue half smiled. "Uh, Puck get off Finn. Tomorrows a big day and you need your rest."

Puck let go as told and went to his bed as Schue closed the door and left. Finn rubbed his ass and pulled the underwear from his rear end. "Sam, Sorry." He said quickly as he went to lay in his bed.

Sam hopped over to get in his bed, which was only inches if no centimeters from Puck's. Puck pulled off all his clothes but his Star Wars briefs. "Woah." Sam laughed as Puck covered himself with a blanket.

"I sleep in my undies?" Puck smiled, turning off the lamp to make the room pitch black.

"Same." Sam laughed as he tossed his clothes to the ground, pulling on a fresh pair of undies. "But I wait till its dark to do it."

"Night, Evans." Puck said with a light laugh.

"Night."

As he heard everyone start snoring minutes later Finn snuck out from the room to across the hall, knocking on the girls door lightly. "Hello?" He heard Rachel whisper as she opened the door up a crack.

"Lets sneak out. Me and you! We can go see a midnight showing of rocky horror or see Mamma Mia." Finn smiled. "Just have Finn."

"Is this you trying to win me back?" Rachel folded her arms.

"Yes." Finn whispered. "I want to be with you!"

"Finn, being in the city, where I want to be. I see all my dreams coming true. I see myself in the Gershwin Theatre singing Defying Gravity." She smiled. "But I need to do that on my own."

"But Rachel-" He started but was cut off by Rachel closing the door behind her as she went to bed.

-GLEE-Yuyi

The next morning Puck woke up to the sound of the door slamming. He was completely exposed in his briefs as he heard Emma squeal. "Boys!"

He looked up and smiled before covering himself with the blankets. Everyone looked around doing the same, except they were exposed. As Puck rubbed his eyes he saw Carl and Emma standing by his and Sam's bed. "Where's Mr. Schue?" He yawned.

"Filling out... Paperwork." Carl gave an awkward grin as he pulled Emma close. "Get dressed so we can head to the performance."

20 Minutes Later all the guys were dressed and waiting for the girls in the theatre's lobby. Quickly, there were a group of boys approaching them- Vocal Adrenaline. Finn crossed his arms as they approached. "You remember our bet still, Losers?"

"We do." Finn nodded, with a pompous smile.

"And were ready to kick your ass!" Puck growled, stepping forward aggresively. The other team shot back, scare for a moment.

"See you on the playing field." Jesse said, leading his team away.

Rachel then approached, with the girls. She strutted in happily and bubbly as ever. "What were they talking to you about? Whatever It was ignore it, were better."

"I know." Finn agreed.

"Well, I'll be right back. I need a latte." Rachel departed from her friends to stand alone in the concessions line. She adjusted her dress, feeling a familiar presence approach behind her.

From afar Finn was watching, Jesse St. James! Finn was growing pissed as he talked o Rachel, she was his! He wanted to win this competition just so he could watch Jesse lose for once. He watched until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "No one can find Mr. Schue anywhere." Sam frowned.

"What? He can't leave us to perform alone!" Finn spat. "Miss Pillsbury, do you know where he is?"

"No." She replied. She got a scared expression over her face. "Where are you Will?" she worried. Finally she took a deep breath and left determined to find him.

-GLEE-Briefs

Will woke up, a splitting headache causing his skull to throb. He brought up his hand to hold his head, or at least he tried. Will's eyes slowly adjusted to see… the pool?! Will began to panic as he quickly realized he was tied up, his hands bound, and nearly naked in just his white Calvin Klein briefs. Not only that but he was lying on the diving board! Had he sleep walked? But then who tied him up? Was it the boys or Carl? There was no time to worry about that now, all he knew was that today was New Directions big chance and he was late to the theater! Mr. Schue rocked back and forth on the board and quickly he fell. His whole body tense bracing for his plunge into the cold water below but it never came. If only poor Will had taken the time to inspect the situation better he would have realized that in addition to the rope wrapped around him, a length of it also connected his briefs to the diving board.

His cries rang out through the indoor pool, echoing off the glass walls. Will had never been in so much pain, his wedgie cutting deep between his cheeks. Cries of pain slowly turned to long drawn out moans and finally small pathetic whimpers as he accepted his fate. The glee instructor hung limply, his tighty whities stretching but showing no signs of ripping on their own. If he didn't get down soon he would miss nationals, miss what he had been working towards these last two years. Mr. Schue just couldn't let that happen, no matter what the cost. The cost being his ability to father children as he started to bounce in place, the wedgie worsening as it pulled tight up his ass and crushed his balls. Each bounce meant another screech from the teacher and a prayer that gravity would intensify.

After what seemed like an eternity, in reality hardly a minute, Will plunged into the icy pool below leaving behind the hanging remnants of his undies. His teeth chattering he made his way out of the pool to a lone pool chair and a note.

Have fun hanging around Schuester? Pool must've been cold too since I shut off its heating. Don't worry though, you'll find your clothes outside, or at least one article of clothing. If you want them all you'll have to search each floor. Happy hunting.  
-Carl

That slime! Will was visibly furious as he looked back down onto the chair to find a leopard spotted thong. Will's face grew hot as reluctantly he slipped them on, yelping as the strap pulled against his tender butt. Fed up he stormed to the door where he met-

"Emma!" Will exclaimed as the ginger opened the door.

"Will!" She quickly averted her eyes, but not before the image of Wills package was seared into her memory. She had heard someone screaming but didn't expect to find this. "Must be cold," She stammered out.

Will looked confused before looking down and realizing just how cold it was.

"No! Its not- I mean it's usually-" Utterly humiliated and still in pain Will limped away.

Schue raced out of the and soon found an article of clothing! A sock was hanging on a nearby fern. The glee instructor let out a frustrated huff but took it all the same as he barreled down the hallway and ran into yet another familiar face.

"Mr. Schuester?!" Jesse St. James exclaimed as he covered his eyes in disgust.

"It's not what it looks like." He tried to explain

Jesse didn't listen, or at least he didn't care. An evil smirk on his pretty boy face he reached behind himself to the wall and pulled on something. An ear piercing siren filled the halls, prompting hotel guests to exit their rooms. Schue stared daggers at the Vocal Adrenaline punk but couldn't murder the boy with his eyes for long; he had to find the rest of his clothes.

His whole body flushed, Will bravely made his way up the hotels stairwell much to the surprise of its guests. Some of whom systematically harassed the poor teacher with spanks, gooses, and even the occasionally wedging of his thong deeper in his already raw butt crack.

Back at the pool Emma, still shaken from her sudden encounter took a seat on the pool chair. She reached under herself; she had sat on a piece of paper.

-GLEE-

Appearing slightly worse for wear in a mismatched suit Will ran backstage wincing as the stretched out thong stung his backside. He approached Emma and Carl, glaring at the latter.

"You're here!" Carl was astonished.

"Why of course Carl, why wouldn't Will be here. He's a responsible adult who would never do anything petty or callous." Emma said, casting a look at Carl.

Will dared a peek through the curtain. New Directions was performing, and they were killing it! Full of pride Will continued to watch as they performed one of their original songs. He was so transfixed that he didn't even notice when Emma called after Carl to follow her deeper backstage.

After the song, so overcome by emotion Finn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and planted a long romantic kiss on her lips, to which the audience responded in silence. Though Santana was pretty sure she heard someone throw up.

As they waited for the announcement Jesse came over in a huff. "Real professional Hudson, kissing on stage? Looks like you cost your little band of ragamuffins a spot in the top ten. Though you were superb Rachel."

"Yeah well you know what else is 'real professional? Walking around with your underpants hanging out!" Finn spat as he reached behind a confused looking Jesse, grabbing his white calvin klein briefs and forced them up to his shoulder blades.

Jesse cried out and clutched at his undies as he ran away. "This doesn't end here! don't forget our bet!" He reminded them.

"They posted the top ten." Kurt proclaimed, a tinge of apprehension in his voice.

New Directions gathered around the sheet listing the top ten. Slowly, one by one, their hopeful expressions faded. They didn't make it.

"No me gusta!" Santana exclaimed as she stormed away in a flurry of hair and finger wagging.

"What happened…" Rachel wondered, utterly devastated.

"I'll give you four guesses." Artie said. "F. I. N. N." The other boys all scowled and nodded in agreement.

Will stood at the back of the crowd, the children's faces confirming his worst fear. Schuester's head dropped. "I can't believe it's over…"

"But it's not Will!" Emma had reappeared alone, dusting off her cardigan. "You still have next year, and the year after that, and the next…" Emma smiled up at him and tried to hold his hand though he pulled away.

"Where's Carl?" He pretended to care.

The sweet, petite red head shrugged and walked to the exit hand and hand with Will.

Backstage Carl hung by a rafter secured by his pink bikini briefs, swinging and moaning, feet kicking, helpless like a big puppet secured by his butt and going nowhere. His tightened toes were curling with the sensation of the floss being rudely tugged into his butt crack.

-GLEE-Yuyi

SAM

So all of us guys are in Times Square and Vocal Adrenaline is sitting with cameras and god, I was ready to cry. I watched as every guy stripped of their clothes around me, I was the last and I was definitely redder than any of these guys either. I looked down in shock, I had my baby blue ones on. People were already watching us, laughing. I hid my face, then my entire body behind Puck. "Don't hide." Puck whispered. "Get out and make a run for it."

I was ready to cry, but I did it. I started running, feeling the humiliating stares of hundreds around me.

PUCK

I was wearing my Hello Kitty briefs as I dashed around Times Square, and I was just about ready to kill the Vocal Adrenaline Assholes. I looked over at Sam who seemed mortified, but I was more worried about the fact Id worn my Hello Kitty underpants!

FINN

I had never felt this exposed in my tighty whities before, I was running as fast as I can, and my face was pale white, like my undies. I could see everyone staring, and oddly it didn't feel that bad after all the wedgies and pantsings. I just felt bad for the other guys who must've been ready to run away and never come back. I was the last to dash inside, fulfilling our bet. All of us guys quickly hid upstairs in our room. Sam flopped down on his bed covering his face. Puck laid back looking extremely upset as he tapped his fingers along his knee. Artie and Mike had hidden under their covers. Me, I just laid down, people would forget about this soon, right?

-GLEE-Briefs

After their loss at Nationals, New Directions returned to Lima, but not all was disappointment.

Finn felt like he was on cloud nine. He had just gotten back together with Rachel and was on his way to the last glee club meeting of the year. That is until a rough pair of hands pulled him into the auditorium.

"You cost us nationals Hudson!" Puck shouted

He, Artie and Mike crowded around him, clearly pissed.

"Because of your PDA we placed twelfth." Mike agreed.

"Yo that stuff was mad whack!" Artie concurred.

Puck smirked, "You humiliated us, so now it's your turn."

All three boys reached under Finns jeans grabbing at his white Hanes. They all pulled up, forcing the legholes of his briefs straight up his ass and crushing his testicles.

Finn attempted to cry out but Puck covered his mouth with one hand while the other furiously tugged away. Mike moved behind him for better leverage as Artie undid Finns jeans and tugged them down to his knees.

"He's too tall," Mike complained. Between the three of them they had managed to get his whities up to his armpits on all sides.

"Keep pulling, they'll stretch." And Puck would know as remember when he was caught in Finns undies.

With a little more effort Mike managed to get Finns waistband over his forehead.

Feeling more vindictive Puck took over pulling the fabric further down Finns pained face, hooking them under his nose.

Finn whimpered in pain as he tried to hold his sore butt but his hands were swatted away.

"We aren't done yet." Puck warned as he and Mike grabbed onto the wedgied quarterbacks arms and pulled him towards the wall.

Both boys took a step up, pulling Finn along onto a step stool. With a little effort they hung Finn by his briefs on a hook normally used to secure sandbags.

Finn gasped in fear, expecting a free fall but luckily for the time being he was able to maintain on his tip toes on the stool.

The boys laughed and high fived one another as they admired their work

"Consider this the last glee club wedgie of the year." Puck concluded, pulling the stool out from under him.

Finn howled in pain as he fell into a real hanging wedgie, frantically flailing around for something to hold onto.

As added insult to injury one of them, he couldn't, see which pulled his jeans off completely. "A souvenir." Mike chuckled as they left.

In time Finn stopped flailing, hanging limply hoping that his briefs would rip before he was discovered. He hung there thinking about his predicament. He couldn't believe that some of his best friends would do this to him. They knew what this type of wedgie was. The atomic hanging during Rocky Horror was what started all of his problems this year and hanging there just reminded him of them.

The sound of footsteps made him groan, hoping it wasn't Jacob.

"I have some good news and some bad news Finn." Mr. Schues voice was a relief.

"Good news is I found you, bad news...you're to high for me too unhook. Brace yourself."

It took Finn a moment to realize just what Will had meant. "No!" He pleaded, pushing his arms out to stop Will.

But Schue had already wrapped his fingers around Finns ankles and pulled.

Finn gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, the pain worse than any wedgie he had before.

"Almost there," Will reassured him as the fabric began to rip.

After an excruciating minute the briefs gave way and a naked from the waist down Finn collapsed onto his teacher.

"I'm so sorry!" Finn immediately leapt up and covered his exposed bits, grabbing his blue and gray striped polo to cover himself. He quickly realized he wasn't covering much and turned around to face the wall, exposing his tight bubble butt to his teacher.

"It's fine Finn," Will reassured him though he too was mortified by the fact that the teens balls grazed his hand as he fell.

"Wait here, I'll get some gym shorts from the lost and found and I keep a stash of undies in my office just in case… because you know after the whole lockerroom thing where I um borrowed your jock," Will reminded.

Finn went even redder at the thought of wearing his teachers briefs but he appreciated the thought.

After Finn got dressed, he and Will began to make their way to the choir room.

"Don't worry about the guys." He assured Finn. "They'll come around. Though you might want to go commando around them for a while."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Finn replied casually, still somewhat afraid to look him in the eye after their awkward encounter. "But after that wedgie, I feel like I really let everyone down."

"Fine," Will grabbed his student's shoulder as they walked. "I don't blame you for kissing Rachel, I mean, we are all guys-"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Finn interrupted. "But I already had a conversation about beating my meat with Burt."

"What?" Schue asked confused.

"Um nothing," Finn said, red faced

-YUYI-Glee

Finn and Will walked into the Glee Club to find some very upset students. Quinn was crying quietly in the corner next to Puck, who seemed pissed at everyone. "What's going on guys?" Will asked, his face dropping.

Tina sobbed as she pointed to the note on the stool. Squinting at it, he picked it up and read it aloud. "I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, but I can't take everyone bullying me anymore. I had about one friend left here and Im sorry to just leave like this, but I refuse to stay here anymore. Signed... Sam Evans."

"What why did he leave, we were all his friends here." Finn asked, turning pale white.

"You mean you said you were his friend while you constantly teased him?" Puck asked.

"We were- we were kidding." Finn explained.

"All I know, is I was the only person standing up for him." Puck shrugged. "So this is on all of you guys. You should've never showed everyone his briefs, Finn."

"He should've stayed here in dealt with it." Santana snarled from the back. "Now we don't have enough members to compete next year."

Everyone looked at eachother with different expressions, all of which was negative. What were they supposed to do without their good friend and 12th member?

HEY GUYS!

FINALLY, RIGHT?! Haha, just wanted to say sorry it took so long. I've been very busy and a lot of stuff has come up. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this episode. Yuyi and put a lot of hardwork and heart into it. I hope it was worth the wait.

Please, comment. Let us know what you think. It's always fun reading what you guys have to say.

Also, be on the lookout for glee season 3. Yuyi and I are literally planning now. Hopefully it'll just get bigger and better as we continue.  
As usual, if there's an idea you have for S3 or something you want to see please PM us. Don't want to ruin the surprise for others.

See you guys soon. Please Review! It is great to read what you guys think! Send me a PM if you want to collaborate or any request you may have.

:)


End file.
